Fantasy Brawl
by DDDGification
Summary: Planet Asther is the setting for the start of this story of conflict & bonds that center around Fox Mccloud Jr. & Sonic The Hedgehog. The world in which these two characters live in were relativity peaceful until the force known as the Rouge Spy Ties interfere.Their intentions are unclear as to why they suddenly appeared. This is season 1 of Fantasy Brawl.
1. Episode 1 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank The Narrator: The story that is Fantasy Brawl starts on this planet known as Asther. On planet Asther, there is a natural resource known as "Heavther" & it has the ability to make a non-fire user into a fire-user. Fire-users can use fire to their benefit or harm. Well that's enough from me. Lets see what one of our central characters is doing.

Fox Mccloud Sr.: Now Starfox crew, we will be residing on my families' home planet of Asther until we get new orders from the U.P.A. We should be arriving on the planet within the hour so take this time to relax from our last mission. When we get those orders to move out be prepare to leave at once. That is all for now. Falco, come into my office. Everybody else *smiles* enjoy yourselves during this rest period.

*The crew disperses after the captain's speech*

Fox Mccloud Jr.: Hey Shippo, I can't wait to see everybody again.

Shippo Mccloud: Did you see dad smile while giving that speech? I think he is looking forward to being back on Asther more than we are big brother.

Fox Mccloud Jr.: Maybe you're right about that much but we haven't been to Asther in back to back trips as long as I can remember.

Shippo Mccloud: So is that a problem?

Fox Mccloud Jr.: No, that isn't a problem at all. I want to see the Hyrule family again because its been almost three years since we been there.

Shippo Mccloud: Yeah sure, Fox, you only want to see the Hyrule family. Its more like you want to see your princess girlfriend Zelda.

Fox Mccloud Jr.: _ I want to see everybody else as well.

*inside the Captain's office*

Falco: You know that we have that mission to do. So why are you giving the crew leave time right now?

Fox Mccloud Sr.: … Because this will be my final mission as captain of Starfox.

Falco: o_o WHAT! I wouldn't guess that you would want to step down already.

Fox Mccloud Sr.: I trust you to keep this between us. Now its true we should go right into the next mission but I just can't go to it. I want to be around my crew as a captain just a little bit longer.

Falco: May I leave sir?

Fox Mccloud Sr.: Yes you can.

*Falco leaves the captain's office*

Fox Mccloud Sr.: Old friend, I wonder how life has treated you while I was away.

Frank the Narrator: Now let us see what is going on Planet Asther.

*A grassy field that suddenly has a kick up of dust going through it*

*A flying ship that is within the clouds*

?: Hey Sa'mus, do you see that dust storm brewing in that field below us. That looks so weird to me.

Sa'mus: Samus, don't forget what we are ok. We do not sight see other worlds. We come to them to accomplish whatever the Executer demands of us, bounty hunters.

Samus: Yeah yeah & if we are lucky then we can become one of the Executer's three personal guards. I wonder why nobody has ever seen that Executer person. I know that person is one of nine of the heads of the United Protection Agency but if we don't even know if they really exist then what's the point?

Sa'mus: The point is that the Agency is out for protection & with the Executer being one of the few who has a say in the Agency; I believe that the Executer will always seek justice being one of those chosen few to lead such an organization as the U.P.A.

Samus: Sure whatever.

*A renown castle on planet Asther*

*On this castle a group of warriors just returned from a mission*

Selda: Good job everyone .

The Hyrule Kights: Thank you Sir!

Selda: Well if any of you guys need me…. *looks away from the Hyrule Knights*…..

One of the younger Hyrule Knights: *talks under his breath* Selda!

Selda: I'll see you all later. You all are dismiss for now.

*Selda quickly walks away from the Kights*

One of the younger Hyrule Knights: I have to follow to her. Something has her full attention right now. It must be something important.

*The young Knight tails Selda throughout the castle until she stopped in front of a door*

Selda: *exhales then inhales* Ok I guess I'm ready for the news.

The younger Hyrule Knight: I couldn't hear what she said.

Selda: So how about you get closer, Kayto!

Kayto: Yeah that would mak…. WAIT! How long did you know I was following you?

Selda: Kayto, I wouldn't be the leader of the Hyrule Knights if I didn't know if I was being tailed or not. So how about you come in as well. You know we are like family anyways. So I want you to find out as I find out as to what it is that my dad has in store behind this door.

Kayto: Ok *walks closer to Selda*

*Now the both of them are in front of the door*

Kayto: Can I open it?

Selda: Sure.

*Kayto opens the door*

Selda & Kayto: ITS YOU!

?: ….

*Back to the Starfox's Great Fox mother ship*

A Great Fox pilot: Sir, we will be arriving in the Hyrule region in about ten minutes.

Fox Sr.: Thank you for letting me know. Now you pilots are just as important as our airwing pilots so I want you all to enjoy this time here as well.

All the Great Fox pilots: Thank you sir!

Fox Sr.: Take care *he says as he leaves the head of the ship*

Fox Jr.: Hey Dad.

Fox Sr.: Yes.

Fox Jr.: I was wondering if something was going on?

Fox Sr.: Like what?

Fox Jr.: Um…..

Fox Sr.: Come with me as I talk to the crew again.

Fox Jr.: Ok.

*They walk down the hall*

Fox Jr.: *looks at his dad as they walk & thinks to himself* (I wonder if he plans on doing something without us being involve. I know my dad & he almost never smiles during those speeches before he gives the crew leave time).

*They reach the sliding double doors*

Fox Sr.: Shall we?

*Back to the grassy field*

?: So you mean to tell me that I've been running all this time & I'm still nowhere close to a place that sells chill dogs. *sighs*

*An explosion goes off in the distance*

?: What was that? I have to see what is going on over there. Someone could be in trouble.

*He runs at "Sonic" speeds towards where he heard the explosion*

?: WHAT!? But this is…. A huge castle who could have attack it.

*A figure sits at the stump of a tree. Apparently afraid of something*

The other ?: *look up at the hedgehog* Wh..o are you?

?: My name is Sonic.

?: Well Sonic my name is Luigi.

Sonic: Luigi, can you tell me what happen here?

Luigi: Um….. I was at a toadstool store picking up some fire flowers then I saw some strange guys walking in the town. Next thing I know is that… *A fearful look appears on his face*

Sonic: Luigi, What is it?

?: He sees that you are about to taken out just like the Mushroom Castle was just now.

*An energy ball is shot from a gun*

Frank The Narrator: Looks like Sonic about to be blasted into dust. Doesn't seem like he gonna get out of there alive. So its what short & sweet for you, Sonic. But as far as the other guy it seems like he may or may not have something to do with the Mushroom Castle's current state. To find out what happens next click the next note titled "Episode 2 of Fantasy Brawl". Until next episode….. Turn a Fantasy into a Reality.


	2. Episode 2 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank: Welcome to episode 2 of Fantasy Brawl. We last left off where it appeared that this unknown guy may or may not had something to do with the attack on the Mushroom Castle. He just shot his gun at Sonic….. Lets see what happens next.

*The blast knocked the tree down*

?: I thought that might have been a problem.

Sonic: *behind the man, by some feet, with Luigi* Can you wait here? Let me handle this guy alright, Luigi.

Luigi: So… What are you going to do?

Sonic: Handle him!

Luigi: Handle him? I still don't get it. How is it that you are going handle him? Are you about to hand him something of yours?

Sonic: o_o Wait are you serious?

Luigi: So you are going to hand him something.

*Sonic tries to explain to Luigi with what he means by "Handling him"*

?: _ * YOU TWO SHUT UP!

Luigi: Shhhhhhhhhhhh I think Sonic is about to hand you something.

Sonic: *falls* X_X

?: I've had enough of this….. Eat my blaster you bastards.

*He jumps in the air & charges up his gun to fire*

?: Wait where did that blue thing go?

*He gets tap on his shoulders*

Sonic: Tell me did you have something to do with how that castle is doing right now.

?: Die you fool! For I am Beck "Dashing Bullet" Hammers of the Rouge Spies.

*He turns around in mid-air & as he is falling; he pulls the trigger*

Sonic: Not this time.

*Sonic rolls up into a ball & charges toward Beck's gun*

*Just as the energy is just beginning to shoot out; Sonic is close enough to reach the gun & kick it out of Beck's hands. Sonic rolls up again & attacks Beck's torso. Which drives them both to the ground*

*Sonic stops spinning in his ball & jumps up from the area in which he drove Beck into the ground*

Beck: *coughs up blood* Just what in the world are you?

Sonic: Me….. I'm Sonic The Hedgehog, The Fastest Hedgehog in the world.

*Back to Hyrule Castle*

Rachael: It has been a while since we all ate the table like this.

Selda: Rita, I'm glad to see that you have return back home with us.

Rita: It wasn't you guys that I was mad at…. It was dad. I'm sorry Selda & Kayto. Speaking of family, where is everybody else?

Rachael: Your father is away with both Hugo &…. Marth. As for Zelda, she is getting ready to be reunite with Fox Mccloud's oldest son.

Selda & Kayto: o_o HE'S ALIVE!

Rita: *gets up from her chair & begins to walk away from the table*

Rachael:…..

Kayto: Rita, where are you going now? We haven't talked in forever. I don't want to see you leave again.

Rita: *glances at Selda then looks back at Kayto* I am not going anywhere. I can say it now unlike these past three years that….. I am home again.

*Rita leaves the dining room*

Selda: Mom, after what happen back then I thought she would never return back to the castle & how is it that Marth is still alive.

Rachael: Kayto, could you put up everyone's plates for me.

Kayto: Sure thing.

*Gets up from his chair & begins to gather the four plates*

Rachael: Selda, there is only one thing I can tell you.

*Kayto goes toward the sink & tries to hear more than to see where he is going*

Kayto: pfff *He bumps into someone as they enter the room & he drops the plates. They break on the floor*

Shippo: Hey watch… KAYTO!

Kayto: SHIPPO!

*They quickly hug one another then they let go of each other*

Kayto: I didn't know you guys were so close already. I thought you guys would have come in the night time.

Shippo: *shakes head from left to right* Kayto Kayto Kayto now you know our ships can travel at light speeds. When we first contact Hyrule about our leave time; it was only a few hours ago.

Kayto: Oh really I didn't know.

Shippo: Me either until my dad called My brother & me into his office on the ship.

Rachael: Hello Shippo, you have grown quite a bit in the last three years. You've became quite the handsome little man now.

Shippo: *blushes & scratches the back of his head* Thank you Queen of Hyrule.

Rachael: I see you still have your manners but I told you before that you don't have to be so formal when we are away from general public.

Shippo: Yes ma'am.

Selda: Oh Shippo, did you remember what you did as you left last time.

Shippo: Um…..

Selda: -_- Oh well I thought you would forget. You are Fox's brother after all. The two of you are completely hopeless. I guess I'll take my leave now.

*Selda walks to the door*

Shippo: Wait don't you want to see Fox. *He says as he tries to grab her attention*

Selda: Is he any taller?

Shippo: Taller!? *he starts to think about if Fox Jr. have become taller*

Selda: If you aren't sure then that's my answer. *She looks back at everybody expect her mother* I'm glad you guys are back now but I have somewhere I have to be now. *She quickly glance at her mother as she said that sentence*

Shippo: Ok Selda um… I'll try to remember ok.

Selda: I'm not planning on you to remember it. *She says as she exits the diner room*

Kayto: So Shippo I want to show you some of my new gear that I've gotten in the Hyrule Knights.

Shippo: Ok. It was nice to see you again, Quee…. I mean Rachael.

Rachael: I hope you all stay for a while.

Shippo: Me too. *He says as he is being pulled out the room by Kayto*

Rachael: Marth Havick, To be honest, I didn't think you would be seen again after that faithful day.

*Within the forest that surrounds the Hyrule Castle*

Ike: I want to show the both of you something that I haven't shown to anybody else besides Rachael & Fox Sr. *He says as they stop in front of an huge grassy door*

Hugo: *thinking to himself* (We been walking ever since Marth showed up out of nowhere. I had no time to rest after that last mission with the Hyrule Knights. It wasn't difficult or anything it was just the long foot march towards Falbu & back. I want to go to sleep already).

Marth: ….

Ike: This is the source of our Hyrule Seal. *He says as he opens the door*

*back to Mushroom Castle*

Sonic: (From what I gather from Luigi, there might be somebody in here still) *Inhales then exhales* HEY IS THERE ANYBODY IN HERE?

*Sonic's loud plea didn't get a response within the hallow walls of the Mushroom Castle*

Sonic: I'm starting to think that running into this place wasn't the best idea in the world. This place is a lot bigger than I would have thought.

*Sonic isn't running top speed through the castle but he is being cautious of the damage that was done to the castle*

?: Help! Help!

Sonic: Where are you? *He picks up his pace towards the distance female voice*

?: Help! Help!

Sonic: It sounds like I'm getting closer.

?: …..

Sonic: It sounds like that woman's voice came from behind this door. *He says as he came to a stop at one of the many doors that lie within the Mushroom Castle*

*Sonic opens the door*

*The Mushroom Castle explodes*

Frank the Narrator: Whoa there, I thought he done before but now I know he is done now. That whole place went into smoke just now. What is it a Hyrule Seal? Where is the city of Falbu? What are the Hyrule Knights? Well I don't know the answer to them questions but I think you can find them out in Episode 3 of Fantasy Brawl. Until next episode… Turn Fantasies into Realties.


	3. Episode 3 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank the Narrator: Welcome to episode #3 of Fantasy Brawl. We going to start things off at the Hyrule Castle & see what's going on in this castle because as we saw last episode Mushroom Kingdom's castle is no more.

Fox Jr.: *He is walking within Hyrule Castle & sees a familiar face* Rita, hey Rita!

Rita: o_o *she doesn't even look his way & she continues to walk onward about her path*

Fox Jr.: Did she not hear me or something?

*Just as Fox Jr. started to walk towards the path he saw Rita take*

Selda: Fox, think fast!

*She magically sends a small fireball through the air at Fox Jr.*

Fox Jr.: Huh who said that? *Gets hit in the back of the head with the fireball* Ouch that burns. *He says as he stops walking & kneel down holding his head*

Selda: Fox, I thought you would have gotten better by now. *sighs* I guess I gave you too much credit. You couldn't be a Hyrule Knight. You have bad reflexes for a fighter.

Fox Jr.: Well it doesn't help that you always attack my blind spot. I don't think you have ever missed me when you shot out those little fireballs of yours.

*Fox Jr. Stands up as she walks toward Fox Jr. then she stops in front of him*

Selda: *Laughs hard* Oh my Fox, Shippo was right. You haven't gotten any taller in the last three years. If anything I think you have gotten shorter. *Continues to laugh after she said that*

Fox Jr.: _* SHUT UP! Not everybody grows at the same time. I'm only 18 & I think you three are 17 years old.

Selda: *Slaps Fox Jr. in the back of his head*

Fox Jr.: Ouch!? Why you do that for?

Selda: The three of us are a year older than you. How could you forget that? I bet you looking for your girlfriend aren't you.

Fox Jr.: *blushes* Yeah I am. Do you know where I could find Zelda?

?: I thought I heard your voice.

*That statement echoed from down the hall from where Selda & Fox Jr. was standing*

*Fox Jr. turns his body toward where he heard the voice*

Selda: Isn't he short still?

?: Oh wow I just knew that you would have gotten taller *she says as she walks toward the both of them*

Fox Jr.: Ok I'm a bit shorter than the two of you but they doesn't take away from what I can do isn't that right, Zelda?

Zelda: right… but you are my short little fox. *she says as she stops in front of them then she puts her hand on his head* you was hurt recently.

Fox Jr.: _ I was careless in a mission with Starfox, that's all.

Zelda: I see so you even put yourself in harm's way for your crewmen.

Fox Jr.: _ Like I said I was careless. Anyway why was Rita acting so strange.

Zelda: What are you talking about? Rita hasn't been he…..

Selda: *She pushes Fox Jr. into Zelda* Well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now. *She walks in the path that Rita walked in before*

Fox Jr. & Zelda: I'm sorry

*Within a flying ship in the clouds of Asther*

Sonic: Hgh! My head really hurts right now. *He says as he wakes up in a unfamiliar room. He sits up & sees both Luigi & a woman in a pink dress across the room apparently still unconscious*

Sonic: I can't remember what happen after I got closer to… I got closer to some voice I think. Now I'm in some hospital being treated like I got hurt or something. I feel perfectly fine.

?: Too bad that your x-rays prove otherwise.

*A blonde haired woman walked into the room*

Sonic: *Sonic jumps into his guard* Yeeeeeeee OUCH!

*Back to the forest*

Ike: Now the two of you understand why I had told you this information.

Hugo: So why was it that we had to come so far out just for you to talk to us?

Marth:…

Ike: Just because I wanted to be certain it was only us that was around.

Marth: Nbsolute Blades huh, So there is 15 of these magically blades you say. *sighs* we got three here. Yours King Ike, Hugo's, & mines.

Ike: Yes that is correct. Each blade has properties unlike any weapon on Asther.

Hugo: *Yawns* Not to be rude but I'm really tired from the foot march from Falbu. I heard a lot of what you said Ike but one thing I still don't understand is how is it that Marth is alive. I thought he was frozen alive those 3 years ago.

Marth: *smirks* What you fear me taking that Hyrule Knight Master title away from you or something, Hugo? I thought you would be happier seeing me again.

Hugo: I am but I came to terms with you being… dead, you know. I just want to make sure that you are the real Marth Havick. *Starts to pinch Marth's face*

Marth: *smacks Hugo's hand away from his face* I'll show you how real I am. *He pulls out his Nbsolute blade* Falchion lets show Hugo that we are the real deal.

Hugo: Well if that is what you really want then…. *He pulls out his Nbsolute blade* Hey now Marth I don't want to hurt you too bad now. Rita would kill me if I did too much damage to her boyfriend then my own girlfriend, Selda, would reincarnate me just so she could kill me herself.

Marth: *laughs* Don't worry about what they could do…. You should be worry about what I am about to do to you. *he close his eyes then open them slowly* SO I HOPE YOU ARE READY, MY FRIEND!

Hugo: Hmph! Suddenly I'm not all that tired. LETS GO AT IT, MARTH!

Ike: *sighs heavily* What am I going to do with the two of you? I was hoping that we all could just talk for now but if the two of you want to cross swords then be my guest. Just be sure that you two close this place back up when you two are done.

Marth & Hugo: You're leaving!?

Ike: I remember how the two of you always fought over everything. So I think I can miss this latest fight between you two kids. Marth, I want to say I'm sorry for what happen on that day. It shouldn't went down the way that it did. I hope you can forgive me.

Marth: … Ok Hugo lets us begin.

*Hugo & Marth start sparring against each other*

Hugo: So do you remember anything while you were frozen?

Marth: …. Yeah I do remember one thing for sure.

Hugo: What is that?

Marth: I am a better swordsman than you ever was. *He says as he pushes Hugo with the force of his blade*

Hugo: Is that right? Well maybe being coup up in that ice made you forget that I am the current Hyrule Knight Master. Which means out of the best swordsmen within our region; I'm better than all of them. Including you, Marth, by a good gap.

Marth: A good gap… well there is an gap between us Hugo but its definitively not in skill. Now lets stop with the talking & continue.

*Back to the flying ship*

Sonic: Ouch this hurts a lot. I never had my shoulder in this much pain before. Your name is Samus Aran isn't it.

Samus: Yeah, you better be lucky that we came around when we did or you wouldn't have a shoulder to worry about anymore.

Sonic: What do you mean?

Sa'mus: *She walks into the room* So one of them finally woke up from that explosion; About time because it has been almost half the day now. It pretty dark out now so you three will be traveling with us for the night.

Sonic: EXPLOSION! Where was there an explosion at? *He tries to sit up but he struggles with his right shoulder*

Samus: _* LAY BACK DOWN! You are hurt right now. So do not push yourself or you will be hurt for a longer time.

Sonic: Ok I'm sorry I wasn't trying to upset you. It's just I don't know what's going on right now.

*The women look at each other then they look back at Sonic*

Sa'mus: So I take it that you don't know who attacked the Mushroom Castle, huh?

Sonic: No I don't.

Sa'mus: Ok well my twin sister here has been taking care the three of you while y'all was unconscious. So you better thank her now because you was hurt the most with your shoulder being bang up & all.

Samus: Sa'mus!

Sonic: No she's right…. Thank you Samus. I'll be sure to follow your directions from now on. I definitively owe you for taking such good care of me. I wouldn't made if it wasn't for you two sisters. I'm glad that you saved Luigi & that woman as well. *He says as he is falling alseep*

Sa'mus: Now you know that you didn't have to personally stayed in the room with these three strangers.

Samus: I know.

Sa'mus: So what made you do it?

Samus: How about we give a video report to the U.P.A. about the attack? Maybe they could know something that we don't know just yet.

Sa'mus: I guess I just don't like talking with higher-ups people because they make me feel like they are looking down upon us; Even though we are the ones who get seen by other people unlike them in their little offices.

Samus: *laughs*Come on Sa'mus lets go to our video screen in the other room.

*They both begin to exit the room. As they exit the room, Samus looks back at the three unconscious bodies but she looks at Sonic a bit longer. They exit the room together.*

Frank The Narrator: So yeah about the other two questions: What are Hyrule Seals & Where is Falbu? Well I still don't know the answer to them. I think those two questions will be answer in Episode # 4 of Fantasy Brawl. Until next episode…. Turn Fantasies into Realities.


	4. Episode 4 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank The Narrator: Welcome to Episode # 4 of Fantasy Brawl. So far we know: The Mushroom Castle is destroyed, The Star fox crew return to Asther after a three year hiatus of being away, & that apparently Falbu is a far walk from Hyrule. So let us see what is happening now on this episode of Fantasy Brawl.

*Hugo & Marth enters Hyrule Castle's front gates*

Hugo: So Marth, I just want to say that I'm glad to know that you aren't….

Marth: Dead, yeah me too. I really don't remember too much. A lot of my memories of the last three years are really fuzzy.

Hugo: Have you seen Rita?

Marth: Yeah….. I kind of don't want to talk about her right now.

Hugo: Ok I understand.

*The two swordsmen continue to walk toward Hyrule Castle*

*Back at the forest*

?: Do you think they will return back so soon?

Another ?: If they do then we will just deal with them. Now shhhhhhhhh we trying to find where those Hyrule guys just came from.

?: It is so dark right now. I can't see anything.

Another ?: It will be morning soon so we will pick up when the sun comes up. We can't be seen by any civilians. So be extra careful when you are handling this task alone.

?: What!? By myself but I thought you was going to be with me the whole time.

Another ?: I would have but it seems the attack on that castle didn't go accordingly to plan.

?: Ok..ay, I will be careful but what if I do get spotted then what I do.

Another ?: Just don't then *He leaves*

?: I can't stand Barrett. He always leaving me alone by myself. Doesn't he know how young I am? *sighs* Guess I'll start searching BY MYSELF like I always end up doing something with him. *She takes off into the forest*

*Back to the flying ship*

Sa'mus: Are you ok, Samus?

Samus: (I don't know where but I could have sworn somebody who looked like that Sonic guy before.)

Sa'mus: *She is talking right into the ear of Samus* HEY YOU!

Samus: *She stumbles out of chair* You nearly scare me half to death. Why did you do that?

Sa'mus: Obviously something has taken your mind off our the mission we have here on Asther.

Samus: No, nothing has change at all. We are almost there anyways. So you to make sure that your power suit is at 100% because we are dealing with an Meta Knight.

*Back to the Hyrule Castle, The next day*

Kayto: As far as I know, I don't have to go on a mission with the Hyrule Knights. So let's go through town, Shippo. I want you to meet some of my friends that I made since you was gone.

Shippo: Alright, Kayto, anything you say. *laughs*

Kayto: Hey what is so funny?

Shippo: You haven't changed a bit & I'm glad for that because if you did then I would have to look for a new best friend.

Kayto: HEY!

Shippo: *laughs again* So you lead the way I'm right behind you.

*Kayto & Shippo exits the castle & begins to walk toward Hyrule Town*

*Back up to the castle*

Fox Sr.: Hmm…. I see so it seems that Hyrule ran into a huge problem almost immediately after we left the last time.

Rachael: Yeah if it wasn't for Marth's effort at the end of it all then I honestly don't know what could have happen to us.

Ike: …

Fox Sr.: So it was this kid right & he was able to do this much damage to Hyrule by himself. He's about the age of my oldest son. What was his name again?

Ike: Ganondorf Allengore

*Elsewhere within the castle*

Selda: It has been quite a while since the six of us been together like this.

Fox Jr.: Yeah I really missed you guys. I'm glad that we got to return home for our leave time.

Hugo: Nah I bet you happy to see Zelda again more than us.

*Fox Jr. blushes*

*Hugo & Selda laughs*

Zelda: Stop messing with him. He can't help it if I'm on his mind. I am the Princess of Hyrule after all so I'm used to having people to adore me.

Fox Jr.: So I'm just another guy who adores then huh.

Zelda: Yep.

*Everyone laughs expect Fox Jr.*

Fox Jr.: *buries head* You guys are too much.

Marth: So why don't you share a little bit about your last three years, Fox.

Fox Jr.: Um… A lot of boring work really. Not really conversation worthy.

Rita: So…. In other words, He missed his girlfriend everyday of him being away & I bet he wrote a note somewhere of how he feels about her, didn't you Fox?

Fox Jr.: (Is she physic?) No I didn't write a note. What would make you ask me that question?

Marth & Hugo: Because we did.

*Rita & Selda laughs*

Zelda: Oh so I don't get a note then…

Fox Jr.: *Under his breath* I feel like I was just set up.

*A Hyrule Knight enters the room*

Hyrule Knight: Sir, you & everybody within this room is summon to the grand hall way.

Selda: By whom & for what? I can understand Hugo, Zelda, & Myself but Marth isn't a Hyrule Knight, Rita is Rita, & Fox is short. So what Hyrule business could they possibly have?

Hyrule Knight: I don't know, Sir. I was just given this order by the queen herself but she wouldn't tell me what for, sir.

Selda: Thank you for letting me know. You may depart now.

Hyrule Knight: Yes sir. *He leaves the room*

Marth: I must admit things aren't like how they use to be.

Fox Jr.: What you mean? I thought you always stayed within the Hyrule Castle, Marth.

Marth: *Looks at the others besides Fox Jr.* So nobody told him. I guess it bestow upon me to tell him.

Fox Jr.: Tell me what… What happen?

Marth: I was frozen alive.

*In a distant marshland*

Sa'mus: Tell me why we aren't in our power suits right now.

Samus: Because I said so not stop being a baby. Its just a little mud.

*They are walking in a field of dirty water*

Sa'mus: I am definitively am going to need to take a shower after we find this Meta Knight. Are you sure it was ok to leave them behind. I mean I know that Luigi guy woke up but he didn't seem like the type I would leave to take care of other people. He kind of seem stupid.

Samus: Well he was the only one who woke up before we left….. So we have to believe that he can handle anything that comes his way.

Sa'mus: Blind faith, I haven't seen you use that one before.

*They stop walking*

Samus & Sa'mus: POWER SUIT ACTIVATE!

?: Hmph, it seems you two are asking for trouble.

Sa'mus: Show yourself & I'll show you trouble alright.

Samus: Calm down, Sa'mus. We've gotten reports regarding a bat like creature that wears a mask that nearly covers their whole body…. Been seen killing innocents. Now if your lord where to get wind of this killing spree you have been on; How do you think he would react?

?: …. I am no longer a part of his soft ideal organization. I am Ivan the Air Knight, Now you two will be next on my list. Prepare to die you wretch it humans.

Samus: Sa'mus

Sa'mus: Yeah

Samus: Lets show this Meta Knight that he just can't kill innocent people & don't expect any kind of consequences from the U.P.A.

Ivan: Hmph enough talk.

*Ivan swoops down from the sky & attacks Sa'mus*

*Sa'mus evades his sword but get kick in her stomach & she is sent back a few feet from the force of his kick*

Samus: You ok.

Ivan: She will be asking you that after this…. *he says as he disappears then reappears behind Samus*

Samus: Not today. *She jumps into the air then she points her arm cannon at him* Goodbye

Ivan: *closes eyes then opens them* Seeker Symbol Activate!

*She fires her cannon at him but he evades it. He jumps into the air & as he does his bat-like wings spread out.*

Samus: (Damn it, there isn't a lot that I can do right now. He is coming up as I'm dropping down.) *She closes her eyes &braces for impact*

*When the impact never came, she opens her eyes to see one of the unconscious people from her ship in front of her.*

Sonic: Hey Samus are you ok? *As it seems that they are floating back down to the ground*

Samus: Yeah but I thought….. Sonic WATCH OUT!

Sonic: huh!? *An now red-eyed Ivan appears behind Sonic*

Ivan: You nobody die.

*He extends his blade forward to impale…..*

Frank The Narrator: Really aww well since he made through the 1st 2 episodes where I just knew he was done in… I'm still going to have to say that Sonic is a goner this time. Whoever writes this show must don't pay attention to when I ask questions because I'm pretty sure that you (the reader) would like to find out what is a Hyrule Seal &….. I forgot my other question. Hopefully by the end of the next episode of Fantasy Brawl some of my questions get answered. Until then….. Turn Fantasies into Realities.


	5. Episode 5 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank the Narrator: Welcome to episode #5 of Fantasy Brawl. When we last left off, an unknown enemy attacks the Mushroom castle & levels it. Sonic, Luigi, & a pink dress woman would have been killed in the destruction of the castle if it wasn't for the Aran sisters stepping in to recuse them in time. In the sisters' flying ship, the Aran sisters seem to have come to their destination on planet Asther. Where they come in contact with this sword-wielding, bat-wing, & mask-wearing adversary name Ivan. Just as it seem that he was gaining the upper hand on the sisters….

Samus: (Damn it, there isn't a lot that I can do right now. He is coming up as I'm dropping down.) *She closes her eyes & braces for impact*

*When the impact never came, she opens her eyes to see one of the unconscious people from her ship in front of her.*

Sonic: Hey Samus are you ok? *As it seems that they are floating back down to the ground*

Samus: Yeah but I thought….. Sonic WATCH OUT!

Sonic: huh!? *An now red-eyed Ivan appears behind Sonic*

Ivan: You nobody die.

*He extends his blade to impale a rope of energy that had just wrapped around both Sonic & Samus*

Ivan: What is this? *He jumps back*

Sa'mus: Grappling Beam, the concentrate energy that is use to power our suits is known as _Psychonic _energy. It is able to be mending together with man-made creations such as buildings, space ships, land vehicles, & even humanoid skeleton operating physical suits like the one I'm wearing right now. Don't worry though I'm able to share this energy with the likes of you, Ivan. Through the forms that I can display Psychonic energy is similar to what you have seen already, Ivan. We bounty hunters are able to shoot it at whatever we decide to point our arm cannons at *She raises her right arm*. Not only can we shoot it but we can also use it almost like an rope like you just witness first hand.

Sonic: Wow I had no idea.

Sa'mus: *She yanks back on her grappling beam; which brings Sonic & Samus closer to Sa'mus. She disperses her energy rope.* Why are you here, Sonic?

Sonic: Because Luigi told me that you guys have left the ship so I went to out to see actual what you guys was doing. *Looks at Samus* I appreciate that you didn't want to involve me into your troubles but I kind of figure that you two wasn't just sightseeing.

Samus: … _

Sonic: *Looks at Sa'mus* So who is this guy?

Sa'mus: With what this guy is….

Samus: Is everything that the United Protection Agency opposes. His kind almost took over several planets in this sector of space. Planet Asther was next on the list.

Ivan: You two lady bounty hunters seem familiar somehow. Maybe it is just my imagination.

Samus: … Asther was surely to be overrun by his kind but something prevented it from happening. After the incident happened on this planet, the number of _Seekers_ dropped drastically.

Sonic: Seekers!?

Ivan: *laughs* So you don't know what a seeker is don't you, blue one? Just look into my eyes & you shall see just what the difference in a seeker & a non-seeker is soon enough.

*Inside the Hyrule Castle's throne room*

Rita: Mother, is this information is completely factual? This isn't base off some rumor, right.

*The Three twin daughters, the two swordsmen, & a spaceman are facing the throne of the Hyrule Castle. Where the King, Queen, & another spaceman are sitting at the moment*

Rita: TELL ME THAT "HE" IS STILL ALIVE AS WELL!

Ike: Yes, Ganondorf Allengore the fifth is as much alive as the man who battled him that day.

Marth: Si….. Ike, I don't understand exactly what happened that day. I wanted my battle with Ganondorf to be my final. Why couldn't you let me be…. in my fight against him?

Ike: Before I continue, Marth Havick, you will be an honorary Hyrule Knight for the time being. Now if you don't call me by my respectful title then I don't have to respect your little wishes.

Marth: Like hell, Ike. If it wasn't for me on that day then it would have been more than just half of the Hyrule Knights that was lost on that day. You know what, I don't have time for this nonsense anymore. *turns his back to the throne* Rita, lets go. *starts to walk toward the door*

Fox Jr.: Marth, wait up. *he goes over toward Marth & puts his hand on his shoulder* I may not know what happen to you when I left but I am here now so please don't turn your back on us now.

Marth: *He stopped walking as he heard Fox Jr. said that* Fox, this isn't a matter that you should get yourself involve in any further. Speaking as your best friend, if you get in my way I won't hesitant to hurt you. *He walks out the throne room*

Rita: *She begins to walk to the exit door of the throne room* Fox, it would be easier for everybody that you just keep that smile on my sister Zelda's face. I know you are a capable warrior in your own right but please don't get involve. *She exits the throne room*

Fox Sr.: *talks softly so that only Ike & Rachael can hear him* Is this what you wanted or are you aiming for something else, old friend?

Ike: *talks softly* What I want is to ensure that the kingdom that my family has been entrusted with is to see another generation. That _Dark Fire _that Ganondorf used was at a level that I haven't seen before.

Rachael: Yes it was & for him to learn how to use _Dark Fire_ in such a short time was the thing that scared me the most about the whole ordeal.

Selda: Mom….. Dad, tell me….. I want you to tell me that you do not plan on killing Ganondorf.

*Ike sits up from his throne & walks down until he is in his daughter's face*

*He leans to her ear & whispers to her*

Selda: Damn you Father! *She storms out the throne room*

Hugo: King, what was it that you told her?

Ike: This gathering is adjoin. The rest of you can leave now. *He starts to walk back to his throne*

Zelda: Father, can you answer me this one thing? Do you think that he is alone?

Ike: …No, he has Selda & Hugo to look after him.

*Fox Jr. looks at his dad*

Fox Jr.: (I bet you don't want Shippo to know don't you).

*Zelda, Hugo, & Fox Jr. exit the throne room*

Rachael: Well I will be leaving the castle now.

Ike: Back to the _Fallen Greens_ region again huh.

Rachael: Yes dear. I like that region a lot plus since Ganondorf is back around; I'm pretty sure that I won't be able to visit _Fallen Greens_ for a while.

Fox Sr.: Wow I thought that becoming a queen would have made it impossible for you to visit that place like how you used to do.

Rachael: Yeah it is impossible for me to go there like how I used to do but haven't I always made the impossible possible.

*Down the hall from the throne room*

Fox Jr.: From what I understand, this Ganondorf guy used to be a Hyrule Knight. He wanted to be the next Hyrule Knight Master but when Hugo was chosen over him…..

Hugo: He & I are one in the same. I won't allow him to die for what he did before. I know if I can talk to him then I can make a difference with him.

Zelda: Hugo, you have to understand that he killed a lot of people. He has to be brought to justice by either the Hyrule Knights or another force on this planet. You know that as well as I do, Hugo.

Hugo: No I guess I don't know as well as you do, princess. *He walks away*

Fox Jr.: Jeez I was hoping to return to a lighter environment but it seems like I got into a deeper one instead. *Puts his arm around Zelda* As long as I keep you smiling, Zelda. I won't ever give up on any situation.

Zelda: *Looks at Hugo as he walks away* I am just worried about him. So Fox I'm glad to see that you have finally came back to your home again.

Fox Jr.: Yeah me too, Zelda. *laughs*

Zelda: What's funny?

Fox Jr.: It is just that we have grown so much in these last three years. For things to look the way that they do now is something that I couldn't have foreseen. Hugo, Marth, Rita, & Selda has certainly had some hardships since I left but I hope now that I can help them all through their hardships.

*Back to the marshlands*

Sa'mus: Now it is just you & me. *breathing heavily*

Ivan: You do know that you can't possibly escape now. After helping those two get away, you took a strike from my sword on your back & I cut through your armor as well.

Sa'mus: Shut the hell up. I know that you must be taken out, You _Seeker_.

Ivan: I guess that will be your final words, bounty hunter. *He charges toward her*

*At the parked ship*

Sonic: *Wakes up* Hold on how did we end up back here. I thought we were facing off against that masked guy.

Samus: We got things under control. Just….. stay here for me, ok Sonic. *She has her helmet off*

Sonic: Wait is you telling me that your sister isn't with us. That she is still fighting that masked guy. WHY DID WE LEAVE HER BEHIND?

Samus: Because you became a liability to our mission. You aren't at 100% & on top of that we aren't sure that your 100% is even enough to aid us. So I knocked you out & brought you back here. Now I'm leaving back out to aid my sister. *Puts her helmet back on* Do not follow me, Sonic.

*She exits the parked ship*

Frank the Narrator: It looks like both Fox Jr. & Sonic are being push away from those who they have encountered. What is it that happened to Hyrule three years ago, what is the United Protection Agency, & will my question of "What are the Hyrule Seals" will ever be answer? Until next time, turn Fantasies into Realities.


	6. Episode 6 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank the Narrator: Welcome to episode 6 of Fantasy Brawl. Where we last left off… you know what. We are going to follow Kayto & Shippo to start the show off. So lets see what's going on with those two guys.

Kayto: Rin, Chu, & Seri this is Shippo. The guy I have been telling you guys about.

Chu: It is nice to meet you, Shippo. Kayto is quite fond of you. He's always telling us about things that you two have done together.

Shippo: Thanks it is nice to meet you as well, Chu. (She is easy on the eyes)

Seri: So Shippo, are you a sword wielder like Kayto & Rin?

Shippo: No I do not have a sword but I got something that can match it. *Starts to gather his power*

*Rin pushes Shippo down to the ground*

Shippo: What was that for?

Rin: *sighs* You are definitively Kayto's best friend alright. The both of you have similar faults. I can see that in you already, Shippo.

Shippo: What you mean by that?

Rin: If I got to explain then my hopes of you being a worthy rival is dashed.

Shippo: How so?

Rin: Kayto, this guy is a loser, I'm leaving. Chu & Rin, don't wonder too far away from me alright. I don't want anything to happen to the two most important girls of my life. *walks away*

Seri: I'm sorry about Rin, Shippo. He is a block head sometimes.

Chu: The biggest block head.

*Kayto, Seri, & Chu laughs while Shippo continues to look at Rin as he walks into the distance.*

Shippo: Hey Kayto, is he a good warrior?

Kayto: Shippo, you are not fighting Rin. He just has the way about him. Don't let that little thing get to you. Rin was just being Rin just now.

Shippo: *looks back at the others* Yeah I shouldn't let it get to me. So Chu & Seri would the two of you show me some more of Hyrule Town. This place has change since I last left it.

Seri & Chu: *giggles* Ok come with us. *Seri grab one hand & Chu grab the other* We just going to borrow him. You don't mind Kayto, do you?

Kayto: *laughs* Be my guest, just don't show him that last place. I want to show him that later on.

Seri & Chu: Ok *They walk away from Kayto with Shippo*

Kayto: (Guess I'll see what got Rin so upset) *He walks to where Rin is sitting.*

Rin: You do know that he is a _Fire-user_, right?

Kayto: Oh really I had no idea that my best friend could command fire at will. This is news to me.

Rin: Alright *laughs* guess that was an stupid question to ask you.

Kayto: Nope it wasn't. My big brother Hugo told me that there is no such thing as an stupid question. We ask because we are unsure regardless if others may expect you to know, you know.

Rin: Yeah, if I didn't know any better; I would say that Shippo & Hugo are your inspiration.

Kayto: but you do know better so you already know that much about me, Rin. Both Shippo & my big brother Hugo mean the world to me. As long as Chu, Seri, Shippo, Selda, Zelda, Rita, Queen Rachael, King Ike, Hugo, Shippo's big brother Fox, & of course you Rin are in my life then I don't have an worry in the world.

Rin: You are…. Unbelievable some times, Kayto.

*Just outside Hyrule Town*

Barrett: You see him, Vash.

Vash: Yeah I do. I can't believe that kind of power is in a little kid.

*Two hidden figures spying on Hyrule Town*

Barrett: Do you think that you can handle him alone?

Vash: Wow I thought you had confidence in my abilities.

Barrett: I do but his abilities are unknown still. So I'm expecting that you are able to quickly subdue him before anybody notices.

Vash: Will do. Where is Sapphire?

Barrett: She is back in the forest on a *smirks* useless task. Hopefully she will learn her lesson from before.

Vash: You know the others wouldn't like how you are treating Sapphire.

Barrett: -_- Fuck the others. They aren't as useful as you are Vash. That is the reason that I place trust in you.

Vash: … Sure

Barrett: Alright I'm leaving now. I'm expecting the best from you, Vash.

*Barrett disappears*

Vash: Problem is… I only expect the worst from you, Barrett.

*He begins to walk into Hyrule Town*

*A few hours passes by & now it is night at Hyrule Town*

Shippo: Hyrule Town has surely gotten more fun since I last left it.

*He aims at the bottles with a hand-held ball*

Seri: Don't miss.

Chu: You can do it.

*He throws & knocks all but one bottle over.*

Man in the booth: Sorry there but you have to knock them all down to get a prize.

Rin: So I'll try.

Shippo: (Where did he come from? I haven't seen him since earlier). Doubt you can do better than 19 out of 20 like I did.

Rin: *Smirks* Really, you think that I'm going to lose to a loser like you. Watch & learn.

*He grabs a ball & launches it at the bottles*

Shippo: (He didn't even think about it).

*Hits all bottles*

Seri & Chu: Yay Rin you are the best guy ever.

*Kayto comes to put his arm around Shippo*

Kayto: My friends are the best, right.

Shippo: -_- Expect Rin, he isn't that cool.

Kayto: *laughs* He is the best. By the way, I want to show this last place before we go to sleep.

Shippo: Last Place!? Um…. Sure why not. Lead the way.

Kayto: Hey guys, I'm going to come back later. I'm going to stay the night in town tonight.

Seri: Yay Kayto staying with us tonight.

Chu: What about you, Shippo? Are you staying in town with us?

Rin: Don't worry about him. He not used to having to deal with civilians like us. I bet he will go back up to the castle. Come on Seri & Chu. Kayto, you know where we stay right.

Kayto: Yeah I do but you are wrong about Shippo.

Shippo: ….Kayto.

Rin: Doubt it. *He walks away with both Seri & Chu. Seri looks back & waves to Shippo & Kayto*.

Kayto: Shippo, I hope that you never leave again.

Shippo: …Kayto, you know that will not be the case. As much as I don't like it, I'm obligated to Star fox & the U.P.A. So I can't just lose that obligation just because I want to leave. I do love being on Asther but I know that this time that I'm spending here is limited. Do you understand, Kayto?

Kayto: I hear you but I don't understand why you feel that strong of an obligation to a lot of people that you may never see.

Shippo: It's not towards them but rather to my father & brother. As long as they are in the U.P.A. then I will be as well.

Kayto: Well let's go into the woods here.

*Shippo & Kayto leave Hyrule Town on foot*

*A shadowy figure watches them leave from afar*

*Back at Hyrule Castle*

Fox Jr.: I don't think Shippo has come back yet. It has gotten dark out now.

Zelda: Don't worry about him. Kayto knows a really nice family down there in Hyrule Town. He must want Shippo to like them as much as he does.

Fox Jr.: Alright I take your word. Zelda, I have a question for you.

Zelda: Yeah.

Fox Jr.: Just how far is your room from here?

Zelda: *laughs hard* We passed it like three times already.

Fox Jr.: WHAT!?

Zelda: *continues to laugh*

*From a high floor in Hyrule Castle, where they can see Fox Jr. & Zelda*

Rita: Do you think they will get in our way?

Marth: *smirks* They are the last people I expect to hinder us. *looks at Rita* We will defeat Ganondorf… again. This time we will do it alone, Rita. *He kisses her*

Rita: I know we will but I can't forget that look on Hugo's face back then after I froze Ganondorf & you. I don't think he would stand for it if we were to eliminate Ganondorf.

Marth: Hugo does still believe in that guy for some reason but I know Hugo & he wouldn't endanger others for his own desires.

Rita: Selda cares just as much as he does about him.

Marth: *sighs deeply* Its not going to be easy on any front. The actual battle with him, the aftermath, or….

Rita: Finding him. We have to start with that little front first then we can worry about whatever happens afterwards.

Marth: Yeah, we will leave first thing in the morning. I will be in Hyrule Town before sunrise. Hope to see you there.

Rita: Don't make it as if you giving me a choice. This is my fight as well. So you just be in Hyrule Town & I'll be waiting there for you, love.

*Within a room in Hyrule Castle*

Hugo: He is the same Ganondorf that I know. I just know it.

Selda: (Ganondorf Allengore) Do you want to know something, Hugo?

Hugo: What is it?

Selda: I've accepted responsibility for many warriors that have been a part of the Hyrule Knights for the last four years. I've killed those who endanger the peace that we have here. I've saved lives by commanding warriors to complete a task. When it comes to him, I feel responsible for his actions. I do not think that I could ever take his life & I… I think that he loved me.

Hugo: Is that all?

Selda: Yeah.

Hugo: Thinking back on that day isn't a fond thing for me to do; after I was accepted as the new Hyrule Knight Master, three years ago. Ganondorf wasn't my biggest supporter like I thought he was going to be. You have only been the Hyrule Knight Leader for ten months & it seem like that with the both of us achieving new heights that maybe he felt we was leaving him behind.

Selda: Still that just don't explain how he was able to learn to be able to use Fire to the extent that he was able to use it.

Hugo: You're right that is why I need to talk to him. Whenever we did fight back then he just shut me out. He wouldn't say a word back to me. Hopefully, this time I can reach him in both combat & his mind.

Selda: You & me both. You & me both.

Frank: The night isn't quite over yet folks. There are shadows lurking near Hyrule Town. This Ganondorf guy definitively is on everybody minds. Wouldn't it be something if he showed up sooner rather than later? To find out what happens next just keep reading along into the next episode of Fantasy Brawl. That is it for episode 6 of Fantasy Brawl. Until next time…. Turn Fantasies into Realities.


	7. Episode 7 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank the Narrator: Welcome to episode 7 of Fantasy Brawl. It seems like the next day on Asther is going to be a big one but the night hasn't ended yet. Kayto wants to show Shippo a place that is within Hyrule Woods. The two boys left the town just before Rin, Chu, & Seri went off to their house. Now let's catch up with the young warriors.

Kayto: We are almost there, Shippo.

Shippo: (We really haven't been walking for that long now. At least I know now that he doesn't want to fight or anything). So what exactly is this that you are showing me?

Kayto: It is this pond around here that glows green every night. I was hoping that you could tell me that it is safe or not. It has been like this for about a year now.

Shippo: A year!? What makes you think that it could be harmful?

Kayto: Um… hello Asther to Shippo. It's a glowing green body of water that only glows at night. That sounds harmful to me.

Shippo: *laughs* Alright you win. I'll use my scouter to check for abnormalities within this glowing water.

Kayto: Ok, there it is right there.

*The two boys are able to see the glow from where they are walking now. The glow brightens then dim on a constant pace.*

Kayto: Come on we got to get closer. *He starts to run to the green light*

Shippo: Kayto! *sighs* He is right but it always seems like…..

Kayto: Shippo, hurry up.

*The boys reach the coast of the pond*

Shippo: Alright I'm putting on my scouter on now. *He pulls out a device that has a single lens & ear mitten. He puts it on the left side of his head. He presses a button on the ear portion of his scouter.* WHAT IS THIS?

Kayto: What is it that you are picking up, Shippo?

Shippo: Its…. It's the fact that we should be sleep by now.

Kayto: o_o So there isn't anything down there then…

Shippo: (Yeah there is but I don't know what exactly. So if I don't know with what it is then I don't want Kayto to know that there is something down there). Like I said we should be taking Chu & the others up on their offer already. So how about we leave this pond & head back into town.

Kayto: O…kay

Vash: Children shouldn't wonder away from their parents. *That voice echoed as soon as Kayto & Shippo turn their backs to the pond.*

Kayto: Umm….. I don't even have parents to wonder away from but thanks for the advice. I'll definitively keep it, Mr. Voice of the woods.

Shippo: X_X *falls then stands back up* Kayto, you can be so trusting to the strangest of people. Now who are you? Come out or stay where you are because regardless of what you choose to do; I'll find you with my Energy Signature reading Scouter.

Vash: I find it interesting that a member of the U.P.A. would be here on this planet.

Shippo: What I don't find interesting is that you have been tailing us ever since we left town. You are spying on us, am I right?

Vash: (Just who is this kid? I didn't expect that he knew I was following them). It seems like you figure me out. I'm impress, kid. Just what is your name?

Shippo: Show yourself first before I give you anything, spy.

Kayto: So he not the voice of the forest. Aww man, I'm mad that he is just a man.

Vash: Fair enough. *A man jump out of a tree & landed in front of them.* Now that you have seen me; it is time for me to complete my task. *He seemly cut distance between him & the boys in a blink of an eye. He knocks Shippo into the glowing pond.* I plan on making this as swift as possible.

Kayto: SHIPPO! You…. Just who the heck are you anyway?

Vash: For now, you can call me Vash Near. You the one who has the _direct link_; come quietly or this will hurt a bit.

Kayto: (_Direct link_!?) If you want to fight then just say so but I have you know that I plan on kicking your butt for knocking Shippo into the water like that.

Vash: Now let us begin! *He throws a flurry of kicks to Kayto's head & legs.*

Kayto: Darn it! I can't do anything but to dodge him. I got to *replaying the image of Shippo falling into the water* I got BEAT THIS GUY UP! *Kayto catches one of his legs as he tried to kick Kayto.* Now let me see how do you like it. *He tries to throw Vash but it didn't work.*

Vash: You definitively impress me as well but still *Using his free leg, he kicks Kayto in the back of the head & knocks him out.* Well now that is over.

*He goes to pick up Kayto but before he could do that. He notices the glowing water started to bubble up.*

Vash: *Sighs* So much for quietly.

*Someone bursts out the water & is hovering over it facing Vash*

Shippo: Let me show you with how a Mccloud does things. *He has red flames surrounding him as he levitates over the pond.*

Vash: Sorry but this isn't quite so let us say that you win this round. *He jumps away into the woods without taking Kayto.* You can be sure that your impressive showing won't go unnoticed, fire user.

Shippo: Kayto! *He glides down to the ground to where Kayto is laying. He disperses his flames before he reach him.* Are you alright?

Kayto: Ouch that guy kicks hard.

Shippo: Glad to know that you are alright. We need to get back. When we wake up, we will go back to the castle & let the others know what had happened here, alright.

Kayto: Yeah but 1st lets see who gets into town 1st. *He quickly stands back up & starts to run back into the woods.*

Shippo: You wouldn't even know that his life was endanger just now. *He starts to walk back into the forest.*

*A shadowy figure watching them*

Sapphire: Kayto is his name then….

*The next morning. In a room within Hyrule Castle.*

Fox Sr.: I guess I should tell them with what is going to happen now. *He puts on his Star fox uniform.* What a day is ahead of me. *He exits the room*

*Within another room in Hyrule Castle*

Selda: Hey Hu…go, I wonder where he went off too. He was in the bed with me last night. Oh well I know I'll see him before the Knights gather up in a few hours.

*A knock on her door*

Selda: Come in.

Zelda: Hi I need to ask you something. *She says as she enters the room*

Selda: Ask away *She says as she begins to change into her red Hyrule Knight uniform*

Zelda: Ganondorf really meant something to you didn't he?

Selda: Not meant… still means something to me. Why you ask that question?

Zelda: I was just wondering with what your actions may be when the Hyrule Knights encounter him. You have always leaded them into battle against foes but with this guy being a friend of yours I don't want you to do something that you might regret.

Selda: … I got to go *She says as she puts on the last piece of her uniform & walks toward the door.* It is funny for us to be twins, Zelda, but simply have very little in common. For example, I don't live with regrets but you do. I choose to fight & you choose not to fight. I can face my past as my present but you only think of the future or present. Zelda, I'll tell you this much… Ganondorf will not die. *She exits her room*

Zelda: My past….. what are you talking about? I don't have one of those.

*Unknown location*

?: So tell me what exactly do you plan on doing now?

Another ?: My plans are simple & that is to eliminate those who oppose the executor.

?: Good, now I have an task for you to do. Ms. Aran, if you decide to accept the following mission decreed from the executor themselves then you will be given authority to kill another member of the United Protection Agency.

Another ?: Is that all? What is the name?

?: Fox Mccloud Junior of the Star Fox Explorers.

Frank the Narrator: So it looks like a hit as been put out on Fox Jr. now. Speaking of people who are targeted, what happen to Sonic & the Aran Sisters? Did they ever escape from the bat guy? Who is this Vash Near guy? What is in that glowing pond? Are Rin, Chu, & Seri related in some way? For the love of all things that are frank will we ever find out about Hyrule Seals? Hopefully these questions get an answer sooner rather later. Until then…. Turn Fantasies into Realties.


	8. Episode 8 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank the Narrator: Welcome to episode 8 of Fantasy Brawl. It is still pretty early in the day but some things are already in motion. This Ganondorf guy has been the topic of many conversations already. Will he make an appearance in today's episode; there is only one way to find out….. So let us jump back into it.

Fox Jr.: I wonder what my dad could want with me. We are on leave time as far as I know. *sighs* I kind of hope that I can be in & out quickly. I want to spend the day with Zelda.

*As he is walking he sees another Star fox member*

Fox Jr.: Hey Falco, how are you?

Falco: So he called you as well?

Fox Jr.: Yeah I don't know what it is but I hope it is nothing serious.

Falco: (So I take it that you want your son to see me to become the next captain of Star fox. I can see the logic behind it but I guess it really don't matter who sees it now). Yeah I hope it is nothing serious as well.

*They continue to walk within the Hyrule Castle until they stop at a door*

Falco: I got it. *He opens the door for Fox Jr. then he enter the room behind him*

Fox Sr.: Thank you both for coming here so quickly. I'm going to get right to it so I don't take away from your well deserve leave time. When Star fox is back in the air again; I will not be at the helm anymore.

Fox Jr.: WAIT!? Are you saying that….. you won't be captain of Star fox anymore.

Fox Sr.: That is correct. Therefore I have appointed my successor in that this person is a loyal, caring, & a well-respected member of our organization for years now.

Falco: (Yeah I agree).

Fox Sr.: This member has put his life on the line for others on a numerous of occasions.

Falco: *Nods head*

Fox Sr.: The member that I'm referring to is….. my oldest son, Fox. You are my successor to being at the helm of Star fox.

Falco: X_X

Fox Jr.: WHAT!? No dad are you serious here or are you pulling my tail.

Fox Sr.: ….

Fox Jr.: WOW I can't believe it. I can't believe that I'm the new captain of Star fox. Hey Falco, what do you think?

Falco: I'm happ…y for your newest accomplishment. If there is anything that I can do to help the former captain or the newest cap..tain just let me know. Is that all Captain Fox?

Fox Jr. & Sr.: That is all. *They both laugh after they said that at the same time*

Falco: I'll be out of your way now. *He exits the room* (Calm down this is obviously some kind of test for me. He wanted to find out if I would show anger at that time but I didn't. I know Fox better than anybody does. So I know that he is not serious about making his own kid the captain of Star fox. He isn't even in his 20's yet). *He walks away from in front of the door*

Fox Jr.: I'm happy for this opportunity but why did you decide to do it now.

Fox Sr.: Because I believe you.

Fox Jr.: But what if…..

Fox Sr.: No "Buts". Fox Mccloud the second, you are the current captain of Star fox. What you decide to do from here is entirely up to you. *Gets closer to his son & put his hand on his shoulder* Now enjoy your leave time. I actually have somewhere I have to be right now. If anything comes up; you know to reach me with your scouter & not your power.

Fox Jr.: Um….. _ I left it inside the ship. I'm going to get it now. *He quickly exits the room*

Fox Sr.: I think today is going to be fun. Now I have to find Ike again.

*Back at Hyrule Town*

Shippo: Thank you for letting me stay the night, Miss Allen.

Trish: You are so formally, Shippo. You don't have to call me that; just call me Trish. I'm happy that I got to meet you for the first time. Kayto is really like a little brother to you huh?

Shippo: *blushes* Yeah I guess so. (I see where Chu gets her looks from).

Seri: So what are we going to do today, Shippo? *As she just suddenly stands beside him*

Kayto: I'm sorry, Seri, but we got to go. I got a training class I got to get to….. *He checks a wall clock* in 20 minutes. 20 MINUTES!? Shippo, we got to leave right now. I got to put on my uniform & have my sword with me before I enter the class. I'm sorry to leave in such a hurry, Trish.

Trish: It is alright. Just be sure that you do well in that class alright. *She says as Shippo & Kayto exit the house*

Rin: Are they gone yet?

Trish: Shippo is a nice boy. Why do you do not like him?

Rin: Because he is in the U.P.A. just like dad is

Seri & Chu: What's that?

Rin: A place in the sky where people lie to put a smile on people faces.

Trish: Rin, you think you know it all but you have to remember that you are only a teenager. I would like it if you started to act like one.

*Elsewhere*

Sonic: I know this isn't the easiest thing in the world to do but we have to continue moving. If we don't then your sister….

Samus: I know exactly what that fucking seeker did to my sister. *She says as tears run down her face* I feel like this is my fault. She shouldn't be in her current condition right now if it wasn't for me.

Sonic: With your ship missing now; all we can do is move forward on foot now. Luigi & Rose are the two of you ok back there.

Rose: Yeah, we are doing just fine. Now if we continue in this direction then we should be in this small town within _Fallen Greens_. Luigi, you can hold up until then right.

Luigi: Su….re *He is carrying Sa'mus on his back*

*Samus is looking back at Luigi*

Samus: I am so sorry, Sa'mus.

*Back at Hyrule Castle*

Kayto: Aww man I'm 15 minutes late. Shippo, you didn't have to help me.

Shippo: I know but I wanted to do what I can to help out. So you are sure that is okay for me to just show up into a Hyrule Knight training session. I just remember last time that Selda was unforgiving.

Kayto: Um…. I guess we'll find out together.

*The two of them are running through the halls of Hyrule Castle*

*As they continue to run to the training area; somebody sees them running from afar*

Selda: Looks like Kayto is late for another training session.

*She is thinking about earlier*

Ike: Let me head the training for today. I want to demonstrate something to the Knights today.

Selda: What would that be?

Ike: Why don't you swing by & find out for yourself.

*present time*

Selda: Think I'll pass on that offer; since I'm free of the Knights for now. I guess I'll head out. I know there is something I left on my last visit to Dream land. Guess I'll head there & maybe there will be something for me to do when I return back to the castle. *She walks away*

*They burst open the door into the training room*

Ike: Hmph? Oh if it isn't our young Knight Kayto Yu. Good for you to finally show up 20 minutes late.

Kayto: IT ONLY BEEN 17 MINUTES! *As soon as he said that he covered his mouth*

Shippo: (This isn't good).

Ike: Well shall…..

*An explosion can be heard from the Hyrule Castle*

Ike: Knights! We are moving out. Standard G formations for everybody.

The Hyrule Knights: Sir!

Ike: Kayto & Shippo, I want the two of you to stay here.

Kayto: But….

Ike: No "Buts" I want you two to stay here.

*King Ike & the Hyrule Knights leave the training room in a hurry*

Shippo: You know that we aren't staying in here right.

Kayto: But….

Shippo: No "Buts" you & I know that we can handle our own. Just look what we did with that guy from last night. We sent him running away from us. We can help the Knights out with whatever is going on.

Kayto: Yeah you're right. I got my _Hyrule Seals_ & you got your Fire power. Together we can make a difference.

*They rush out the training room*

*Elsewhere in the Hyrule Castle*

Fox Jr.: That can't be good at all. Zelda, I'll tell you my news later. I got to leave now. *He leaves her room*

Zelda: … My future is with you, Fox. I don't want you to know what I did to the first person that I thought I had a future with.

*King Ike & a group of Hyrule Knights reach Hyrule Town*

Ike: I'm glad to see the explosion didn't come from here.

A red haired Hyrule Knight: Sir, all civilians have begun to evacuate to the castle.

Ike: Good job with that. I want the Knights to establish a perimeter around the town.

*Selda runs to her father side*

Selda: Father, there are no injuries or causalities to report of at this moment. When we have everybody within the castle we should be able to give an more accurate report.

Ike: Very good. I'm heading alone into the woods. I think I'm reading an _Energy Signature_ from here. Wait here I'll be back shortly. *He dashes into Hyrule Woods*

*Inside Hyrule Woods*

*Ike is jumping branch to branch & looking all over for any sign of a struggle anywhere*

Ike: Just for a moment, I was able to sense an _Energy Signature_. Where did it go, that fast?

*A small blue wave of energy comes toward Ike*

Ike: !?

*He is seemly caught by the blast*

Ike: (Where did that come from) *He dodges under the wave just in time & now he is on a branch*

?: Well done, King of Hyrule. I never expected for the King himself to show up.

Ike: … So just who are you?

?: Me!? Oh I'm nobody important to you, my fair King. I was just collecting somebody & it got a little noisy. Oh don't tell me that I disturbed your false peace here.

Ike: "False Peace" That does not exist here in this region. Along with the other four kingdoms that surround Hyrule; we established a sense of peace to all those who inhabit our kingdoms. A peace that is as real as the men & women who sacrificed themselves to maintain it. So don't you give me anything about what is real or not. I know what is real, my friend. Now show yourself!

?: I told you, my king, that I'm unimportant. I don't deserve to be in your grace. I have what I want & you should go back to what you think that you want.

Ike: You sure got a smart mouth for somebody who thinks they are showing me respect. If you were as respectful as you think that you are; you would show yourself now or expect to be dealt with accordingly.

?: Respect….. what makes you think that I respect the likes of you, Ike Hyrule the 24th King of Hyrule & wielder of the Nbsolute blade _Aether._ You are a bigger nobody than me. The man who I respect will show the world that his ideals are best for this world.

Ike: (I think he is gone now). I think he capture somebody that was on the run from him. I am in no position to pursue him….. but I know some people who can on my behalf.

*At Hyrule Town*

Fox Sr.: Is that everybody now?

Selda: Yes is it, Mr. Mccloud.

Fox Jr.: You said your dad went into the woods, Selda.

Selda: Yeah, he said something about feeling an _Energy Signature_ within the woods. He still hasn't return just yet.

Fox Jr.: I'll go to check on him. *He starts to sprint towards the woods but his hand is grabbed by his father*

Fox Sr.: You may be the captain of Star fox now but if Ike decides to go about something alone then he completes it….. alone.

Selda: I think I can see him… Wait Mr. Mccloud, did you just call Fox the captain of Star Fox? *laughs* Why would you call him that? He couldn't lead people away from a trash can if he tried.

Fox Jr.: _* SHUT UP! I am the captain of Star Fox now. So get used to hearing it from now on.

Frank the Narrator: So that is it then… That short little guy is the new captain of Star Fox. That makes three attacks that have happen so far in our story: The Mushroom Castle, the marshlands in _Fallen Greens_, & now just outside of Hyrule Town. Forces are definitively in motion but what could their intentions could be. To find out what happens next on Fantasy Brawl tune in next time. Until then….. Turn Fantasies into Realities.


	9. Episode 9 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank the Narrator: Welcome to episode 9 of Fantasy Brawl. There have been three attacks within the region of _Altea_ (_Fallen Greens, Falbu, Dream Land, & Mushroom Kingdoms_ surrounds the _Hyrule Kingdom_). The latest incident was a mysterious explosion that was just outside of Hyrule Town. A man talked with the King of Hyrule, Ike Hyrule, & told him that he has captured somebody. After hearing this news from this unknown assailant, Ike decided to take action but it is an action that has to give to others. Let us find out what action King Ike is about to take.

Ike: Old friend, I do appreciate you choosing to head this mission for me.

Fox Sr.: I know you would want somebody to look after Selda, am I right?

Ike: She is a big girl. The three of them are almost 20 years old now.

Selda: Don't call me a "big girl". I am a woman now. I have been leading the Hyrule Knights pretty much throughout my teenager years. So I think I have been a woman for a while now.

Fox Sr.: You hear the woman. Respect her authority.

Ike: Alright, Selda, Fox Jr., & I can't believe that I'm going to say this but Shippo & Kayto; The four of you was chosen to go about this mission & it is to be kept of the upmost secrecy because I don't want others involving themselves into this matter.

Shippo: What is our task?

Ike: It is as follow, To find out the whereabouts of the person who cause the explosion. He told me that he capture somebody. So that means this man forcible took it upon himself to attack a possible citizen of Altea. Even if it turns out the person he captured isn't a Altean; make him pay for kidnapping a person. Now Fox Mccloud Senior will head this operation. Truthfully, I want this to be as few people as possible but I….. have been encouraged to at least give the choice to the two of you about joining this operation.

Kayto: WAIT!? I know you aren't talking about Shippo & me. WE ARE JUST AS CAPABLE AS SELDA & FOX!

Fox Jr. & Selda: Kayto!

Ike: If that is how you feel young Knight then I'm taking away your choice.

Kayto: No I tell you the truth. Shippo & me can help. We can make a difference just like how Shippo's dad or brother can make a difference. Just like how your daughter can make a difference. Please King let us go with them.

Ike: I'm still taking away your choice because my choice is to ensure that the two of you go on this mission.

Kayto & Shippo: Thank you so much. *They both bow down*

Fox Sr.: Get up you two. This isn't going to be like being in the Hyrule Knights or Star Fox. Things will happen fast & if the two of you don't keep up then I won't have any problem leaving dead weight behind. That goes for you two as well. *He says as he looks at Selda & Fox Jr.*

Selda: As well as for yourself, Mr. Mccloud. As a leader of warriors myself, I know what it mean to leave others to accomplish a goal. So if anything happens to the four of you & the target is in sight….. don't expect me to tend to wounds that happen due to negligence. *She exits the throne room*

Fox Jr.: King Ike, when do we leave out?

Fox Sr.: As soon as I give the word. So you better get ready for this task that was given to us.

Fox Jr.: Sure thing, dad. *He exits the throne room*

Shippo: We'll get ready as well. Come on, Kayto. *Kayto & Shippo exit the throne room*

Ike: I'm glad you will keep an eye on them. I wouldn't trust anybody else to do this task for me.

Fox Sr.: You make it seem like I had a choice in the matter. You said somebody was out to get somebody else. That was all I needed to hear to help out whoever is in danger. I know Kayto speaks his mind freely but you have to understand that he is only 10 years old & all he knows is to fight. So naturally he feels that he is capable of anything.

Ike: The same goes for Shippo but what I fear about Kayto is that direct link that he has to that power. If he can go another 8 years without truly tapping into that power then he will be able to live a normal life but if he uses that power now. I'm not sure what would happen to him. I hate the fact that he was given that damn direct link.

Fox Sr.: I understand your concern but you can't limit what he does because that is just going to make your fears happen quicker. You can be sure that with Selda, Fox, & myself won't allow him to use that power. On the bright side, this will be a good experience for him outside the Hyrule Knights.

Ike: *Sighs deeply* I guess you are right, old friend.

Fox Sr.: Has Rachael returned yet?

Ike: No, when she has been going there lately; she usually spends a couple of days there. So I don't expect to see her until the weekend is over. She has been working really hard with rebuilding Hyrule's image with the other kingdoms after the Ganondorf incident. So I believe she deserve this bit of R&R.

Fox Sr.: Have you seen "him" since that last encounter.

Ike: …..

Fox Sr.: I see. Well I'll be off shortly. Make sure that you keep that promise intact for me. *He exits the throne room*

Ike: "Him" No I haven't seen him but I know he isn't like that anymore. Just like you, he also is an old friend of mine.

*In a small town in _Fallen Greens_*

Sonic: Thank you ma'am for allowing us to rest our friend in your house.

Nice woman: It is no problem little hedgehog. That woman is seriously hurt. What could have possibly happen to that poor woman?

Samus: It is none of your business.

Sonic: I'm sorry for her. She means well but the woman who is hurt is her sister so….

Nice woman: I understand. I'll make some food for you all. It certainly seem like you could use it.

Luigi: Yeah, could you make some pineapple soup, cherry juice, pound cake, & a…..

Rose: I'm sorry for him. He doesn't have any manners. *As she says that she pushes Luigi in the back*

Nice woman: *giggles* I will begin to get some food ready for you all. I will be back shortly. *She exits a bedroom, where the other four are in, in her house*

Rose: Samus is it? Can I ask you a question?

Samus: *facing & looking out a window within the bedroom* Yeah

Rose: I appreciate that you save our lives & you cared for Luigi & me. But I can only wonder as to why do your sister & you want to take down this _Seeker_ that you spoke of earlier, so badly?

Samus: Are you familiar with the United Protection Agency?

Rose: No I am not. What is that?

Samus: The United Protection Agency is an organization that resides in outer space. They have many people who are align with them. Some are fire users, some are explorers, & some are like my sister & me, bounty hunters. As bounty hunters, it is our duty to eliminate threats that endanger the peace that so many planets want to achieve. The U.P.A. sends bounty hunters like my sister & me to distant planets to help reach that peace they so desperately deserve.

Luigi: Yes, Yes but what exactly is a Weeker?

Samus: You mean a _Seeker, _right?

Luigi: That is what I said, A Weeker.

Samus: A _Seeker_ is the biggest threat to that peace that the U.P.A. wants to establish. About thirty years ago, a hoard of _Seekers_ band together to rule multiple planets. They were quite successful in their exploits of multiple worlds' domination. *She turns to face them* But on this very planet, someone or something ended their campaign all at once. As far as the U.P.A. knows, they were wipe out about 20 years ago.

Sonic: So if they were wipe out 20 years ago; then how is it that seeker survive all this time.

Samus: I don't know but he obviously wanted to be found with his random killing of the last few weeks.

Rose: So you think he wanted to be found but why?

Samus: That I do not know.

Sonic: Whatever the case may be, he kill innocent people & he nearly killed your sister. He has to be brought down. I will make sure of that much.

Rose: You still not 100% yourself, Sonic. Your left shoulder is still bothering you. During our walk to get this town, I notice you glancing at your shoulder often. So don't talk all tough until you can actually be tough.

Sonic: Yes, you are right about that… I'm sorry but the only thing I know about you, Rose, is that you seem to know Luigi quite well. Could you share a little bit about yourself & Luigi you as well.

Rose: For you all to have saved my life in the destruction of my Mushroom Castle, I have little reason not to comply with your request to know about me.

Samus: Did you say "Your Mushroom Castle"?

Rose: Yes I did. I'm the Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Frank the Narrator: So it seems like this Rose lady is quite important being a Queen & all. Still doesn't explain why her castle was destroyed. It does look like our heroes are mobilizing for a counter-attack against these unknown assailants. To find out what happens next on Fantasy Brawl just tune in to the next episode. Until then….. Turn Fantasies Into Realities.


	10. Episode 10 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank the Narrator: Welcome to episode 10 of Fantasy Brawl. So we still don't know a whole lot about the attacks on the region of Altea. The King of Hyrule has made his point clear & that is to learn about the explosion that could be heard throughout Hyrule. Now let us find out what happens next.

Selda: (Hugo, I haven't seen all day. I hope that you aren't looking for Ganondorf. If you are doing that; I won't forgive you) *She is lost in thought. She is looking up into the sky as she is leaning on a wall*

Fox Sr.: You are worry about Hugo, are you? *He walks closer to her & stands beside her*

Selda: …..

Fox Sr.: I know a little bit about your connection to Ganondorf. So you tell me why his life should be spared.

Selda: He is my best friend. The man who attacked Hyrule, three years ago, wasn't the Ganondorf Allengore that I came to respect & know of the years. True enough that in body he was definitively Ganondorf Allengore but in mind….. in mind that wasn't him. That is what I believe.

Fox Sr.: Even if that may be the case, he killed many people including Hugo's & Kayto's older brother.

Selda: Sirgo Yu, I don't want to talk about him.

Fox Sr.: I just want to know that I can rely on you. If Ganondorf is involved in this explosion in some way then I hope that you will be willingly to fight that man with everything that you got.

Selda: Sur..e. Are you ready for us to leave yet?

Fox Sr.: I'm going to wait until sundown. We will leave a quarter to 7 o'clock. Could you pass the word to the others? I will return to the castle before then…. *Starts to walk forward*

Selda: Mr. Mccloud, I don't want to sound like I'm disobeying my father but I have no intention of killing Ganondorf even if he has something to do with this explosion.

Fox Sr.: Stick to your guns. That is what I believe. *He walks out of Selda's sight*

Selda: I got some time. It is almost 11:30 now.

*A small town within Fallen Greens*

Samus: I had no idea that you were the Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom. So for the attack to have happen while you was there; do you believe that another kingdom wanted you out the way?

Rose: I can't think of why anybody would attack the Mushroom Castle. We do with what we can to help out not just citizens of Altea but Asther as well. Our influence goes far beyond just Altea. The Mushroom Kingdom & the Hyrule Kingdom are probably the two most recognizable kingdoms on Asther but for two very different reasons. The Hyrule Kingdom, They have this fighting force known as the Hyrule Knights. About twenty years ago, These Hyrule Knights rebel against the King & Queen, murdering them both in cold blood. They would go to challenge other warriors & slaughter them just as they did to their very own King & Queen. It didn't last very long but the fact that they killed the very people that they were sworn to protect hasn't left too many people's minds.

Sonic: You say it didn't last long. Why didn't it?

Rose: Because before distant kingdoms could intervene, the Hyrule Knights was already killing each other off. By time other kingdoms had their forces in place, it was little need for them to act….. because they was found massacre within a building. Many have referred to that incident as the "Lorule Invasion". As far as Mushroom Kingdom, like I said before, we haven't had any negative history in the 589 years that the Mushroom Kingdom has been around. This attack is the first of our kind. Compared to the other four kingdoms within Altea, I would say that we were the easiest target because of our lack of forces. Excluding Luigi here, there is really only one other great fighter known in Mushroom Kingdom.

Luigi: My big brother Mario. He is the greatest _fire-user_ in Mushroom. So knowing him like I do, I am pretty sure that he got away from the castle unharmed. That is Mario for you.

Sonic: _Fire-user_!? What is that? I never heard of that before.

Samus: Wow *laughs* you must don't get out much don't you, Sonic?

Sonic: _* I do get out. Quite often I might add. _ It is just that I run to a lot of places without really gathering information about it. All I try to do is to help those that I can help out.

Samus: Yeah I saw that much of you back when I recused you from that castle. You are quite reckless, don't you know that?

Sonic: *Rubs the back of his head with his hand & smiles* Well in order to have others safe; you have to take yourself out of that safe zone. That is what somebody important to me once told me. So a _fire-user_, what is that?

Samus: Luigi, I take it that you are one as well.

Luigi: This is true.

Samus: Can you demonstrate for Sonic?

Luigi: *He looks at Rose as she nods to him* Okay, now let me show you that _fire-users_ can actually control their power. *He created a small green flame within his hand*

Samus: I had no idea that _Green Fire_ existed. I only thought that there were only three forms of fire.

Rose: Yes you are right about there being three forms of fire but they aren't the only forms of it. _Red, Blue, & Dark Fire_ are the base of all things dealing with _fire-users_. However, there have been multiple forms of fire that has come into existences by those who chose to alter the base.

Luigi: Like myself.

Rose: Luigi, you know full well that you didn't alter the base. He was born with _Green Fire._ There are special conditions for each of the other fires. Some was given at birth, some happen by accident, & some happen as planned.

Nice woman: I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I just wanted to bring the food that I promise. *She hands a plate to each of them*

Samus, Rose, Sonic, & Luigi: Thank you ma'am.

Nice woman: The woman that you all have bought here. Begun to stir a bit as I was fixing….. *Samus dropped her plate to the ground & exit the room*

Sonic: *He caught the plate with his foot* That was close.

Rose: Let me get that plate for you, Sonic. *After Sonic picks up the plate from his foot. He hands it to Rose* Now go follow her. I don't know what exactly happen to her but you had this guilty look on your face ever since we had been walking to this place. I can only speculate that you somehow feel like her injuries was cause by you indirectly. You shouldn't feel that way. Those two twin sisters knew what had to be done in order to do whatever it is they was assign. So don't feel guilty about what happen to her, ok Sonic.

Sonic: …. I'll be back. *He exits the room*

*The other side of the house*

Samus: I'm so sorry, Sa'mus. If Trinity was here, she would tell me just how rude I just was to you. *She says as she is crying* I shouldn't never left your side. I messed up, Sa'mus, & you are paying for my mistake. DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT! *She stops crying* We need to get you better help as soon as possible. It's a miracle that you survive 3 strikes from that _seeker's_ sword. Ivan the Air Knight will pay with his life for what he did to you. I swear it on our mother's tomb.

Sonic: *He is just outside the door* (I'm sorry I'm so sorry)

*A small town within _Falbu_*

Sapphire: *suddenly wakes up* Barrett! Wait where am I?

Rita: You are quite the little girl. *She says as she is across the room from Sapphire*

Sapphire: Who are you? *She says as she is sitting up in her bed* & again where am I?

Rita: My name is Rita Hyrule & we bought you here, in _Falbu,_ after your ordeal with those other people. Seeing you lie there for most of the afternoon just made me wonder why you had four people after you like that.

Sapphire: I can't believe that they turn on me like that…. Vash, Melina, & even Vez. I trusted them. Thank you for saving me but now I have to leave. *She slowly gets out of bed & tries to stand up right but quickly loses her balance. She falls back to the bed*

Marth: Just rest here for the time being. You obviously used every ounce of strength with that last attack you used on those four people. *He says as he enter the small house* My name is Marth Havick. What is your name?

Sapphire: I'm sorry. I know that I owe a great debt of gratitude to her & you, I'm assuming. But I can't answer that question.

Marth: Fine little girl then can you answer this for me. Are you a _Fire-User_?

Sapphire: You saw or heard the explosion, am I right? Yeah that was cause by me alone.

Frank The Narrator: I think that girl is lying; Just who that girl thinks she is by saying that she created that explosion. Well it seems like that explosion has caught the attention of many & next episode will be the attention of another will be entirely on a blue hedgehog. Until then….. Turn Fantasies into Realities.


	11. Episode 11 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank The Narrator: Welcome to episode 11 of Fantasy Brawl. Some things are about to come ahead. Some relationships are about to get rock & a certain somebody may make an appearance for the 1st time. So let us jump right back into it at Hyrule Castle.

Shippo: Kayto! Come on I remember Selda telling us earlier to be ready by 6 o'clock & it is 5:51 already. I bet we going to be the last ones there like your training with the Knights earlier.

Kayto: (Selda…. Hugo. I haven't seen him since yesterday. I don't even think that he was at the training session. Hugo… big brother where are you)

Shippo: Well Kayto *he takes a seat beside Kayto* if you are worry about Hugo then you are worrying about the wrong person. I really don't know too much about that Ganondorf person but at the end of the day; I trust Hugo to help us to accomplish whatever it is that we need accomplish. For all we know, Hugo could be just thinking, training, or…

Kayto: Fighting… I'm ready now. Let's go. *He says as he stands up & looks at Shippo*

Shippo: Alright *He stands up then they walk down the hall together*

*Elsewhere in Hyrule Castle*

Fox Jr.: It feels like I've been trying to find Zelda for the better part of this day. (I hope she isn't mad at me or something) Wait why would she be mad? I haven't said nor did anything that would make her mad. *sighs* From what Selda told me, my dad want us to leave out just before 7. Sometimes Zelda confuses me.

Zelda: What exactly confuses you about me? *As she just suddenly appears behind him*

Fox Jr.: For starters, I don't understand why you have been avoiding me all afternoon. Now with this mission, I don't know when I'm coming back to you.

Zelda: 2 years, 10 months, 22 days, & 4 hours is how long that you have been away from me. I think I can wait a few more days. So do they think that Ganondorf had a hand in the explosion?

Fox Jr.: I don't know. I haven't really seen mine or your dad since early today. So what exactly is the relationship between Ganondorf, Hugo, & Selda?

Zelda: The only thing that I remember about back then was… *A image plays in her head* Ughhhhh *She collapses to the floor*

Fox Jr.: ZELDA! SOMEBODY ANYBODY I NEED SOME HELP HERE.

*Some people within other rooms came out to help Zelda. They help her up & carry her to a nearby room*

An red-haired Hyrule Knight: She is going to be alright. In the last three months, this probably is her 4th or 5th time collapsing like this

Fox Jr.: What!? Really I had no idea. Nobody told me about it.

An red-haired Hyrule Knight: That jacket… you must be her boyfriend Fox Mccloud. Hi I'm Kira Light, I also work in the U.P.A. Your family is quite famous.

Fox Sr.: I don't mean to interrupt but is everything ok.

Kira: Oh wow the captain of Star fox himself. It is a pleasure to meet you sir. Your dad is the reason why I joined the U.P.A.

Fox Sr.: So… *He looks at Fox Jr.* What exactly happen here?

Fox Jr.: I don't know….. We were just talking then I ask her a question & she faints.

Fox Sr.: I see. Let's go now we are leaving out now.

Fox Jr.: But I want to see if she is okay.

Fox Sr.: If you do that…. You won't come along with us.

Fox Jr.: Dad!? Are you serious? I can be in & out in a few minutes.

Fox Sr.: Go ahead if you want too but I promise you that you will not be accompany us on this mission if you enter that room.

Fox Jr.: I'm doing both now I will meet everyone at the town. *He says as he begins to walk to the room that Zelda was put in*

Fox Sr.: So is this how a captain of Star Fox is going to be portrayed? Putting others in front of others; not dealing with the task ahead. Maybe Falco had a point about you not being captain.

Fox Jr.: Falco doesn't think I'm good enough. (I thought if anybody had were to support me that it would be him) *He stops walking to the room* Well I guess that the opinion of one not many.

Fox Sr.: So you believe that the crew will be on your side, huh?

Fox Jr.: Why wouldn't they be? Everybody knows who I am. I barely have any problems with anybody. Dad, I'm going to see Zelda then I'm going to meet up with you guys later alright.

Fox Sr.: Ok have it your way but don't say that I didn't tell you what would happen.

*Both Fox Jr. & Sr. walk away from each other in different directions*

*Within the Star Fox ship that is parked in the back of Hyrule Castle*

Falco: So he says that I'm supposed to be the one to help him reach his true potential. Fox Mccloud Senior, you are a joke if you expect me to help that helpless boy.

*A knock on his door*

Falco: Yeah can I help you? *He says after he walks to the door & presses a button for the door to slide open*

A blue-haired female Star fox crew member: Mister Bird sir, I have a question for you.

Falco: Sure what is it?

A blue-haired female Star fox crew member: I want to ask if you are alright. I heard Mister Senior & you arguing earlier.

Falco: I'm pretty sure that word is going to get out at some point; so let me help it get out sooner. Fox Mccloud Junior is the new captain of Star Fox.

A blue-haired female Star fox crew member: *laughs* No really what was it that the two of you was arguing about…

Falco: … *continues to look at her*

A blue-haired female Star fox crew member: Wow up to this point, I had really trusted Mister Senior's judgment. To know that you never had a shot in being the next captain had to come as a shock…. Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that….. I just wasn't thinking.

Falco: No you are absolutely right. I do not believe for a second that he is dead serious about this little stunt. If anything comes up that the "Captain" needs to know. You should bring it to me 1st since the Mcclouds will be away for awhile.

A blue-haired female Star fox crew member: Okay I will do just that & by the way, my name is Melina Sirus. Can I ask where the Mcclouds are going?

Falco: *smirks* didn't you hear? We are on leave time. They are simply sight-seeing. Now Melina can I ask you a question?

Melina: Sure you can.

Falco: Was you near the explosion from earlier?

*At a _Fallen Greens' _town*

Luigi: So do you know where my big brother Mario is at, Rose?

Rose: No I do not. I don't remember a lot from a couple of days ago. (Luigi, I can't tell you. Your heart will break in a million pieces)

Luigi: Well I know as he always does….. he ensure your safety as always. I know he just simply wondering where we got off too now.

Rose: *She gives Luigi a faint smile* Yeah. Sonic & Samus never return back to our room. I wonder what happen to the two of them. Let's go Luigi. *She says as she stands up & grabs Luigi's hand*

Luigi: Um…. Okay *He says as he is being pulled by Rose*

*They exit the room & look throughout the house for Sonic & Samus*

Rose: I don't see them. What about you, Luigi?

Nice woman: I was wondering what the two of you was looking for. They left out together a little while ago.

*Outside the house but within the _Fallen Greens' town_*

Samus: Sonic, I want you to know that you aren't needed here anymore.

Sonic: What do you mean? I want to help you & your sister because if it wasn't for me….

Samus: WHAT!? I hope you aren't going to say that her condition is because of you. If you dare think that her condition is because of you then you don't understand what it means to be a U.P.A. Bounty Hunter.

Sonic: You're right. I don't know what it means to be a bounty hunter but I do know what it means to lose somebody that is important to me. I don't want you to have to go through that same experience as I did. I don't really know who that Ivan guy was but now since he nearly killed somebody that saved me. I want to make him pay for it.

Samus: Soni…. Power Suit Activate *Her armor engulfs her body in a few seconds* There is a hoard of energy signatures nearby; I want you to go back to the house & stay there.

Sonic: Sam….

Samus: STAY THERE! *She says as she runs off into the woods*

Sonic: I'm sorry but I'm helping you. *He runs in behind her*

*Just outside the _Fallen Greens_' town. Into the woods*

Samus: Alright if I'm correct then….. *A huge shadow suddenly cast above her*

Sonic: SAMUS! *Just as he calls out to her a large crash hit the location in which she was standing. As the smoke clears a fearsome looking creature silhouette could be made out* What in the world is that?

*The creature's roar quickly disperses the smoke surrounding it*

Sonic: (Samus) No she can't be. I don't know what you are but I'm taking you down right here & now. *He dashes at a high speed towards the creature & rolls up into a ball. The creature holds its two paws out in an open palm fashion. The power of the creature stops Sonic's charge dead in its tracks. As Sonic is still spinning in a ball; the creature launch Sonic into the air & begins to gather flames within its mouth* Wow this thing is pretty strong. *The creature shoots a wave of fire into the air where Sonic is* But I'm the fastest. *Sonic is seemingly engulf in the flames* Take this *Sonic suddenly appears right in front of the creature & delivers a punch to its scaly stomach* What!? *His punch didn't flinch the creature at all. The creature grabs Sonic by his head then it lifts Sonic off the ground & punches him repeatedly. It then throws Sonic to a tree & as Sonic was falling the creature shoulder tackles him*

Rachael: So a group of _Bowsers _is wondering around one of my favorite places. This just will not do. *Just as she said that Sonic hits the ground & sees other _Bowsers _behind her. Unlike the one he was fighting though, they were all frozen*

*Elsewhere*

Barrett: Sir, I take full responsibly for Sapphire's actions of earlier. If you allow me to do so, I'll be sure to put her in her place.

?: Sapphire Troutsi is of little concern to me right now. She is only just a kid. Now what is really important is that we get the initial hit on our target.

Barrett: Yes & with both Hyrule & Star Fox being infiltrate already. That makes things so much easier. So I can only image that you want to start soon, am I right Solid Snake.

Luke: I told you Barrett that you don't have to call me by my code name. You know that my name is Luke Burrell.

Frank The Narrator: So Sonic gets saved again, one of these days he is going to have to fight his own battles. It seem like the Foxes wasn't getting along at all. Hugo Yu has been missing in action for a couple of episodes now. In the next episode of Fantasy Brawl, we will see what a little of what has become of Hugo but mostly we will be following Selda & the others as they try to find out more about the explosion. So until then…. Turn Fantasies Into Realities.


	12. Episode 12 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank The Narrator: Welcome to episode 12 of Fantasy Brawl. It's a little late into the night now & the group of Fox Sr. & Jr., Shippo, Kayto, & Selda has left out of Hyrule Town already. Before we see what is going on with those guys, we going to start off by following a lone swordsman.

Hugo: …

*A group of men with steel weapons walking the opposite way of Hugo & one of them bumps into Hugo*

Rough-looking guy: Long cap boy, you better watch where you are going. In fact I think that you should apologize to my boys & me for bumping to me.

Hugo: ….

Rough-looking guy: So you think that you can just bump into people & nothing happen, huh? Well here in _Falbu_, we run with the infamous _Baltack_ gang & we expect to be respected by all. So show your damn respect to those in the _Baltack gang._

Hugo: ….

Rough-looking guy: Alright boys let us show this punk when you don't show respect then we got to beat it out of you. *The group of six men when steel pipes surround Hugo* ATTACK! *Two of them charge towards Hugo*

Hugo: I guess *The two men swung their steel pipes at Hugo when they got close enough to connect but only to have their steel pipes to collide with each other. Hugo ducks the attack & sweeps both men. He goes about punching each man twice in the face*It is pretty late now. I don't want to continue this any further. I don't want to cause any more injuries to your men. So I'm asking you to let me pass now.

Rough-looking guy: MEN! Now we charge at him at once. *The four of them wielding steel pipes charge Hugo*

Hugo: *As they get closer, Hugo look change from uninterested to excited* Are we really doing this now? *Two of them attack vertically & the other two attack horizontal* Come on now let's make this a little bit of fun. *He says as he lays on the ground then he attempts to sweep the four men but they all evade his sweep. One of them throws a kick at Hugo & he evades it to only be in the way of another kick by another one of the men that he also evades. He kickflips high into the air & lands a couple of dozen feet away from the group of men* Thanks for letting me pass. *He says as he runs off into the night away from the _Baltack_ gang*

*In Hyrule Woods*

Kayto: Mister Fox Sir, I'm sleepy. We left out too late. We can't make out where we going now & it is starting to rain now.

Selda: I have to agree. All we have to go on right now is where we think we heard that explosion. We don't know how far it is from here. I think we should call it a night.

Fox Sr.: *glances at Fox Jr.* Yeah but I think we are a ways off from Hyrule Town now. We have been walking for a little bit since…..

Shippo: I see a little house up ahead.

Kayto: Alright I'll race everyone there *After he said that, he begins to run to the small house*

*As Kayto ran to the house both Fox Sr.'s & Jr.'s ears flicker*

Fox Jr.: *He dash at high speeds, passing by the other three, to grab Kayto & pull him back*

Kayto: WHAT WAS THAT FOR? *Fox Jr. pointed in front of them & they see arrows where Kayto was standing at* How did you know?

*A man appears before the group on the porch of the house*

Calm man: Oh I'm sorry usually only punks from that _Baltack_ gang roam _Falbu_ outlands this late at night. To make amends, I would hope that you all would stay the night here. I don't think that its healthiest thing in the world to travel in rain but I could be wrong *laughs*.

Fox Sr.: Thank you for your offer…..

Kayto: And we accept. *He smiles at Fox Sr. after he said that*

Calm man: I'm glad for it. By the way, my name is Drew.

Kayto: Come on everybody. Let us take Drew's offer while it's hot. *He says as he enters the house*

Shippo: Dad, I'm sorry for Kayto.

Fox Sr.: *chuckles* He is causing no harm. It is just that we aren't that far from a town from here but I suppose this is the quicker stop. *looks at Drew* Thank you for allowing us to stay here for the night.

Drew: It is no problem at all.

*Fox Sr. & Jr., Shippo, & Selda enter the house with Drew following them inside his house*

Kayto: Shippo, look at this guy's collection he has plenty of shields. *He points at Drew's walls. It has a diverse array of different kinds of shields*

Selda: You make shields for a living, huh. I think you would be great for….

Fox Sr.: *shakes his head from left to right* I believe we shouldn't pry into this man's life.

Drew: It is quite alright. Yes I do make shields for a living however things hasn't been going well since those punks made their way out here. They have been patrolling these dirt roads like they own them. I dislike those _Baltack_ kids. They are only some teenagers with steel pipes but I think the one who leads them is merely using them to meet his own ends. They found out that I make shields & they attack this place a few times but I was able to fight off the few of them that have tried to overtake my home.

Fox Jr.: What can we do to help?

Fox Sr.: You all can stay up if you choose too but I expect to out of here before tomorrow's afternoon. *He says as he lies down on the floor*

Drew: I'm sorry. You all are wet & I forgot to hand you all covers. I should start up my fire place so that you all can get warmer. *He exits the front room & goes to another room in his house*

Kayto: I think that we should totally help him out with these Balrack guys. He seems like a nice guy. Hey maybe one of them saw the explosion & can give us some information.

Selda: Look at little Kayto, thinking that he is all grown up.

Kayto: I am….. I'm going to be 10 years old in a few months.

*Selda, Shippo, & Fox Jr. laugh*

Selda: Why you laughing, Shippo? You are only 12 years old yourself. You not even a teenager yet.

Shippo: Okay so what but I bet I can keep my composure longer than you can in a heated situation.

Selda: Okay you are on, little dude.

*Fox Jr. goes to the window & looks out of it*

Fox Jr.: (Was what my dad told me true about me? Am I too immature to be captain of Star fox).

*Before they left out of Hyrule Town, a few hours ago*

Fox Sr.: Alright Selda, Kayto, & Shippo, lets us begin this mission.

Shippo: What happen to Fox, dad?

Fox Sr.: He disobey me so he will not being joining us on this mission. *He looks behind them & see his oldest son running up to them*

Fox Jr.: *When he finally got close enough to them to be right behind Selda, Shippo, & Kayto. His dad, who is in front of them, walks pass those three to be face to face with his oldest son*

Fox Sr.: Leave.

Fox Jr.: I told you that I could do both. See I'm right here before you now, dad. Now let us get this sh…. *as he was saying that he begins to walk pass his father but his father would yank his collar & pull him back to a face to face standoff*

Fox Sr.: Seeing you now, son. Maybe Falco had a point about you being too immature for the job. Listen here "Captain" you have to be able to put personal feelings aside at times. Selda, here, has been the Hyrule Knight Leader for the last three years now. If she was with Star Fox then I would pick her over you so quickly because she has something that you currently do not have at the moment.

Fox Jr.: What is that?

Fox Sr.: Determination, she has this trait much longer than any of you five.

Fox Jr.: Five!?

Fox Sr.: Marth, Hugo, Zelda, Rita, & yourself. She was the clear cut pick to be the Hyrule Knight Leader, at least I think so. You are a focus one but not determine in the least bit. I'm going to allow you to accompany us on this mission just so that you can see the difference between yourself & Selda.

*Present time*

Selda: Fox, are you alright? *She taps Fox Jr. on the shoulders*

Fox Jr.: Oh yeah I'm alright. I just space out for a second.

Selda: Alright let us lay down together now.

Fox Jr.: *blushes* What!?

Selda: You are so perverted.

Fox Jr.: No I just….

Selda: Get some sleep alright, captain.

*The next morning. In the _Fallen Greens _town*

Sonic: I don't know who that woman was from yesterday but I'm glad she helped out when she did.

Samus: Helped out!? It is more like she did everything for you.

Sonic: Samus, you mean you saw the whole thing & decided to not help me.

Samus: Okay you caught me.

Sonic: But why?

Samus: You want to know why…

Rose: Okay let us begin this morning by being grateful that we are better off than we were yesterday.

Samus: Easy for you to say, Miss Queen, but your sister's life isn't hanging by a thread. SO MY TODAY ISN'T ANY BETTER THAN MY YESTERDAY! *She storms out the house*

Rose: I was only trying to lighting the mood by saying that.

Sonic: I know but…. Rose… Luigi make sure this town is safe. I think I'm getting the same vibe from yesterday when those _Bowsers _attack. *He quickly exits the house*

Luigi: Rose, can I ask a question?

Rose: Yeah sure.

Luigi: What are vibes?

Rose: Oh Luigi, I'll tell you alright.

*Outside the _Fallen Greens _town, In the woods*

Samus: I didn't want you to get all beat up again. *The _bowser_ from yesterday is beaten up behind her as she is currently in her power suit*

Sonic: Alright do you resent me for what happen to your sister? Compared to when I was in your ship, you have been quite distant towards me. You were willingly to talk to me about anything that I ask. So now I'm asking you now….. Do you resent me?

Samus: I'm not answering that question.

Sonic: See that is exactly what I'm talking about. *He walks a little bit closer to her* You have every right to resent me for what happen to Sa'mus. I don't know what a _seeker_, a U.P.A., or a _Meta-Knight_ is at all. I would truly like to learn about them all because it seems like they are all related to this Ivan guy.

Samus: (He's smarter than he looks) Alright I'll tell you a little bit about all three things. Let us head back 1st if that is alright with you.

Sonic: Yeah that is…. *He sees the _bowser _beginning to stir. It raises its paw & throws it at Samus* Watch out! *He quickly dashes where she is & pushes her to the side* Haaaaa *He gets under the paw & begins to hold up the paw of the _bowser_. The _bowser_ realize there is something holding its paw up & begins to apply more pressure trying to smash whatever it is that is under its paw*

Samus: You idiot. You cannot win a test of power against a _bowser_. You are quick enough to get away from it.

Sonic: (I know I should have moved back before its paw came down but now it is too late) *The _bowser's _paw just then drove Sonic to one knee* I can't hold it but….. but…..but I WILL! *He lets go of the _bowser's_ paw*

Samus: Are you crazy!? *She begins to go to help but Sonic's energy signature shot up on her visor & it stun her for a sec*

Sonic: I WILL PROTECT! *The paw nearly reaches head but it stops because Sonic grabs the _bowser's_ huge wrist* Now I'll show you what should have happen yesterday. *He leans back slowly to the ground, so much that it appears that the _bowser_ crushed him, and then he kicks straight into the air, sending the _bowser_ flying into the air. He then hovers in the air while revving up into a ball & charges toward the _bowser_ in mid-air. He attacks the _bowser_ several times in mid-air before landing the big blow to send it flying back down to the ground. He, once again, is seemingly hovering back to the ground* Are you ok, Samus?

Samus: *He lands right in front of her. He extends his hand out to her. As she looks into his eyes she sees that his eye color has change to red* (No this can't be)

Sonic: Samus, what's wrong? You make it seem like I done something wrong now.

Frank The Narrator: So you mean to tell me that he is a seeker. That Ivan was way stronger though. It looks like Sonic was finally able to fight a battle alone for a change. Speaking about change, in the next episode of Fantasy Brawl; somebody is planning on changing everything.

Luke: Frank, could you do me a favor & shut up already. Don't spoil it for the fans. *Smirks* Until next time…. Turn Fantasies into Realities.


	13. Episode 13 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank The Narrator: Welcome to episode 13 of Fantasy Brawl. In today's episode, a major player will make their first appearance as well as a faithful encounter between two characters. Along with that, Sonic & Samus leaves the _Fallen Greens_ town, Fox Jr.'s 1st fight, & more to come. So let us begin with Fox Sr. & his group.

Fox Sr.: Drew, is it?

Drew: Yes.

Fox Sr.: You can drop the act now. It is you & me here. The kids are gone. What are your true intentions?

Drew: Act!? I am not acting like I want those punks beaten up…. I really want those punks beaten up badly.

Fox Sr.: This _Baltack _gang, what did they do to make you dislike them so much? When you was talking about them last night, I notice that look on your face.

Drew: My face!? What do you mean?

Fox Sr.: I seen it on my very own. They rob you of something precious, didn't they?

Drew: Wow, I didn't think that I showed any emotion as I was talking last night but I guess that was my fault for displaying my personal feelings to complete strangers.

Fox Sr.: You obviously can sense energy signatures. That is why you decided to place your trust in us. On top of that, you must have seen how my son was able to react to your flurry of arrows. So once again I'm asking you…. What did they rob of you for you to have so much anger pinned up?

Drew: You win I'll tell you & only you.

*In the woods nearby a _Falbu_ town*

Kayto: I hope we can find something from this Balrack people.

Selda: Yeah I do too but I believe he said it was _Baltack _not Balrack. Fox, you better pick up your feet. Even your little brother is keeping up with me. What are you doing so far behind?

Fox Jr.: *He is a few dozen feet behind them. Walking at much slower pace than the others* Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize I fell so far behind.

Selda: Kayto…. Shippo continue on. I need to talk to this loser behind us.

Shippo & Kayto: *laughs* Alright Selda. *Selda turns around & begins to walk back to Fox Jr. They continue to walk along the dirt road*

Fox Jr.: (Am I just a test for Falco to become captain) *He walking with his eyes staring at the ground*

Selda: Hey you, the short stupid looking fox.

Fox Jr.: _* I'm not short.

Selda: So Fox, what is on your mind? You have been pretty removed since your dad scolded you before we left out. If you think that your dad was telling the truth about what he said then I think you should prove him wrong.

Fox Jr.: It's not that I think that he was telling me the truth but rather not having the support of Falco that comes as a shock to me.

Selda: I see. So are you going to allow his feelings to sway your own? Regardless of the situation, you have realize this sooner rather later, you have to think of yourself as number one.

Fox Jr.: What!? I didn't think you had such an ego, Selda.

Selda: It's not my ego that me the leader of one of the strongest forces on Hyrule. It was the very thing that your father explained to you. You have to realize that you are number one. So that others who to follow. Not everybody is going to be your friend. Stop being so soft hearted, you are a person who leads now. You have the responsibly of others now. So you have to think high of yourself so that you can lead others.

Fox Jr.: …. _

Shippo: BROTHER!

*Selda & Fox Jr. look to where Shippo & Kayto was walking & see them surround by men with steel swords*

?: Just who do you four think you are? Roaming the outskirts of _Falbu_ like you are somebody important; you must learn that the _Baltack_ runs the outer_ Falbu_.

Selda: So just who is this _Baltack_? Is it a person or just a collection of snot-nosed brats who bully innocents?

*From the opposite side where Selda & Fox Jr., the group of men made an opening within their circle that surrounded Shippo & Kayto*

Baltack: To answer your question, I am _Baltack_ the steel master. Today isn't your lucky day because I'm in a fighting mood. So you woman who wears red clothing, I challenge you. You are obviously the head of this little group here. Once I defeat you then my men will defeat your men.

Selda: Sorry but I decline for that reason alone. This guy beside me is the head of this little group. So if you plan on fighting somebody then you should fight him.

Fox Jr.: Selda!? But… *Selda grabs him by the collar*

Selda: Listen here, if you to prove that you deserve the rank that you have been given then prove it against this guy. If this guy defeats you then he will kill us all even your little brother. *She looks at Baltack* Can we agree on that?

Baltack: …. o_o I never said anything about killing anybody. I just want all to fear & respect my power.

Selda: *Sighs then let go of Fox Jr.'s collar* For how tough you claim to be, Baltack. I think you are just as soft-hearted as my friend here.

Baltack: Soft-hearted, huh, well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't like to kill unnecessarily but I do want to be respected by all those who dare roam the outskirts of _Falbu_.*He walks pass Shippo, Kayto, & his men to be a few feet from Selda & Fox Jr.* Now if you aren't going to fight then how about your short fox friend there. *He gets in a fighting stance with his sword in hand*

Selda: *talks low enough so only that Fox Jr. can hear her* You see that man in front of us. He may not be the strongest or the brightest warrior out there but he & I share that same quality that your father spoke of before. Now I'd admit that I wouldn't be doing the same things that he chose to do but he seems like to know what it means to lead other warriors into battle. Weather if it is just against unharmed innocents or a _bowser_; A battle is a battle that is all there is too it.

Fox Jr.: You're wrong… a battle is between two warriors who are willingly to accept victory or defeat. Innocents have no place on a battlefield because they aren't warriors like us. Baltack, for you being willingly to attack those who aren't capable of defending themselves; you are no warrior that I can respect.

Baltack: So come at me & I will beat the respect out of you.

Fox Jr.: You with no respect for others will not defeat. *He charges at Baltack. Baltack extends his blade forward to where Fox Jr. was running only to impale an afterimage of Fox Jr. Fox Jr. appears behind him & kicks him as he was turning around, sending him to the ground but he quickly recovers*

Baltack: You are faster than I thought, short little fox. This time I won't be so easy to attack. *He charges Fox Jr. & throws his sword directly at Fox Jr. He dodges the sword but his eyes follow the path of the sword after it passes him*

Fox Jr.: SELDA! *When he turn his back to Baltack. He sees the sword stop in its tracks by the fact that Selda is now holding the sword by its handle*

Selda: Don't focus on me. Focus on that guy behind you. *Just as she said that Fox Jr. get punch in the back of the head by Baltack, which stuns Fox Jr. long enough for Baltack to get to Fox Jr.'s side. He would deliver a devastating punch to Fox Jr.'s ribs that sends him flying to a tree*

Baltack: I believe that is it for him. I won't even use my sword to finish him. I think that punch was sufficed enough. Now…..

Fox Jr.: This fight isn't over yet! *He slowly picks himself up from the ground & as he is doing so wind is being blown from his direction*

Shippo: Brother, why are you going that far?

Baltack: So you are finally getting serious now. Now I don't feel like using my fist anymore. Throw a sword. *One of his men throws his sword to Baltack & Baltack catches it* I'll show you why I am to be respected. *He jumps into the air then he raises the sword above his head* THIS IS YOUR END!

Fox Jr.: No this is my fire. *An aura of red fire appears around him*

Baltack: Oh no! *Fox Jr. jumps into the air with him & launches a dragon kick at him* I don't care what you are… I AM THE STEEL MASTER! *He slashes down with his sword*

*When the two met in mid-air, a small flash occur when they met. After the flash went away, the two were already on the ground & they are facing away from each other*

Fox Jr.: Honestly, I think you would make a fine leader but as long as you intend to harm those who are weaker than you. You won't ever realize your potential. *He turns his head back, so they he can look at Baltack* You are more than capable of protecting the outskirts of _Falbu_; so why don't you give that a try instead of this seeking respect from others.

Baltack: You proven that I don't deserve any respect. *He falls to the ground* Just what is your name, fire-user?

Fox Jr.: My name is Fox Mccloud Junior, the new captain of the United Protection Agency's Star Fox explorers.

Baltack: I see so I never stood a real chance. *He feints from his injuries*

*At the _Fallen Greens _town*

Samus: So is that clear then….

Sonic: I mean sure if it is to help your sister in anyway then I'm willingly to do whatever it takes. I just want to know if you don't mind leaving your sister's side.

Samus: My sister won't let this kill her off. I don't believe that she will die here but she needs better care than what she is receiving here. So this is all for her sake. Weather I want to do this or not is unimportant, she needs somebody who can flat out heal her.

Sonic: Well Rose, Luigi, &….. I'm sorry we have been staying at your house but I don't think that I ever got your name.

Elizabeth: My name is Elizabeth Young.

Sonic: Okay well you guys don't mind staying here while Samus & me search for somebody that can help Sa'mus out.

Luigi: Hmmmmmmmmmm….. I don't know about….

Rose: It is perfectly ok for you two to leave Sa'mus in our care. She is in good hands.

Samus: Thank you, Queen of Mushroom Kingdom. I am forever indebted to you now.

Rose: No, we are just even now. Remember that you saved Luigi's & my life already. So this is something that I am actually glad that I can do for you.

Samus: Okay then so, Sonic, are you ready to leave?

Sonic: You bet I am. *Samus & Sonic exit the house*

Samus: You said that you wanted to learn about those things, right.

Sonic: Yeah, I do feel like, even though we only been together for a few days, that need to learn more about what is this that I've gotten myself into now. You seem like the only person that I can turn to for that information.

Samus: Okay I'll tell you everything with what I know.

*In an open field in _Fallen Greens_*

*Rachael Hyrule is walking in this field & another person can be seen in the distance*

Rachael: I was hoping that you would have made things easier for me.

?: I couldn't help myself. They wanted to fight & I simply oblige to their challenge.

Rachael: But to defeat three dozen men at once. How did you expect for nobody to find out?

?: Looks like I got some attention finally, Its about time. You know that I really been nice for the last few weeks. Sorry that I acted for myself but I want to see a few people again.

Rachael: I can only support you so much without giving anybody no indications of who you are…..

?: Why hide with who I am? Everybody knows who I am. I am Ganondorf Allengore The Fifth, the man who single-handily bought a kingdom down to its knees.

Frank the Narrator: So it looks like Rachael is a bad guy. I knew she was up to no good. See you can't trust a woman to…..

Rachael: To do what exactly?

Frank the Narrator: *Gulps & is sweating* Um um um um I wasn't saying anything about you.

Rachael: Oh I see. So you are just about talking every other woman besides me. So let me just end the episode before I get mad & you will tell me with what you was about to say, Frank. Until next time…. Turn Fantasies Into Realities.


	14. Episode 14 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank the Narrator: Welcome to episode 14 of Fantasy Brawl. In today's episode, Ivan vs. Sa'mus Aran will be explained, a newcomer will be seen for the 1st time, & one more thing but I forgot what it is…. Hopefully they'll show it in this episode & maybe answer some of my questions as well.

*In an unknown location, Ivan is walking towards the end of a room*

Luke: Tell me, Ivan, with how things went with my two stepdaughters.

Ivan: I killed one but the other got away.

Luke: Hmmmm….. Are you completely sure that you killed one of them or do you merely think that you killed one of them?

Ivan: I'll tell you exactly with what happened to her.

*Flashback, back to the scene where Sonic had just arrived to help the Aran sisters against Ivan*

Sonic: *Looks at Sa'mus* So who is this guy?

Sa'mus: With what this guy is….

Samus: Is everything that the United Protection Agency opposes. His kind almost took over several planets in this sector of space. Planet Asther was next on the list.

Ivan: You two lady bounty hunters seem familiar somehow. Maybe it is just my imagination.

Samus: … Asther was surely to be overrun by his kind but something prevented it from happening. After the incident happened on this planet, the number of Seekers dropped drastically.

Sonic: Seekers!?

Ivan: *laughs* So you don't know what a seeker is don't you, blue one? Just look into my eyes & you shall see just what the difference in a seeker & a non-seeker is soon enough. *His wings spread out behind him*

Sa'mus: I know what has to be done.

Samus: I'm glad that you understand.

Sonic: Alright now let's fig…..*Samus knees Sonic in the back of the head. He is instantly knock out on impact & falls to the ground*

Samus: I'm going to be coming back as soon as I can. Don't let your guard down, sister. Not only is he a seeker but a Meta Knight as well; which means he can use that cape of his to camouflage with the environment. *She picks up Sonic & puts him on her shoulders*

Sa'mus: No promises that he will still be alive by time that you return.

Samus: Yeah I'll keep that in mind. *She begins to take off to the ship*

Ivan: Who said anything about you going anywhere? *Just as Samus created a little bit of distance between herself & Sa'mus. Ivan appears in that little gap behind Samus* This time I got you for you for sure. *He slashes his blade in her direction but didn't cut her. Instead Sa'mus takes the hit on her back*

Sa'mus: I told you that I know what has to be done. Now go on, sister, & hurry back so that we can take down this guy. *She currently has her back to Ivan. She use the increase speed that her power suit enables to dash in front of Ivan & push her sister a little bit so that she would take the sword attack*

Samus: *She is looking at her sister's visor* I'll be back. *She turns around & continue to head back to her ship*

Sa'mus: Now it is just you & me. *breathing heavily*

Ivan: You do know that you can't possibly escape now. After helping those two get away, you took a strike from my sword on your back & I cut through your armor as well.

Sa'mus: Shut the hell up. I know that you must be taken out, You Seeker.

Ivan: I guess that will be your final words, bounty hunter. *He charges toward her in almost like a tornado like motion*

Sa'mus: WHAT THE FUCK!? *She jumps into the air, dodging the attack. She then shoots out a missile from her arm cannon & it seemingly connects with him* Did I get him? *She says as she is falling back down to the ground*

Ivan: I think I can answer that for you. *He says as he suddenly appears behind her with his back to her. He strikes backwards with his sword. He impales her lower torso*

Sa'mus: Damn it *She falls to the ground after being impaled*

Ivan: Honestly, I would have liked to have played a little bit longer with you *He slowly glides back down to the ground right on top of her* but you see that I don't have that kind of luxury today. Things are moving in the RST's favor right now. The destruction of Mushroom Castle, the boy with the _direct link_, & having you to die right here are due to the fact that he wanted it to happen. Your stepfather Luke Burrell or should I call him by his Rouge Spy Ties codename: Solid Snake. Now die, tie wearer *He impales her right shoulder with his sword*

*present time*

Ivan: Three strikes from my sword is what she received. I doubt that even that armor that she was wearing could have taken away too much of my force. She is dead, I can assure you of that much. Now as far as the other sister is concern….

Luke: What about her? She is no problem to us as her sister was….. I mean that she doesn't know how to go up against me like Samus could do. Now that Sa'mus is out the way, I believe that it is time that we go ahead with the next step of this plan….

*A shadowy figure enters the room*

Ivan: Hmmmmmm… oh I see things will be more interesting with him helping out.

?: ….. *An aura of purple like fire surrounds this being*

Luke: Seems like you're excited as always.

?: I'm just ready for whatever happens next.

*At the small house in the outskirts of _Falbu_*

Selda: And that is how Fox took this guy down.

Fox Sr.: I see & did you learn anything before bring him here.

Selda: Nope I figure that we would ask him questions with you, Mr. Mccloud.

Fox Sr.: I see so it seems like you all had quite the morning already.

Kayto: Selda let Shippo & I beat up the other guys that were with him before we bought him here.

Shippo: Hopefully, he doesn't have any more guys that are with him because if he does than this house could quickly become a battle ground.

Fox Sr.: True but let us find out about what this man has to offer. Now I take it that you are the leader *After he said that he gets face to face with Baltack*

Baltack: Yeah, just what in the world that you guys want from me anyways. All that I am, is just the leader of my own gang of warriors & I have never stepped foot outside of _Falbu_. Are you looking for somebody or something? *continues to get stare at by Fox Sr.* Why are you looking at me like that? You are creeping me out.

Fox Sr.: I'm going to ask you this once….

*Drew comes out from another room & punches Baltack in the face. He throws Baltack to the ground & mount on top of him*

Drew: *He grabs Baltack's collar & begins to cry* Because of you…. Because of you, I lost the one person that knew me best. YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I swear on that day, that the next time that I saw you again I would kill you on sight. So why so why AM I HESITANT IN KILLING YOU!

Fox Sr.: Noel wouldn't want you to do that kind of thing.

Baltack: What are you….. Oh wait, are you talking about that brown haired woman?

Drew: She was more than just a brown haired woman, she was my best friend, & because she was the wrong place & the wrong time. She was caught in the cross fire between your gang & some other people. I'm not going to kill you but I am going to beat the shit out of you for Noel's sake. *He punches Baltack in the face several times & he stops crying*

Fox Jr.: Alright that's enough. *Drew continues to punch Baltack in the face* I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH! *He emits wind from where he is standing at & red flames can be seen around him*

Drew: You are a…

Baltack: Fire user. *He loses conscience after saying that*

Fox Jr.: I am truly sorry that you lost somebody that meant a great deal to you but I cannot watch you punch that man in the face any longer. He may be misguide in his efforts but when I fought against him; I didn't sense a horrible person within him. I would say that his efforts in being respected were way off but I believe that he is a good person.

Shippo: Brother.

Fox Sr.: You came to this decision by just fighting him & hearing him speak to you.

Fox Jr.: Yes, dad, I did. I've seen horrible people before in my life during my time being a part of Star fox.

Selda: You said that Noel was caught in the cross fire between his gang & some other guys. Do you know who the other guys were who attacked Baltack's gang?

Drew: It happened yesterday after that huge explosion took place. I could see the smoke from here.

Selda: So it was pretty close to your house?

Drew: Yeah it was… in fact I can take you guys to the spot. I went to the spot of the explosion & it was quite the sight.

Kayto: Can you take us to that place right now?

Drew: …..*Looks at Fox Jr. then Fox Sr.* You know that you two are quite the father-son combination. *He lets go of Baltack & stands up* Alright let's leave out.

*In a small town in the outskirts of _Falbu_*

Hugo: I see. Thank you very much for allowing me to rest here for the night.

Lisa: You can return back here anytime, Mr. Knight Warrior. *She kisses him on the jaw*

Hugo: Um…*blushes & begins to walk to the door* Oh wait, there was one more thing that I meant to ask you, Lisa. Did you see or heard anything out the ordinary yesterday morning?

Lisa: Hmmmmmmmmmm….. Nope I didn't see anything strange.

Hugo: Alright thank you again, Lisa. I'll be sure to come back another day. *He exits her house*

Lisa: *She goes into another room & picks up a strange device. She begins to talk into it* The Knight Master is heading towards _Falbu_ without question.

?: You done good, Violet Rabbit. Continue to look out for the Mcclouds. We can pick up their energy signatures & we see that they aren't far at all from you.

Lisa: Yes, RST's Violet Rabbit out. *She sets the device down* It is unfortunate that such a cute guy is quite in a ugly situation. *She begins to undress* I don't want you to die, Hugo.

*The area of the explosion*

Fox Jr.: I don't believe it.

Shippo: Who could have caused such a crater?

Fox Sr.: …..

Kayto: Wow I'm glad I wasn't close to this blast.

Selda: Mr. Mccloud, do you see it as well?

Fox Sr.: Whoever did this… Is a _Seeker_; A seeker that has tremendous power.

Shippo: Um….. What is a _seeker?_

Selda: I thought that you knew with what a seeker was, Shippo.

Shippo: _ I wouldn't ask if I did know. So do you know what a _seeker _is, Selda?

Selda: Yeah I do. *She closes her eyes* In fact, my sisters & me are….. *She opens her, now, red eyes* seekers in our own right.

Frank the Narrator: So wait, you mean to tell me that all three of them are _seekers_? I don't believe that for a second. Zelda & Rita are not seekers.

Rita: What makes you say that, Frank? *When she appeared, the area began to get colder*

Frank the Narrator: Because I think…

Rita: See that is your problem. Don't go about something as complicated as thinking. Just say the lines that you was given & stop being so opinionated. If I have to see you again at the end of another episode then I'll show you that my _Seeker_ powers are enough to make you chill for a while. On the next episode of Fantasy Brawl, Samus & Sonic travel to some ruins in _Fallen Greens_ & encounter somebody there. As well as Marth & myself take that Sapphire girl with us on our quest to find & defeat Ganondorf Allengore the Fifth….. again.

Frank the Narrator: Hey that is my job.

Rita: Well that is all for this episode. Until next time….. Turn Fantasies Into Realities.


	15. Episode 15 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank the Narrator: Welcome to episode 15 of Fantasy Brawl. In today's episode, Samus & Sonic encounter a new location, the mysterious Sapphire will be traveling with Marth & Rita, & a something happens at the Hyrule Castle that changes this story forever. With all that said, let us jump right back into Fantasy Brawl.

*In an open grass field in _Fallen Greens_*

Samus: So with all that said do you understand things a little bit better now?

Sonic: The Meta Knights is a group of warriors that reside in the Dream Land Kingdom & they protect that kingdom from harm, _Seekers_ are people who abilities vary from each one & they are commonly ruthless towards non-seekers, & the United Protection Agency is an organization that has existed for over 600 years & they help out planets when they can't defend themselves. Did I get all of that right? *Looks at Samus for confirmation*

Samus: *smiles* Yeah you did.

Sonic: Alright so from what I understand is that… This Ivan, who is a Meta Knight, is the first Meta Knight to have ever defected.

Samus: Yeah & not only is he a Meta Knight but he is a seeker as well. The U.P.A. sent my sister & me here because of the reports of him killing innocents.

Sonic: That was another thing I wanted to ask you. Do all people from the U.P.A. wear suits like you do, Samus?

Samus: *laughs* No just us bounty hunters.

Sonic: Bounty Hunters!? Really, I didn't think they really exist.

Samus: Well they do & you have been traveling with two for the last couple of days.

Sonic: Oh really who are they? *laughs*

Samus: I bet you think you are funny don't you? *laughs a little bit*

Sonic: Well I made you laugh. So I must be a little bit funny.

*They are walking in an open field & they can see a large building in the distance*

Samus: Didn't think such a large building could be found in a dump like _Fallen Greens_.

Sonic: _ Some people call this "dump" their home & I'm one of them.

Samus: Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. I just…

Sonic: It is okay but _Fallen Greens_ is where I'm from but I never been out this far before. (Samus, she is acting different from before. I can't put my finger on it but something is off with her) Wait here Samus; I'll check it out alone.

Samus: Nope, if we going to travel together then we going to work together.

Sonic: All right I take it that you want to get on my back then…

Samus: Why would I do that? You are like 3 feet tall & I'm almost 6 feet. I think I can walk myself.

Sonic: _* I may be a bit shorter than you but I can go really fast.

Samus: Oh really prove it.

Sonic: Alright…..*He made the motion of him about to go running*

Samus: Well…..

Sonic: Could you hold this hat for me? *It is the hat that Luigi was wearing*

*At the _Fallen Greens _town*

Rose: *laughs hard*

Luigi: What is it?

Rose: Nothing… nothing at all. *She sees a note on Luigi's head & it has a drawing of Sonic sticking his tongue out*

*Back to the field of grass*

Samus: Alright you are fast but you also a short little hedgehog. Thanks for the offer but I can walk to this big building.

Sonic: It is a lot quicker….. See *He grabs her hand & he quickly cuts the great distance from where they were when they initial saw the building to them being right in front of it* That didn't take long at all didn't it….. *He notice that she was not holding his hand anymore. She was on his back* Guess you didn't mind being on my back after all. *laughs*

Samus: _* SHUT UP! *Sonic continues to laugh* You was going so fast that it kind of just happened. *She gets off his back & looks at the large building* Looking at it from close up now, I think we picked wrong.

Sonic: Why you say that?

Samus: I mean a well put together building like this in a dum.. place like this all alone. This just doesn't add up to me. I guess we have no choice but to see what lies within this place.

Sonic: What about Sa'mus? In her condition, every second matters on whether she lives or not.

Samus: You're right. Unless you can heal her yourself then I plan entering this place to see if it can help at all.

Sonic: I cannot but now I'm getting a bad vibe from this place now.

Samus: We are going in & that is final. *She grabs his hand & they enter the large building*

*At Hyrule's Castle*

A red haired Hyrule Knight: My King, We have release all of the civilians that wanted to be back in their own houses already. There are still some in the castle but not many of them. Do you want me to let them know that there time within the castle is limited?

Ike: Yes, by tomorrow's morning I want them back in Hyrule Town. Knight, what is your name?

Kira: My name is Kira Light, my king.

Ike: Knight Light, what is your take on the princess?

Kira: Well she did faint yesterday but she has woken up since then. She has not left her room since regaining conscience. She is a very shy & reserved young lady.

Ike: I see. You may leave now, Knight Light.

Kira: Yes my king. *He exits the throne room* Everything is almost set. *He takes a strange device & talks into it as he walks away from the throne room* This is Gold Ebony, one more thing remains I repeat one more thing remains.

?: *A voice talking back to Kira* You have done well, Gold Ebony. Rendezvous with Red Harriot & meet up with your team. Your job is done as a Hyrule Knight & her job as a Star fox member is done as well.

Kira: Yes I understand, Gold Ebony out.

*Within the Kingdom of _Falbu_*

Hugo: That Lisa girl was definitely the type of girl that Selda would hurt, without question. She was nice enough to let me stay with her….. again. I do always like coming here to _Falbu_; when it is on my pace & not Selda's insane foot march pace. *He goes about sightseeing*

*Some civilians of _Falbu_ is screaming & shouting on another street*

Hugo: I shouldn't make too much noise. *sighs* For that noise over there to be so loud, I can't help but to see what exactly is going on at that street. *He casually walks over to the other street* I don't remember seeing this event before.

*A parade with these white small creatures holding each float. By time Hugo arrive to see the parade, there were nobody on the sidewalks to see the parade*

Hugo: I know that I heard some people screaming…. *The white creatures put down each of the floats & turn towards Hugo* Something tells me that I'm not welcome here. *He turns around & the white creatures are behind him, now* I am searching for somebody. I do not want to fight a meaningless battle.

?: I see that you haven't change at all, Hugo. I see that you still care for that man that you befriended. I see that….

Hugo: STOP TELLING ME WHAT YOU SEE! Make yourself seeable & I'll let you know with what I see.

?: *evil laugh* You were always quick to anger when it came to him. Even your younger brother Kayto has more composure than you.

Hugo: Just who are you? (How could he know about Kayto? I made sure that people didn't know that he is my little brother). *He is now surround by the white creatures*

?: The one who taught you everything that you know about swordsmen ship.

Hugo: I don't belie…..*All the white creatures attack him at once *

?: *He is above Hugo on a tall building & is looking down. After seeing Hugo & the white creatures started fighting, he begins to walk away* Hugo, you always were able to follow your heart. That is one of things that I always hated about you, my little brother.

*At Hyrule Castle, in the afternoon*

Kira: *He storms into the throne room* MY KING!

Ike: What is it? *He stands up*

Kira: *smirks* Could you be a good king & die for me. *Small white creatures are behind him*

Ike: What is the meaning of this, Knight Light?

Kira: It is time for the Rouge Spies to take action. Our current step is to overtake the Hyrule Castle. Only thing holding us back is the fact that you are still breathing.

Ike: I see. So what is this Rouge Spies that you speak of….. Are they just as they sound like?

Kira: Yes and no. I had enough of you speaking for one lifetime. Black Knights attack *The white creatures start to dash forward at Ike*

*In the Kingdom of Mushroom*

Marth: So Sapphire, just what kind of power that you have? You look to be so young but it seems that you have a power greater than most people I have seen.

Sapphire: …. (I hope nothing has happen to the Hyrule Castle yet)

Rita: Don't worry about him. He is just a guy that wants to fight.

*The three of them are walking in the Mushroom Kingdom*

Sapphire: Rita… Marth

Rita: Yes. Marth: What is it?

Sapphire: I think that you two should head back to the Hyrule Castle. It could be in danger already. The RST is carrying out their plan & Hyrule is the next on their hit list.

Frank the Narrator: Alright let me see, Rachael a bad guy… check, Sapphire a bad guy….check, & um… what else am I missing?

Kira: The fact that the Rouge Spies are about to dominate everything in their way.

Frank the Narrator: Yeah that is true. Those guys are about to get taught a lesson, huh.

Kira: Indeed, now next time on Fantasy Brawl… Sonic & Samus encounters somebody in the building, Fox Sr.'s group fights against a couple of guys, & the Rouge Spies begin their dominance over everything in their way. Until next time… Turn Fantasies into Realities.


	16. Episode 16 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank the Narrator: Welcome to episode 16 of Fantasy Brawl. Now these Rouge Spies are making their move. Not a lot is known about who they are just yet but hopefully some light can be shed in today's episode. Fox Sr.'s group has seen the explosion site already & is heading to _Falbu_ not back to Hyrule. Sonic & Samus have entered a big building within _Falbu_ & have been walking in it for a bit of time now. However, we are going to start the show at Hyrule's castle.

Ike: It seems that I played right into your hands, Kira. Not only do you have me surround but you made sure that nobody else is able to help me out.

Kira: I'm glad that you recognize just how hopeless it is for you to fight here. The five warriors that you send off was really the only thing that delay this moment. You see, when we got word that Star fox was arriving here; we had to change things around accordingly.

Ike: So just like with the Hyrule Knights, there is one among the crew of Star fox that isn't true. However, you made one grave error.

Kira: That would be…..

Ike: The one that is before you now is the former Hyrule Knight Master… I DON'T INTEND ON FALLING HERE! *A glow can be seen on his right hand*

*At _Falbu_, both Ike & Hugo will be talking at the same time even though they aren't together*

Hugo: *A glow can be seen on his left hand* I don't know what this is about but I don't plan on being defeated here.

Ike: You dare challenge to overtake Hyrule…. That is something I cannot allow.

Hugo: I have to talk with him. Understanding others is what going to stop all of this fighting; since there is no point of trying to understand you weird things. You will feel this power of mine.

Ike & Hugo: HYRULE SEAL NUMBER 4! *Ike's Nbsolute Blade Aether is now wrap in red flames. Hugo's Nbsolute blade appearance didn't change*

Ike: Make this a challenge for me. *He swings his sword towards the white creatures & a wave of flames is shot towards them*

Hugo: Now….. *He starts to spin with his sword held outward then he charges toward the white creatures*

*At _Hyrule_ Castle*

Ike: I hope that you didn't expect those little things to stand in my way. Now Kira draw your blade.

Kira: *laughs hard* I'm sorry but you are not done with those "little things". They are the _black knights_ of the Rouge Spies.

*Ike looks at the _black knights_ that he attack & see that they looked as if they were never attack*

Ike: *Smirks* Looks like this is going to be a bit hard than I thought it would be.

*Near the Kingdom of _Falbu_*

Selda: (Mr. Mccloud has been quiet since we saw the site of the explosion. I thought that we would be heading right back to the castle after seeing the site but for some reason he want us to travel to _Falbu_).

Shippo: So Kayto, I have a question for you.

Kayto: Shoot.

Shippo: What do you say about me asking Chu out?

Fox Jr.: Wait who is this Chu? Kayto: O_O You like Chu, Shippo.

Shippo: Yeah she is a cool girl. I know that you are good friends with her & her family. I just want you to know what I plan on doing whenever we get back to Hyrule Town.

Fox Jr.: So she is with that family who you stayed with the other night.

Shippo: Yeah she is part of that family, Fox. I spent most of the day with her sister & her as they showed me around Hyrule Town.

Kayto: I have no problem but Rin doesn't like you a whole lot. He may oppose you seeing his sister beyond just being friends.

Shippo: Don't worry about Rin. I can handle him on my own. So Selda….

Selda: Yes Shippo.

Shippo: Why are we heading to _Falbu_?

Fox Sr.: To find somebody in need of help. Now everyone we are picking up the pace. *He jumps into the trees & begins to use his "Fox Flash"*

Selda: Kayto, take my hand. *She extends her hand to Kayto*

Kayto: Alright. *He grabs her hand & Selda begins to dash as quickly as Fox Sr.*

Shippo & Fox Jr.: Lets go. *They dash off behind them*

*At _Fallen Greens_, the large building*

Sonic: I think we should leave this place already. We have been looking through it for a while now.

Samus: I guess we have looked around here for a little bit now. This place is so well put together that I just knew that we would run into somebody here. I'm sorry for dragging you inside of here.

Sonic: *smiles* You want to help your sister. I can definitively understand your reason for wanting to check this place out but I think that we should leave it now.

Samus: Yeah you are right. Let's…. *She looks behind her*

Sonic: Sa….mus. What's the matter?

*Samus turns her back to Sonic & runs in that direction*

Sonic: Samus, where are you going? (I got to find out with what is going through her mind. Just the other day, she was willingly to part ways with me but lately she has been really nice to me). *He easily catches up to her. He is talking to her as he is running beside her* Samus, what is going on here? What made you change your mind about keeping me around?

Samus: *She looks at him as she continues to run* The thing is….

Barrett: She knows exactly with what you are….. Little hedgehog.

*As they enter a large open room they stop running when they heard an unknown voice*

Sonic: Who are you?

Barrett: I think that the better question is…. Who are you? Ms. Aran, your father would like your company at this time.

Samus: ….

Sonic: Hey you maybe if you don't know or something but Samus' parents are dead already. She told me when we first met.

Barrett: I see. So I suspect that you have actually grown an attachment for him haven't you, Ms. Aran. It is a sad day when a bounty hunter of high caliber to fall under such a spell. I bet you haven't told him with….

Samus: SHUT THE HELL UP, ALREADY. I don't have to do anything that I don't want too.

Barrett: Even if that goes against everything that the U.P.A. stands for as an organization.

Samus: *She turns her head after he said that*

Sonic: Listen….. I don't know what are you getting at with Samus but if you don't show yourself & face us then I'm going to find you & bring you to us.

Barrett: If I was you….. I would be worried too, little hedgehog. Not knowing the power that lies within myself would trouble me as well. Samus have been just biding her time with you. She knows with exactly with what you are….. So why don't you share with our friend here with what he is… Samus Aran *He jumps down to where they can finally see him*

Sonic: I don't understand. What is going on, Samus?

Samus: ….

Sonic: Please if you know something then please share it with me. *He gets in front of Samus & faces her* We are friends, right.

Samus: How can I be friends with the likes of you? You are a _seeker_ &…. I am sworn…. to preserve the peace that the U.P.A. has instituted across this vast universe. All of you, _seekers_, are one & the same. Your kind wants to disrupt the peace & cause havoc for all. *She turns her head to Sonic* Get ready _seeker_ because I will defeat you right here.

Sonic: You can't be serious, right? *He looks at her eyes* I don't understand, Samus. We may not have known each other for a long period of time yet but you know that I wouldn't want to disrupt any kind of peace.

*Samus charges Sonic without activating her power suit. She takes out her gun & shoots energy beams at Sonic but he was easily able to dodge them with his unmatched speed*

Sonic: We shouldn't be fighting, Samus. This guy is trying to pit us against each other for some reason.

Samus: No he just simply open my eyes to what you truly are &…. That is a _seeker_. *She continues to shoot at Sonic with her gun & he continues to dodge them*

Barrett: What are you doing? You know that you are great in close quarters combat.

Samus: Listen whoever you are….. DON'T TELL ME HOW TO FIGHT! I know what I'm doing here. Now go back to whatever hole you came from & tell him that I will see him soon enough.

Barrett: *laughs* Wow do you think that I'm that stupid. I clearly see what you are trying to do here. Since you don't want me to tell you how to fight then I suppose I shall assist you in your fight. *He dashes towards Sonic & he throws straight punches & kicks at him*

Sonic: (Something is different with this guy's punches & kicks. It almost feels like weighted pressure is added to it). *He is now dodging both Samus' gun shots & Barrett's punches & kicks but for a second he hesitate & got caught by one of Samus' gun shots. When he got hit by it, it didn't harm him at all* What the… I can't move.

Samus: This weapon of mine doesn't cause any serious harm to whoever it hits but it can prevent the target from moving for a short while.

Barrett: Hmph thanks for making it easier for me. *He goes for a kick towards Sonic but is stop by a whip that came from Samus' gun*

Samus: I thought I told you that you are no longer needed here. Now go off already or I will make you an enemy as well.

Barrett: Fair enough but I will be waiting outside for you. *Samus lets go of her whip that is on his leg then he walks away*

Sonic: (I still can't move. Is she really going to end me? I don't want things to be this way, Samus. So why….why…why) SAMUS TELL ME WHY ARE WE FIGHTING?

*Samus doesn't respond back & walks away from Sonic*

*At the kingdom of _Falbu_*

Hugo: *breathing heavily* No matter how many times I unleash my forth Hyrule Seal. These white creatures just don't fall down. I don't know how much more that I can….. *One of the black knights kicks Hugo in the back & he falls to one knee. The other black knights go in for an attack at the same time on Hugo & he braces for impact*

Selda: Leave out during night again & you will get another burn mark on your body.

Shippo: Long time no see, Hugo. Hoping we not interrupting anything here.

Fox Jr.: I see that you haven't changed a bit. Going off without saying a word is just like you.

Kayto: Wait, are you guys telling me that my big brother is behind us?

Fox Sr.: This is the reason that we didn't head back to Hyrule.

*The five of them stopped each of the many black knights attacks & then they all surround Hugo putting their backs to him in a protective fashion*

Fox Jr.: Alright people let us show these things that they messed with the wrong Hyrule Knight.

Frank the Narrator: It looks like Hugo is out the frying pan but King Ike is in dire straits. On the next episode of Fantasy Brawl, Ike continues to fight off the invasion of the Hyrule Castle, Sonic is left wondering with what were Samus' intentions were to start off with, & much more. Until then…. Turn Fantasies Into Realities.


	17. Episode 17 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank The Narrator: Welcome to episode 17 of Fantasy Brawl. These Rouge Spies are attacking the King of Hyrule Ike Hyrule & it seems like he is fighting them alone as well. At the same time, Samus Aran turns her back on Sonic & she is walking towards Barrett Grand. Hugo also got attack by the Rouge Spies but he receives help from the group of The Mcclouds, Selda Hyrule, & his little brother Kayto Yu.

*The other black knights go in for an attack at the same time on Hugo & he braces for impact*

Selda: Leave out during night again & you will get another burn mark on your body.

Shippo: Long time no see, Hugo. Hoping we not interrupting anything here.

Fox Jr.: I see that you haven't changed a bit. Going off without saying a word is just like you.

Kayto: Wait, are you guys telling me that my big brother is behind us?

Fox Sr.: This is the reason that we didn't head back to Hyrule.

*The five of them stopped each of the many black knights attacks & then they all surround Hugo putting their backs to him in a protective fashion*

Fox Jr.: Alright people let us show these things that they messed with the wrong Hyrule Knight.

*Kayto charges at the black knights*

Shippo: Kayto, wait a second.

Fox Sr.: No Kayto has the right mind set. We have to take the fight to these things. *Each of the Mcclouds suddenly had red flames around them* Come on sons. *They followed behind Kayto in attacking the black knights*

Hugo: Selda, why aren't you….. *Gets slapped by a teary eye Selda*

Selda: So you think that he is just your friend alone huh? Didn't want to involve me with Ganondorf again, is that what you are going to say.

Hugo: No….. I...

Selda: You messed up already, Link. When it comes to dealing with Ganondorf, it is not just a you problem it is an us problem.

Hugo: I thought I told you not to call me that name.

Selda: I know you feel responsible for what happen on that day but you have to understand, love; that the Ganondorf that we had come to know & love wouldn't do the things that he did on that day. We…. I repeat We are his best friends. So we are going to ensure that he is not going to be killed by anyone.

Hugo: Sorry that… *Gets slap again by Selda*… Ouch what was that for?

Selda: Stop apologizing, that just shows how weak you are. Now stand up, Link, & don't think that since we are here to bail you out of here that you won't be fighting still.

Hugo: You know that I hate being called that name.

Selda: Well get mad because you already made me mad by leaving out last night. So fighting here is just perfect for me right now. Hyrule Seal Number two *She transforms out of her dress into a slick one piece outfit with a cloth over her mouth & a small hat on her head* If I don't see you fighting…

Hugo: Yeah I know…. I'm going to be fighting you for the people I didn't fight. *Hugo & Selda joined in on the battle*

Fox Jr.: FOX…..FIRE! *He attacks, the black knights, head first with a shield of red fire surrounding him* That ought to take care of….. *The burn marks that they just receive is slowly disappearing from view* Guess that doesn't take care of them.

Shippo: FOX….. FLASH! *He runs at high speeds pass many black knights & attacking each one as he pass them* Alright I got to go & help…*The indentions that were left in each of his attacks are slowly being buff out* Can't help anybody yet.

Kayto: HYRULE SEAL NUMBER THREE! *He takes out some black marbles & throws them at the black knights. The marbles explode on contact* Hey big brother… BIG BROTHER did you see… *One of the black knights came through the smoke with a blue sword & Kayto turned his back to the black knights when he tried to grab Hugo's attention*

Hugo: KAYTO! WATCH OUT.

*Kayto looks behind him to see the black knight about to attack with a blue sword. Just as Kayto grabbed his sword in its sheath, Fox Sr. kicks the black knight from above*

Kayto: Thank you. *When he laid eyes on Fox Sr., he didn't see the red flames that still surrounds his sons but rather blue flames that now surround Fox Sr.* I never saw that kind of fire before.

Fox Sr.: Kayto, don't be so careless. *He seemingly disappears from in front of Kayto* (It is strange that I do feel an energy signature in this crowd of creatures but it seems like this one is lurking low. Wait I think I found whoever this person is…. They are up above). *When he reappear again, he was behind the man that was talking with Hugo earlier* That outfit!? Are you a Hyrule Knight?

?: I should have left but the chance of seeing my little brother dying before my eyes was just too good to pass up.

Fox Sr.: Little brother!? Are you talking about Hugo Yu? His older brother died years ago.

?: True but what if I told you that I'm *He turns around to face Fox Sr.* Sirgo Yu.

Fox Sr.: (He does look exactly like him). Lets say that I believe you. How is it that you could be alive? I was at your funeral.

Sirgo: Simple. Maybe I was killed or maybe I wasn't killed. It seems like you are a fire user of the three disciplines, Fox Mccloud Senior. You know that using _Dark fire_ would make things a bit easier for you & your band of warriors down there.

Fox Sr.: I don't completely believe that you are the same Sirgo from before but you do know that I can use the three fires & Sirgo did know that about me. So tell me why are you attacking your own brother? I thought that the two of you were close.

Sirgo: Seeing that he has help now, I don't think that he will be falling just yet. *He throws a device on the ground* Destroy that & the black knights will receive all the damage they have suffered already all at once, thus, killing them off with the destruction of an expensive device. By the way, Could you tell my brothers that their "links" mean everything to me. *He turns his back to him*But before I bid you farewell, you should know that the Hyrule Castle should be under attack already. Farewell for now *He disappears*

*Fox Sr. walks toward the device & picks it up. He looks at it then he tosses it in the air & blasts it with his gun*

*At _Falbu_, The large building*

Sonic: (I finally was release from her gun but she walked off a little while ago. I got to get outside & find her). *He is running to the entrance where Samus & him came from* SAMUS!

*He sees her in her power suit activated already & she is standing beside Barrett. She points her arm cannon at Sonic & fires a massive energy wave at Sonic. Sonic turns around & runs back into the building. The huge wave of energy that is being emitted from Samus' arm cannon collides with the building. The building walls get destroyed by the wave of energy. After her arm cannon finish firing, a big hole can be seen in the building*

Barrett: The bounty hunters' ace in the hole, the release cannon. I didn't think you would use that weapon here. Congratulates on your victory here, you just defeated a seeker. Now will you accompany me on my trip in seeing your step-father.

Samus: *She power off her power suit after shooting her release cannon* Tell me what is your name.

Barrett: We can talk as we go onward from here. I'll answer whatever it is that you want to be answered.

Samus: Fine, lead the way. *Barrett grabs Samus' hand & they disappear together*

*Within the heavily damage building*

Sonic: That was way too close. *He was outrunning the wave of energy &, as he was running, he hesitate like he did when he was fighting Samus & Barrett. He had completely stop running & the wave of energy was still coming but it disperse right behind him* Samus, why are you leaving your sister behind? You know that she is gravely injured by that seek…. I understand a little bit but obviously you left out a lot still. *He runs out the other end of the building* Why does everything looks… *Sonic falls to the ground*

*At Hyrule Castle*

Ike: Alright I lead them to the roof of the castle now. Seeing that no Hyrule Knight has assisted me yet, let me know that this attack isn't their first act. Just who in the hell are this guys.

Ivan: I'll gladly inform you on what the RST is going to do from here.

*Ike is on the roof of the Hyrule Castle with the black knights. They only block one path of his. From that large crowd of black knights, two figures are coming forward as the black knights open a path for them*

?: What can you do now? It is over for you.

Ike: I've heard that it was over for me countless times already….. So you going to have to say something new if you want to intimidate me.

?: I'm Lucario Enix, your daughter Zelda is right here behind me. Now which fire should I use here…. Red, Blue, or Dark. You know what I think some darkness is in order here. *Purple fire surrounds his hand*

Ike: …..

Lucario: Thinking I'm bluffing aren't you. Well just see for yourself. *With his non-fire hand, he grabs Zelda & puts her in front of him* Tell you father here…. Farewell. *With his fire hand, he….*

Frank the Narrator: That Enix guy means business & he trying to make a statement by using poor little Zelda. Samus is now a bad guy now. I can't believe her. She betraying Sonic like that & seeing how he instantly feel down after escaping the blast; maybe something has snap in him now. On the next episode of Fantasy Brawl, Fox Sr.'s group heads back to Hyrule & catches wind of the attack on it, Rachael encounters Marth, Rita, & Sapphire, & much more. Until then….. Turn Fantasies Into Realities.


	18. Episode 18 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank the Narrator: Welcome to episode 18 of Fantasy Brawl. The Hyrule Castle is under heavy attack & the King of Hyrule is in dire need. We are going to find out with what happens there but first we going to start off at the little town in _Fallen Greens_.

Sa'mus: SAMUS…. *She sits up in her bed* Where am I?

Rose: You're finally awake *She hugs Sa'mus*

Sa'mus: Yeah but who are you?

Rose: I was one of the people that you saved from Mushroom Castle. My name is Rose & this is Luigi.

Luigi: Hiya. Your sister & that Sonic do not get along very well. I think your sister don't like him for some reason.

Sa'mus: Sonic…. So tell me where did they go last?

Luigi: Hmmm…

Rose: They wanted to get help for you.

Sa'mus: I see. So how is it that I'm completely healed then….. did somebody come by or something?

Luigi: Nope it was all because… *Rose puts her hand over his mouth*

Rose: He wasn't in here when "that" person came in & fixed you up. So he doesn't know what he is talking about.

Sa'mus: *laughs* You guys make a cute couple.

Rose: What!? Luigi: *puts Rose's hand away from his mouth for a second* Really

Sa'mus: Yeah, the two of you remind me of my sister & her old boyfriend. However she wouldn't admit that they were more than just friends. Those two were quite the team.

Rose: What happen to them?

Sa'mus: He died protecting her from a ship falling apart.

Rose: I'm sorry to hear that about him.

Sa'mus: Yeah, that was a long day. Anyways *She gets out of bed* I can't be here any longer. My sister & me failed in our mission on defeating that _seeker_. *smiles* We have to report our failure to the U.P.A. & accept any punishment that comes our way.

Luigi: *He is trying to speak but Rose's hand is over his mouth still*

Rose: Oh yeah I'm sorry *She removes her hand*

Luigi: I said…. That is stupid, Sa'mus. You put your life on the line against that weeker guy & you are supposed to be punish for it. That doesn't sound right to me.

Rose: I have to agree with him. We may not know how things work in your world, Sa'mus, but I think that you are just as capable now than ever to do something about that _seeker_ creature that your sister spoke of to us.

Sa'mus: I wish things was that easy but I have to report regardless of how I feel about the situation. Do you two know where the ship is parked?

Luigi: When my queen woke up, she wanted to see outside & so as soon as we step foot out of the ship….. poof it began to take off with nobody inside of it. It was the strangest thing I ever seen.

Sa'mus: Okay thank you for telling me, I'm sorry but I forgot your name.

Luigi: *sighs* It is Luigi, I'm one of the protectors of the Mushroom Kingdom. My big brother Mario & me are the best of the best when it comes to protecting the Mushroom Kingdom.

Sa'mus: I'll be glad to meet your brother someday, Luigi. Do you know if he made it out of the destruction of the castle?

Rose: … We just don't know yet.

Luigi: What do you mean, Queen? This is Mario that will are talking about here. Of course, he made it out in one piece.

Sa'mus: So who house is this exactly?

*a knock on the bedroom door*

Elizabeth: I heard a new voice so I was wondering if she has gotten up yet.

Rose: Come in, Elizabeth. This is your house after all. *Elizabeth enters the bedroom*

Sa'mus: Thank you a great deal for helping me in my time of need.

Elizabeth: You all are so polite. I'm not too use to it. Most people here in this town are nice & mean well but their manners are lacking a bit. *Sa'mus chuckles* What is the matter?

Sa'mus: It is just that when you said that just now. It made me think about my other sister.

Elizabeth: So you have two sisters. I wished that I had siblings that I could have grown up with together. I'm going to make some food for everybody. So I'm going to get out of your way now. *She exits the bedroom*

Luigi: I don't see the big deal about having a brother. People always have mistaken me for being the bigger brother since I'm clearly taller than my short big brother.

Sa'mus: It looks like the sun is setting. Guess it wouldn't hurt to stay here one more night, even though I wasn't conscience for most of it.

*Within _Falbu_*

Sapphire: The two of you should be heading to Hyrule.

Rita: Yeah we should but we aren't going to do that.

Marth: Regardless of what happens, there is somebody that has to fall. Plus, we have faith that our friends will pick up our slack. So whoever is attacking the castle as you repeatedly say, doesn't stand a chance against our friends & family.

Sapphire: You two are dumb as Abyss Tower. To have any family is a blessing.

Rita: True & we aren't taking for granted that they will always be there for us. We know that they are able to be killed by anyone but we simply believe otherwise. So it is that belief that keeps us from heading to their side.

Marth: So those names that you said before…. Were they allies of yours?

Sapphire: ….

Marth: We only want to help you, Sapphire. You look every bit of Kayto's age but I can see that you are much more mature than he is right now.

Sapphire: (Wait did he say Kayto? Is it possible that he could actually know the _direct link_) *smiles* I'm sorry it is just that after those three people betrayed me; I just don't know if I want to trust people anymore.

Marth: I understand how you feel. I almost felt a similar way after a heated ordeal of my own but she helped me through it.

Sapphire: She!? Who is she?

Rita: Me, Marth & I are lovers. We share each other's pains & goals. There is nothing that comes in between us. Not even the fact that I froze him alive almost three years ago.

Sapphire: Wait why would do that to the person that you love?

Marth: She did it to stop this guy that I was fighting against at the time.

Rita: No I told you, Marth, that it was my father who told me to use my _seeker _power on the both of you. I wouldn't done it if he didn't persuade me to do it.

Sapphire: You are a seeker too? I had no idea that there were others like me.

*The three of them continue to walk in the city of _Falbu_ until they saw a familiar face*

Rita: Mom is that you?

Rachael: *She is wearing casual clothing* Oh hey there Rita, Marth, & I see that you two have a young one in the group.

Sapphire: The name is Sapphire Troutsi. Who are you supposed to be lady?

Rachael: I like you, Sapphire. I am Rachael Hyrule, I'm Rita's mother &…..

Marth: I don't think giving out your title out in the open like this is the best idea. You can never be sure of who is listening.

Rachael: Yeah you are right. So what brings the three of you out to _Falbu_?

Rita: Nothing really. We just wanted to get away from the castle for a while. Sapphire is lost, so we trying to help her find her way back home.

Rachael: Alright then I guess I'll be off now. Hope to see you back at the castle.

Rita: *smiles* Yeah me too. *They walked pass Rachael*

Rachael: So that little girl is the one that he was talking about. Wow to think that girl has that much power in her.

*Back with Rita, Marth, & Sapphire*

Rita: *sighs heavily* So you are a _seeker_, Sapphire? Do you know about you symbol?

Sapphire: *nods head* Yeah I do it is called _Chaos Control_. I never really used it before but I do know that is my _seeker symbol_ is called that.

Marth: So it seems like you are like Selda. Being a _fire-user_ isn't her symbol as well but it uses it to her benefit. I'm pretty sure that your symbol works in a similar fashion.

Sapphire: Um…. If you say so Marth. (I need to ditch these two. I got to find out what is going on with my…..my frien….. I got to know was they ever my friends to begin with)

*At Hyrule Castle*

?: I'm Lucario Enix, your daughter Zelda is right here behind me. Now which fire should I use here…. Red, Blue, or Dark. You know what I think some darkness is in order here. *Purple fire surrounds his hand*

Ike: …..

Lucario: Thinking I'm bluffing aren't you. Well just see for yourself. *With his non-fire hand, he grabs Zelda & puts her in front of him & she is sitting down with her hair over her face* Tell you father here…. Farewell. *With his fire hand, he goes to grab Zelda's head but is stopped by Zelda herself. She grabs Lucario's hand*

Zelda: This girl is so stupid. To have the kind of power that she has & not willingly to use it is just plain dumb.

Ivan: Why are you speaking as you aren't Zelda Hyrule?

Zelda: Because she turned to me in this moment. I'm Sheik Hyrule, a simple lost soul that ended up sharing a body with this hopeless girl.

Lucario: Didn't think this would happen but nonetheless you are still outnumber & surrounded. Even if the king over there could reach you…. It would only be to carry your dead body away.

Sheik (Zelda): Sorry but I don't have plans on dying here. _Seeker Symbol _Activate *Her eyes turn red & she places other hand on the ground*

*Nearby Hyrule*

Fox Sr.: We have to hurry. There is no telling of what is going on.

Fox Jr.: (Zelda & Ike, I hope the both of you are ok)

*The group can see Hyrule Castle now*

Kayto: Alright we are close.

*From the roof, a small explosion can be seen but there were no fire just smoke*

Frank the Narrator: So is Zelda, Sheik or is Sheik, Zelda? Whatever the case may be, it seems like this girl came to help the King of Hyrule Ike. The Mcclouds, The Yu brothers, & Selda saw the explosion from outside of Hyrule Town. They can wonder has to what exactly is going on at Hyrule Castle. Sa'mus is somehow back to full health after her fight with Ivan the Meta Knight. Her sister Samus is heading right to the man that may or may not be to cause for the series of events that have occurred already. What is it that she has planned for this man? To find out tune in for the next episode of Fantasy Brawl until then….. Turn Fantasies Into Realities.


	19. Episode 19 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank The Narrator: Welcome to episode 19 of Fantasy Brawl. The attack on the Hyrule Castle has taken a turn, It seem that the King of Hyrule Ike Hyrule was fighting a losing battle by himself but then Lucario & Ivan appeared with the Princess of Hyrule in hand. Fox Sr.'s group saw a small explosion go off just as they were able to see Hyrule Castle. Sa'mus is somehow healed from her fight against Ivan. Samus is heading towards someone that has a past with her family & her.

Samus: Alright Barrett, I can go alone from here. You said he is just down the hall from here.

Barrett: Yes, your stepfather can be found just a little bit further from here.

*They are inside a building. Their location is currently unknown*

*Samus walks ahead without Barrett. As she is walking down the hallway, she is looking at the walls as she passes them*

Samus: (I never thought that "he" would be back in my life again. After my mom was killed in that _Sky Wolf_ incident, he took responsibility for my sisters & me for a little while. Trinity didn't want anything to do with him after a short while; so she left him 1st. Sa'mus would follow Trinity soon after but I wasn't able to leave quite as easily as they were able too. Between Sa'mus leaving & me finally leaving him, I would say that was a 14 month gap. During that time…) *She reached the end of the hallway & now is in front of a wall that has the letters "RST"*

Luke: The Rouge Spy Ties is what that stands for, in case you were wondering.

Samus: ….*When he said that he was hidden behind the RST wall then he came from behind it & she step back a little bit*

Luke: *Smiles* What is the matter? I thought that we were so close after it was just you & me; nothing won't happen to my daughter you can be sure of that much. I'm sorry that you felt force into coming but I had to see you for myself. It had been nearly four years since I seen you. I gotten word that you had arrived on this planet a few days ago. So I'm glad to see that you are alright.

Samus: ….

Luke: Still nothing well we don't have to talk about everything here & now. You got time & freedom, so you can come to me whenever you feel ready to talk about your experiences. Your dad is here for….

Samus: YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!

Luke: You are correct, my daughter. I am only your step-father but unlike the father that you have never met I have been there for not only you but your sisters Sa'mus & Trinity as well as your late mother Cadea. So with all that said, I have business to conduct but you are free to roam around anywhere you choose. Just know that if you run into any trouble that your dad will be there to protect you.

Samus: So I can leave now?

Luke: You can do whatever your heart desires. One thing though, could you do me a small favor?

*Outside of Hyrule Town*

Hugo: Mr. Mccloud, who told you that someone was attacking Hyrule?

Fox Sr.: *He glace back at Hugo* Come on everyone, we have to reach the castle as soon as possible.

*They quickly enter Hyrule Town & sees that none of them are harm*

Selda: That's strange, if somebody was attacking Hyrule then I would have thought that seizing the town would have been the first thing that they would do.

Fox Jr.: It does seem strange that nobody in the town is aware of what is going on. Still though, protecting everyone is our top priority. Shippo & Kayto, stay behind in town to make sure that nobody is in harm's way. *The six of them stopped running*

Kayto: No way, Fox. We want to help protect everyone too.

Shippo: I agree with Kayto. We don't want to be left back while you guys are doing the heavy lifting.

Selda: We are not leaving anybody behind, idiots. We trust that if anything that comes to the town that you guys can handle it for us or am I wrong about placing any trust in you guys.

Shippo: No but we just want to feel like we are helping.

Kayto: Please let us come with you guys.

Hugo: Kayto….. Shippo, I understand how you guys must feel but we don't know what exactly lies ahead of us. We want to face whatever lies in the castle head on; regardless of what it is but we wish for you two not to face them with us.

Shippo & Kayto: Why not?

Fox Sr.: It is for your own good. Stay in town & protect those who you can protect.

*Fox Sr. & Jr., Hugo, & Selda rush off to Hyrule Castle*

Shippo: Guess we should check out Chu's place first.

Kayto: No way.

Shippo: Why not? I thought they were good friends of yours.

Kayto: They are but we are going into the castle.

Shippo: My dad said…

Kayto: To protect those who we can protect. So we are going to protect them as well as everybody. So let's get going already. *Kayto starts to run to the castle*

Shippo: I don't think this a good idea. *he follows Kayto*

*Inside Hyrule Castle*

Ivan: Black Knights spilt up. We will find that Zelda Hyrule. *He says as him & some black knights are running together* The back end take the left & the front end stay with me. When will get to this fork in this hallway we will break there.

*Elsewhere in Hyrule Castle*

Selda: I don't believe it. They defeated the Hyrule Knights that was here already.

Fox Jr.: That means they are fighting against Ike right now.

Hugo: We got to hurry.

*They are running in the castle. Going the opposite way of them is Zelda & she runs right past them*

Fox Jr.: Zelda! *He stops & turns around*

Fox Sr.: Where do you think you are going?

Fox Jr.: I'm sorry *He goes after Zelda*

Selda: That love struck fool.

Fox Sr.: Don't worry about him. We have our own problems. *The three of them are confronted with a group of black knights*

Hugo: Not these things again. Selda: This Sucks.

*At the entrance of Hyrule Castle*

Fox Jr.: ZELDA! *She stops at the castle's gates & he stops as well* What is going on? Last time I saw you, I wasn't sure if you were okay or not but now I see you running during a crisis.

Sheik (Zelda): So you are the one she cares about the most. *She has her back to him* To think that I would be able to actually meet you here.

Fox Jr.: What are you talking about Zelda? We have known each other for a while now.

Sheik (Zelda): *She turns around to look at Fox Jr. & Fox sees her red eyes* Too bad that you are being used by me right now. I wouldn't mind talking to you for a little bit longer but my time is running short. *She vanishes before Fox Jr.'s eyes*

Ivan: So who are you? *He comes out the castle with a small group of black knights* I felt that woman's energy signature fade away just now. Did you do something to help her get away?

Fox Jr.: (I don't understand. You spoke as we were meeting for the 1st time or something. Not only that but if I'm not mistaken you had the same kind of eyes that Selda showed us. Zelda, what is going on here)?

Ivan: So you're not even going to face your doom, huh? It wouldn't be the first person that I killed that had their back to me. Black Knights stay back. *His wings came out from behind him* I got this. *He begins to hover above the ground* This will be simple. *He charges toward Fox Jr.*

Fox Jr.: *When Ivan extended his blade, he is clearly aiming for Fox Jr.'s head. When Ivan's sword was really close to his head, Fox Jr. did a backflip over Ivan but before he landed on the ground; he kicked Ivan in the back* Don't really care who or what you are; but it seems like to me that you were after Zelda just then.

Ivan: *After being kicked, he stayed hovering in the air with his back to Fox Jr.* I've seen that attack somewhere but I can't think of who did it. What is your name?

Fox Jr.: I told you that I don't care about you or what you are doing here but for the fact that Zelda was running away from you is more reason for me wanting to defeat you for whatever is the reason that you are doing here.

Ivan: *Turns around to face Fox Jr. while still hovering* This will be your final battle foolish one. *He goes higher in the air then he swoops down to attack Fox Jr.* Farewell Foolish Fox

Fox Jr.: *He suddenly is engulf in blue flames just as Ivan was swooping down* Its Fox Mccloud, you overgrown bat. *He disappears & reappears under Ivan* Got you.

Ivan: You really think so, huh. *With his free hand & as he is charging still, he covers his body with his cape & when Fox Jr.'s attack reached him. He fade into the air*

Fox Jr.: What the world? *He lands on the ground & confronts the black knights* This isn't good. I'm all alone here. Back when we were fighting these things back at _Falbu_, they just kept recovering from their injuries until they just….. *Scratches head* I don't know what exactly happen to them but I think we beat them. They disappear after a really long while. Maybe that is it; they can only take so much damage. *He starts to fight the black knights*

*On the roof of Hyrule Castle*

Lucario: Even with that interruption, this is a hopeless battle for you. King Ike Hyrule as a leader of a kingdom, you cannot be reckless or put the lives of others in danger. Currently, more than ¾ of your Hyrule Knights are away on a mission to help another kingdom, the Knights that are here are either injured, dead, or still fighting. You should cut your losses & run already.

Ike: You're right about one thing, this is a hopeless battle for you. Don't tell me how to operate & with the energy signatures that had just arrive here it is going to be even more hopeless for you.

Lucario: You mean those fire-users that stormed the castle, don't worry about them. They won't make it up here before you die. You'll be killed just like that man die protecting that other castle.

Ike: Other castle!? No other castle has been under attack.

Lucario: For you to have so much power, it is sad for how you aren't able to utilize it like a true king should be able too. Do not worry for to much longer. Your death is near, King for now.

Ike: *Red fire surrounds the blade* You talk a big game there but let's see if you can back it up. *He starts to run at Lucario* (Why is he just standing there? He isn't even bracing for my attack) *Ike reaches Lucario & goes for an attack with his flaming blade only to have it block by Ivan's blade*

Ivan: Seeker Symbol… Inundate Terror Activate.

Lucario: Seeker Symbol…. Nova Interval Activate.

*Inside Hyrule Castle*

Selda: We got to make our way up to my dad. *She kicks some black knights into the air*

Hugo: I know but these things will not fall no matter what we do to them. *He shoots them out the air with a couple of arrows with his bow*

Fox Sr.: I'll open a path for you two.

Hugo: Mr. Mccloud Selda: Please don't

Fox Sr.: When we get out of here, I want to talk to you Hugo. *He dashes in with the use of blue fire* GO NOW!

Hugo: Alright. Selda: No I won't leave him.

Hugo: We got to go to your father. Mr. Mccloud knows this best, so we have to take advantage now before things are too late. *Holds hand out for Selda to grab it*

Selda: I don't want to leave but if I must…*Grabs Hugo's hand & they run through the path that Fox Sr. open* Be careful Mr. Mccloud. *She says as they are running out of view of Fox Sr.*

Fox Sr.: Sirgo, Ganondorf, & this attack here. I think I'm starting to see a connection now.

*On the roof of Hyrule Castle*

*Hugo & Selda are running to the roof & they finally made it to the roof*

Lucario: I'm glad that you could join us. My name is Lucario Enix, this Meta Knight here is Ivan, & this is what is left of your father. *He points to Ike*

Hugo: Oh no.

Selda: *She falls to the ground & cry loudly*

Frank The Narrator: Don't tell me that they got the King down for the count. These RST guys are no joke now. Just as that is happening, an unknown energy signature is approaching the _Fallen Greens_ town that Sa'mus, Rose, & Luigi is at; If that wasn't bad enough, Marth, Rita, & Sapphire are about to encounter somebody that is deadlier than the guys who beat up Ike. Until next time…. Turn Fantasies Into Realities.


	20. Episode 20 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank The Narrator: Welcome to episode 20 of Fantasy Brawl. The conclusion of the attack on Hyrule Castle, Sa'mus battles once again, Marth vs. _ _ _, & a few more things that happens in this explosive episode. We're going to pick up on the roof of Hyrule Castle.

*King Ike is bloody from head to toe & his body is smoking. Even with his injuries, he continues to stand but is clearly unconscious*

Ivan: Step complete.

Lucario: Yes it is. Now why don't you two young people run along before you end up like him.

Hugo: (I don't believe it. Ike is he….. is he…. This just can't be… IT JUST CAN'T BE) THIS FOR THE KING! Hyrule Seal Number Six. *His outfit turns light brown. He charges at them*

Ivan: Foolish boy. *He gets ready for the attack*

Lucario: No I can handle this one. Seeker Symbol Nova Shield Activate.

Hugo: Wait don't tell me that you are a…..

Lucario: Seeker, yeah too bad for you. *Hugo swings his sword at Lucario & connects with his torso*

Hugo: What!? *His sword didn't cut him* How can this be?

Lucario: Nova Shield… It is my seeker symbol. It allows my body to become as hard as the level of my energy signature. Seeing that you weren't able to cut me just now means that my signature is at a higher level than yours is right now. *He punches Hugo in the face & Hugo stumbles back a bit. He follows up with a tail sweep on Hugo's legs. While Hugo is still in the air* Your brother will be sad to find out that I killed you instead of him. *He blasts a ball of dark fire at Hugo's torso. The dark fire sent Hugo crashing into the wall beside Selda*

Selda: Hugo…. *She goes to Hugo & sees a big burn mark on his torso* I will take care of this…. Father….. Hugo. *She has her back to Lucario & Ivan*

Lucario: You are lucky that I'm here & not anybody else. Nova Flame Seeker

Selda: How do you know about my symbol?

Lucario: That's a secret that only members of the Rouge Spy Ties can know. If you know what is best for you, I would suggest that you take these pathetic warriors here & retreat.

Ivan: (Giving them a chance to retreat, that isn't how we operate. If "he" was here then things would be different)

Selda: I see but I cannot abide by your request. *She turns around to face them* I am the Hyrule Knight Leader & I challenge the both of you. *She gets in a fighting stance*

Ivan: *Laughs* You're even more foolish than that boy. *He runs towards her*

Lucario: You fool wait.

Ivan: No I'm killing this one.

Selda: Seeker Symbol Nova Flame Activate. *Ivan's body is caught on fire*

Ivan: *Screams in horror of being on fire then he flies away*

Lucario: Good job in driving him away but once he realize that he isn't being burnt alive, he will return. So again I ask that you retreat from the castle unless you do not value your life. *A group of black knights come from the hole in the roof made by Sheik hoisting a body above their heads* It is not like I'm forcing you to leave or anything. If you choose to fight me here & now, just know that these three will die.

Selda: Mr. Mccloud oh no. *She sees Fox Sr. beaten up on top of the black knights*…. Alright you win I'll retreat before that guy returns. You can be sure that I will come back & defeat you, Lucario.

*In front of Hyrule Castle*

Fox Jr.: Alright I'm spent here, I got nothing left now. *Just as the black knights was about to attack him, something bulldoze them out the way & somebody was standing in front of him*

Falco: Hey there….. Captain. *He extends his hand to help Fox Jr. up*

Fox Jr.: *smiles* I'm glad to see you, Falco. I didn't know if I wouldn't made it there. *He grabs Falco's hand*

Falco: Too bad that you became what I sought after for so long now. I didn't want things to be this way but you left me no choice. *He takes his blaster out & shoots Fox Jr. in the arm*

Fox Jr.: *Screams in pain* But why….. why Falco? My father trusted you with his life.

Falco: The Rouge Spy Ties have been apart of my life longer than Star fox has been. What is happening today has been in process for a long time now.

Fox Jr.: What do you mean?

Falco: Today is a glorious day for the Rouge Spy Ties. We are just that much closer to realizing our ultimate goal.

Fox Jr.: Ultimate goal!? These Rouge Spy guys, what did they do to you? Falco, I TRUSTED YOU IN BEING THERE FOR US.

*A blue hair woman in a Star fox uniform walk up behind Falco*

Melina: Are you done here? HE is about to arrive here any moment now.

Falco: Alright Melina I understand. *He walks to Fox Jr. until he is face to face with him* Good luck with living. *He blasts the same arm then both of his legs* This could have been avoid fairly easily. *He walks away into Hyrule Castle with Melina & the black knights*

*As Fox Jr. continue to lie on the ground, he didn't scream from the pain of being shot. He closes his eyes & tears came down from his face. He hears some voices*

Kayto & Shippo: FALCO, WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU. *They are charging towards Falco, Melina, & the black knights*

Melina: Continue onward Falco. I'll use my _Tie_ to get rid of these two.

Falco: … *He looks at Kayto & Shippo as they charge him then turn back around to walk towards Hyrule Castle*

Shippo: Get out the way!

Kayto: Unless you want to get hurt.

Melina: Cute, I'll give you that much little boys. Tie Forty One activate. *A blacken bowser appeared in front of her* End them. *The blacken browser raise its paws in the air*

Shippo: Kayto, you attack low & I get high.

*Shippo use his fire to accelerate him faster as he jump towards the bowser's head. Kayto takes out his boomerang & throws it at the feet of the bowser. Just as their attacks where about to connect, the bowser hid in its shell to avoid both attacks. Kayto continue charging the bowser head on & swung his sword at its torso. The bowser block Kayto's blade with its paw & pulled Kayto in for a devastating punch to the face which sent Kayto flying pass Fox Jr.*

Shippo: KAYTO! *Before he could refocus on the blacken bowser, the bowser was already in front of him. It back tackle him with it's spikes connecting to Shippo's body. The bowser falls back to the ground with Shippo still imbedded in its back spikes*

Fox Jr.: Kayto *He looks back at Kayto*…. Shippo *He looks at Shippo*…. No they just can't be they can't be…..They can't be….THEY CAN'T BE….. This isn't real….. This just can't be real. *An purple fire begins to surround him* THEY WERE ONLY KIDS! *An surge of energy came over Fox Jr. & he quickly charges the blacken bowser. He grabs Shippo off of its spikes then he kick it in it's side which push it back a little bit* I'm so sorry, little brother. *He runs to the blacken bowser & throws a flurry of kicks all round its body. The bowser was stunned after the last kick & Fox Jr., realize this moment, deliver a brutal jumping backflip kick to its chin which sends it flying in the air. While it is still in the air, Fox Jr. charges his purple fire & fly into the air to headbutt its torso then takes the both of them plunging back to the ground. Fox Jr. steps out of the hole that he made looking at Melina* Now you….. *He looks at her with murderous intent*

*At the small _Fallen Greens_ town*

Sa'mus: I cannot sleep. *She gets out of bed & walks out of her room* I'm sorry about all the trouble but you two wouldn't survive too much longer in my world. Luigi….. Rose, Thank you for taking care of me & goodbye.

Elizabeth: Why does it have to be goodbye? *She says when she exited her room* I've seen a little bit from the four of them. They care a great deal about you.

Sa'mus: I've only met three of them just the other day. My two sisters is all I got & all that I want.

Elizabeth: You say that but I think you would like to stay friends with those three that you just met. Sonic, Luigi, & Rose seem to be wonderful people just like you & your sister. Do not let this night be goodbye to them.

Sa'mus: Ok, I'll be outside. Thank you *She walks out the house* I guess it wouldn't hurt if I stayed in contact with them. *She looks into the night sky*

A male town resident: You say what happen now.

A young female town resident: Um…. Um…. It happen so quickly that I'm not sure what exactly happened to the barn. *Sa'mus walks over*

Sa'mus: I'm sorry for cutting in like this but what seems to be the trouble.

A young female town resident: Um… um… I….. was walking to the barn to get something & I saw the barn get demolish by a blue flash.

Sa'mus: Thank you, little girl. I'll handle this for you. (Blue flash, huh. What made him want to do this I wonder?) *She follows the girl to the demolish barn house*

A young female town resident: Here where it used to be.

Sa'mus: Hey Sonic, are still around or what?

*A small blue ball jump out of the trees*

Sa'mus: Figure as much. There isn't too many blue people I know. So how about you apologize… *The blue ball lunches toward Sa'mus* What the Abyss? Sonic, what gotten into you? *She evades the blue ball then it stop spinning & a figure could be made out* Sonic…. *The figure runs toward Sa'mus & Sa'mus takes out her stun gun* Don't get things confuse, Sonic. I don't mind beating you up if you want to challenge me. *She uses the whip on her gun to try attack the figure from a long distance. The figure was seemingly struck by it but it faded into the air until it was right beside Sa'mus & threw a punch at her which was counter by Sa'mus. She put its arm behind its back & held the other arm upwards* Sonic, Is that you?

Sonic: …. *In a deeper tone* Why wouldn't it be me? I just want to….. destroy anything in my way so if you plan on being in it then destroying you would be next unless you move.

*In _Falbu_*

?: I'm glad that you decided to come alone. You don't want those two girls to get hurt, don't you? Especially for one of them being your lover & all. *laughs*

Marth: So you're a stalker, creep, & you seem to think you are actually funny. Good combination you have going there. Just who are you? I'm starting to think that I am wasting my time here.

*The two of them are in a park within _Falbu_. They are standing across from each other by a few dozen feet*

?: Wasting your time? Hmph I guess finding Ganondorf Allengore The fifth isn't that important to you.

Marth: What makes you think that I'll believe anything you say?

?: Knowing my son takes priority over all. I like to think that I am a good role model for him.

Marth: *cautiously chuckles* What did you say? I could have sworn that you said something of interest.

?: I said my son takes priority over all….. *Marth's Nbsolute blade touches the ground*

Marth: FALCHION! *From where Marth is standing, the ground in front of him suddenly lifts into the air & is heading right towards the man*

?: Let us not do this child. *Just as the lifted ground was about to hit the man, he puts his hand out & when it collide with the ground. The ground fell apart in front of the man* I just want to….. *Just as the ground broke apart in front of him, Marth was right behind it. Marth aim for the man's head but the man caught the blade with two hands* As his father, I want you to kill my son for me.

Frank The Narrator: Just who is that guy? He wants Marth to kill Ganondorf. For one, I don't think he could win & two, that is his son apparently. The guys at the Hyrule Castle are getting their assess handed to them. Ike, Shippo, Kayto, Hugo, & Fox Sr. are down for the count. Selda & Fox Jr. is the only ones who can still do something about anything. Sa'mus was about to leave but now I bet she wishes that she did because she just encounter a Sonic that wants to destroy. On the next episode, Selda finally meets "him", Sa'mus runs off into the woods while fighting Sonic, & Rachael stops by where Rita & Sapphire is at. Until then….. Turn Fantasies Into Realties.


	21. Episode 21 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank The Narrator: Welcome to episode 21 of Fantasy Brawl. Fox Jr. went a little mad there with some purple fire there. He looking like he can really make a huge difference now. Sonic attacked Sa'mus but it just doesn't seem like the Sonic that we have come to know. Hopefully Sa'mus can find a way to help our hero. Both of our heroes have gone a bit mad here. Let's see what happens next with these two warriors, Sonic The Hedgehog & Fox Mccloud Junior.

*In Falbu*

*Sapphire & Rita are sleeping in a inn. Sapphire is having a troublesome dream*

Sapphire: Hey Vash, where are you running off too now?

Vash: ….. *Has his back to her*

Sapphire: Okay…. Melina can you tell me what is Vash's problem?

Melina: …. *Has her back to her*

Sapphire: Is there some little joke that you guys are on or something? Vez, my bestie, can you tell them two to stop with this lame ass joke?

Vez: ….. *Turns around to face Sapphire* You were never friends with us. We were using you to meet our goals. Now take my hand so that you can continue being used by us….. & Barrett.

Sapphire: What are you saying, Vez? Barrett isn't using me or any of you. I may think that he is a stick in the mud but I actually like how he has led us to where we are right now.

Melina: You're right, he is a great leader. So much so that he has leaded us to take up arms against one of our own. Sapphire Troutsi, you are an enemy to us.

Sapphire: SHUT UP! That is not true. All of us share ties to each other in not only our forced abilities but I thought we were all….. all…*starts to cry*

Vash: *He turns around & goes over to Sapphire. He stands right beside her* It sucks doesn't it. I really hate it that things turn out this way. The power that you have within you is just a burden for everybody. It is for the best, Phire.

Sapphire: *continues to cry*

Barrett: Why is this shocking for you? You know that you are a tie wearer & a seeker. That is something that has never existed before you. Your tie & symbol are of the upmost importance due to the fact…..

Vez, Melina, & Vash: We need it for the _Zero Tie_.

*Sapphire wakes up then she hears a knock at the door*

Sapphire: (It was a dream. Thank goodness it wasn't real) *She gets up from her bed & heads to the door* Where did Marth head off too? *She looks at Rita's & Marth's bed* This must be him at the door. I wonder what made him get out in the middle of the night. *She is at the door* Hey Marth, is that you out there?

Rachael: No… It is me, Rita's mother.

Sapphire: Okay I'll let you in. *She opens the door*

Rachael: Sorry about this *She places her hand on Sapphire's stomach*

*In a small Fallen Greens town*

*Sa'mus is running into the woods & Sonic is above her, jumping from tree to tree*

Sa'mus: (Where is my sister? Last I checked, this Sonic guy was a helpless injured little blue hedgehog now he is a murderous killing machine. Clearly something isn't right with this hedgehog. I think I lost him) *She stops running* Sonic, what is your problem?

Sonic: You right now. *He suddenly appears beside her. He throws another punch at her & she counter the punch by throwing him a short distance* You sure are a tough girl. Enough of the games, I'm ending you right here & now. For the record, that fool Sonic do not hold a candle to my power. For that I am Mephiles The Hedgehog. Now Seeker Symbol….. *He grabs his head* You fool stop interfering with my business. *He yells then passes out on the ground*

Sa'mus: I know I heard that right. Samus would not like for me to do this but since she's not around at the moment. I don't care if you are Sonic or that other guy. I've seen first-hand that body do some amazing things. No matter what may happen, I will be there for you little blue hedgehog.

*At Hyrule Castle*

Melina: Stop looking at me like that you freak. I said STOP IT. *A red, blue, & green bowser appeared in front of her* Get him! *The red & blue bowsers go to the right & left. While the green bowser jumps high in the air. From the left of Fox Jr., The red bowser's claws are covered with red flames. From the right, The blue bowser's claws are frozen. From above, The green bowser put itself into its shell & spins rapidly*

Fox Jr.: … *The three bowsers' attacks reach at where Fox Jr. was standing & a pile of smoke kick up*

Melina: That guy looked like "him" for a second. I was so scared just then but now he is gone.

Fox Jr.: Who is him? *He whispers into her ears as he suddenly appears behind her*

Melina: … (No way, that is impossible. I saw them connect with him. He shouldn't be alive). *She looks at the bowsers she summoned* Oh my Athena.

Fox Jr.: Beautiful sight isn't it? *The three bowsers are covered in blood* Now tell me just who this him is exactly.

Ganondorf V: Another dark fire user. I didn't expect to find another one here.

*He walks in from the front gates of Hyrule Castle with a woman*

Fox Jr.: Oh yeah, so I take it that you are him?

Ganondorf V: Who else is here, Melina?

Melina: Um… Um… *She is nervous for Fox Jr. being behind her*

Ganondorf: I see *He slowly walks toward Fox Jr. & Melina* Don't really know who you think you are but if you want to fight somebody then pick a fight with me.

Fox Jr.: Tough guy let's see how you handle this…. *He pushes Melina hard enough to send her flying at Ganondorf V but the woman that came with him quickly intervene by grabbing Melina before she reach Ganondorf V. Fox Jr. was behind Melina that whole time & after the woman took her from in front of Fox Jr. He was already inches away from attacking Ganondorf* Ha ha worked like a…. *Just before his attack reached, Ganondorf V evades it & grabbed Fox Jr.'s ankle. He throws him high enough in the air to where Selda is able to see him*

*On the roof of Hyrule Castle*

Selda: No don't tell me that he can use it as well.

Lucario: Seems like "he" has arrived.

Selda: Who is "he"?

Lucario: Why it is your old friend Ganondorf Allengore the fifth.

Selda: Is he fighting Fox down there?

*Fox Jr. regains control of himself in the air*

Fox Jr.: ALRIGHT LETS GO FOR REAL NOW! *He charges his dark fire & begins to descend head first back to the ground at a high rate right at Ganondorf V* YOU'RE DONE FOR. *He collides with Ganondorf V's fist*

Ganondorf V: That is enough out of you. *Fox Jr. was instantly knocked out by his punch & now lies in front of him*

Selda: *She is yelling from the roof* GANONDORF PLEASE HELP US. I KNOW YOU BETTER THAN ANY OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO CLAIMS TO BE YOUR ALLY. HYRULE NEEDS YOU RIGHT NOW.

Ganondorf V: *He didn't even acknowledge her plea*You are fast, Samus. I guess that what makes you special.

Samus: … *She didn't look at Ganondorf V*

Melina: Thank you so much. You saved my life there. That guy went crazy for a while there. Good thing, you two showed up.

*On the roof of Hyrule Castle*

Selda: Alright I'm gone. *She gathers the warriors on the roof & in front of the castle. Now she is in front of Hyrule Castle* (I'm sorry everybody but I cannot fight against Ganondorf. I know that Hugo & myself can reach him, somehow) *The castle gates close shut in front of her face* This is the best route, I know it is.

*People from Hyrule Town saw the warriors on the ground behind Selda & they walked up to her*

Old man: Who was fighting up there at the castle?

Woman: Is that the king on the ground?

Boy: Why did the big doors just close on us?

Chu: Oh no, Shippo & Kayto. *She goes to Kayto's & Shippo's unconscious bodies*

Seri: What is happening, Selda?

Rin: Is there anything I can do to help?

*Trish was walking out of her house but when she glance towards the big crowd; she quickly goes back into her house*

Selda: *She turn around just in time to see Trish's action* If you all would be so kind & take these brave souls off to your houses; I will be sure to make it worth your interest to care for these men & boys.

Chu: Leave it to me, Selda. *She smiles & salutes*

Selda: Okay my little secret Hyrule Knight. I'll be right back. *The townspeople pick up the fallen warriors & bring them into town. Selda walks to Trish's house* Hi, Miss Allen. Can I talk to you for a short while? *She said when she got to her door*

Trish: ….. Come in.

Selda: *She opens the door* I was wondering if the Rouge Spy Ties mean anything to you.

Trish: Excuse me, Selda. Where is this coming from?

Selda: Miss Allen, please if you can help me then I am begging you to let me know anything that you know about these Rouge Spy Tie guys.

Trish: *She looks into Selda's eyes* They are similar to the United Protection Agency in that they reside outer space. Besides that they aren't too much alike due to the fact that they are kind of like the anti-U.P.A. honestly not too many people know about them.

Selda: So how is it that you know about the Rouge Spy Ties?

Trish: I used to be one myself.

Frank The Narrator: Alright people we got Sapphire, Rachael, & now Trish who are bad guys. I knew each & every one of them was up to no good.

Sapphire: So Frank, I've heard you think poorly of me. I've been hearing about you thinking I'm a bad girl.

Frank The Narrator: No the term is bad guy. Saying bad girl just sounds too girly.

Sapphire: Oh I understand, so let me show you how a bad "guy" does things. *She pushes him down a flight of stairs* Talk about me again & see what happens, you loser. Since he is out on the job, I fill in for him. On the next episode of Fantasy Brawl, The Rouge Spy Ties occupation of Hyrule Castle is complete & for some reason they do not exit the castle to take over Hyrule Town, Sapphire & Rita doesn't see Marth when they wake up, & Sonic is back to his old self & on the move again. Until next time… Turn Fantasies Into Realties.


	22. Episode 22 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank The Narrator: Welcome to episode 22 of Fantasy Brawl. The Rouge Spy Ties have taken over Hyrule Castle by defeating some of our heroes like the Mcclouds & Ike Hyrule. Instead of going through in taking over Hyrule Town, they stayed up in the castle all night long without any of the RST members exiting. Sonic wakes up & decides to go searching for Samus, & Sapphire & Rita finds out that Marth never return back from mysteriously leaving during the middle of the night.

*In Falbu, next morning*

Sapphire: About time that you got up, Rita. Good morning to you. Couple of things happened: I washed my hair, your mom came by, Marth left out & hasn't return, & I watched this show called "Quack Me A Wagon".

Rita: What you mean?

Sapphire: Its called "Quack Me A Wagon", I was lost at first but after I saw the next episode of it; it started to make sense. I just can't believe what that little duck has to go through just to get the attention of that goose.

Rita: No, you said that my mom came by & Marth left out during the night.

Sapphire: Yeah, when I woke up during the night; I didn't see Marth beside you. Your mom stop by & she put her hand on my stomach for some reason. That was weird to me but "Quack Me A Wagon" made me happy because I want to believe in that little duck.

Rita: *smiles* Okay so how about we get out of here & continue our search.

Sapphire: May I ask for whom that the two of you have been searching for during this time?

Rita: I guess the chances of you actually knowing who I'm talking about would be quite low so I don't see the harm. Just like you, this man is a fire user but he can use the three disciplines: red, blue, & dark fires.

Sapphire: I can use them as well. *She puts up three fingers & shows each of the fire disciplines*

Rita: I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so talented with fire at a young age. (She's no more than 9 or 10 years old. For her to be able to use all three fire disciplines is unheard of for her age. My sister Selda is an fire user but she can't use dark fire yet & she is twice Sapphire's age). This man attack my home & I was given the option to stop him by freezing him along with Marth. Until recently, they were both frozen alive. I didn't think they both would have made it through it. The man that Marth fought against is Ganondorf Allengore The fifth.

Sapphire: …..

Rita: What is it, Sapphire?

Sapphire: *smiles* Oh it is nothing. I just remember something as you were describing that man that is all.

Rita: Okay, let us get going now. Ganondorf is our designation. *She walks out the room*

Sapphire: Do she not know who his father is? *She follows Rita out the room*

*In Hyrule Town*

Seri: Hey Selda, are you alright?

Selda: What made you ask that?

Seri: I saw you go into our house last night then you left by slamming the door.

Selda: Oh….Um um….(I was hoping nobody saw where I went) I am alright. Your mom & me just was playing around. I slam doors….. She slam doors…..We both slam doors. You never heard of the door slamming game.

Seri: I may only be 8 years old but even I know that is a lie. Selda, did the two of you have disagreement or something?

Selda: For you being the youngest out the three of you, you sure got the mind of an older person. Most eight year olds aren't as perceptive as you. You know that….

Seri: Could you stop please? Would you just answer my question, please? Did my mom & you have a disagreement or not?

Selda: Okay don't forget who you are talking too little girl. I don't have to answer anything. In fact I'm not going to answer your question. *She walks away*

Seri: Teenagers are so easy to figure out. Guess I'm going to head back home to see about the others. *She walks through town* Hi there is this guy okay.

Old man: Oh hey there little girl. I am grateful that everyone trusted me to look after the King of Hyrule.

Seri: Sure you are, did his bleeding ever stop?

Old man: To say that now in the late stages of my life that I can still do some good is just a testament of what kind of influence I still have now.

Seri: (Ike did looked the worst out of all of them. I'm surprise that he made it through the night for all them injuries he has on his body). Thank you for talking with me.

Old man: Yes little girl.

Seri: Onward *She continues to walk through town* Hi there is Hugo at this house?

Woman: Yeah he is may I ask who you are to him?

Seri: A citizen in Hyrule just like you. Why you ask a question like that? I know him personally alright. I'm friends with his little brother. Can I see him, already?

Woman: I guess you can. *She shows Seri to where Hugo is lying down* Here he is

Seri: (Hugo, I really want to know what happen up there. How you guys got so beaten up? You guys are amazingly strong. I can't believe that anybody could do this kind of damage to all of you)

Woman: You really care about him don't you.

Seri: WHAT!? *blushes* I don't care about what happens to him. I just don't want his little brother to cry if anything happen to him.

Woman: Sounds like caring to me. It is perfectly okay for you to show your feelings every once in a while. You seem to be one that doesn't allow your true feelings to be seen.

Seri: … Whatever, thank you for allowing me to see him. *She walks to her house & sees somebody just leaving it* Um….. Fox is that you?

Fox Jr.: *He looks into the sky*

Seri: Hey Foxy, are you alright?

Fox Jr.: Yeah.

Seri: Can you tell me what happen at the castle?

Fox Jr.: No.

Seri: Why not? The people of Hyrule is taking care of you guys & you acting like you don't owe an explanation as to why we are caring for you guys.

Fox Jr.: I don't owe the town. The townspeople decided to act upon what they wanted to do & I'm doing the same thing by not talking about what happen. So drop it would you, Seri?

Seri: No I won't. All of you may be amazing fighters but you are still human; being human means that you are supposed to rely upon other humans when you are unsure or scare about something. I think whatever happen up there made you feel both of them. You are unsure about whoever attacked you & you are scare about facing them again.

Fox Jr.: SHUT UP WHAT DO YOU KNOW! *He gets in Seri's face with his red flames around him. One of flames burn Seri's arm. She screams loudly from the pain* I'm sorry, Seri. I didn't mean to do that you. *He tries to disperse his flames but wasn't able to do so*

Rin: SERI! *He runs to her side* WHAT DID YOU DO, FOX? Her arm it is burnt. You couldn't beat those guys up there so you took it out on my little sister. Screw you, Fox. I'm going to kick the crap out of you for hurting my baby sister. *He tackles Fox Jr. to the ground & tries to punch him in the face but Fox Jr. was blocking* You're a freaking loser. I can't believe that you are Shippo's brother. If he becomes anything like you then I fear for the U.P.A.

Fox Jr.: What did you say? *He kicks Rin off him* How do you know about the U.P.A.?

RIn: What does it matter to you? It is not like protecting Hyrule is a priority to you. You can just go in your little space ship & leave whenever you choose too. While people like my mom & my sisters are left behind to fend for themselves. IF THAT IS HOW THE UNITED PROTECTION AGENCY OPERATES THEN THEY DO A POOR JOB IN PROTECTING PEOPLE. You should just leave, you guys are good in doing that much. *He tries to tackle Fox Jr. again but Fox Jr. sidesteps him* You bastard.

Fox Jr.: *Rin starts to throw punches at him but Fox Jr. is evading them* (How is it that he is being burnt like….) *He took his eyes off Rin to look at Seri & Rin connects a punch to Fox Jr.'s face* I understand your pain but fighting me isn't going to help anything. Right now, your home of Hyrule is in grave danger. I intend on defeating everyone last of those people inside that castle. They have committed something that has never happened before…. They have taken over the Hyrule Castle. I will regain it for you, Seri, & everybody who calls Hyrule their home.

Rin: Come on, Seri, we got to check your arm. I'm sure mom knows what to do. *He walks pass Fox Jr. to Seri & they walk to their house*

Selda: Hey idiot, could you turn off the flames already? You are starting to scare people within town.

Fox Jr.: I would if I could but I am not able to do so. Can you help me?

Selda: Oh, you want some help do you? *She says with a grin on her face as she is walking towards Fox Jr.*

Fox Sr.: Selda, stay where you at. I can handle this alone.

Selda: Aww, I never get to have fun with Fox. *She folds her arms & turns back around*

Fox Jr.: Do you know why I can't shut my fire off, dad? *Fox Sr. walks to Fox Jr. & when he reaches him. He palm strike his son in the forehead* Ouch, what was that for?

Fox Sr. Why did you rely on dark fire? What gave you the idea that was the answer?

Fox Jr.: I don't know, I hate dark fire but yesterday it… it just took me over & I still fell to the enemy. Why did Falco betray us? What it simply because that I became captain? If so then I want to give up my captain status & give it to him. *His fire finally disperses*

Fox Sr.: You don't know what it truly means to lose something of value. So I'm going to excuse your last statement. You ask why did he…..

*Fox Sr. is thinking back to last night*

Fox Sr.: Now that Hugo & Selda have gone ahead, I can focus on finding that device from before. *Blue fire comes from his body* Last time, it was made easy for me but it seems like this time it is going to be harder to find that device that destroys these black knights. *He charges in on the black knights & attacks them. He then pauses after his attack to look at them as they heal from his attack. Somebody puts their hand on his shoulder*

Falco: Having trouble there. *He says as Fox Sr. turns his head to see who touched his shoulder* So captain, what do you want me to do here?

Fox Sr.: *closes eyes & as he is opening them, he smiles* Glad to see you, Falco. Do you know how these black knights got in the castle? I just can't image that both the Hyrule Knights & the crew of Star fox allowing these creatures to enter the castle.

Falco: Well you know how these things tend to happen. Don't worry about it. We can drive them away together, captain.

Fox Sr.: Alright but you know that I am no longer your captain. So don't refer to me as such anymore. *He takes his eyes off of Falco* So let us start on defeating these black knights here.

Falco: *He kicks Fox Sr. in the back of the head* That felt so good to do. You've deserve that for a while now. Never seeing me as your equal is what truly angers me about you, my captain.

Fox Sr.: I've always….. *Falco puts his foot on the back of his head with him on the ground*

Falco: Yeah you always thought you were the number one man in Star fox. Your actions have always indicated that much about you. *Presses his foot down harder on Fox Sr.'s head* I accepted your ego & just bid my time with Star fox until you decided to make your worthless son the captain. You are fucking stupid for making your own son the captain of Star fox. Black knights, beat him up for me would you guys? *Just as he lifted his foot, the black knights jumped over Fox Sr.'s body* Now I think I'm going outside.

*Present time*

Fox Sr.: He believes that you aren't capable of being captain of Star fox. After last night, there may be some truth to his words. You prove me right before we left the castle. You remember what I said to you.

Fox Jr.: Um…. Um…. Wait I remember but ….. Okay I don't remember.

Selda: Sorry to interrupt but Mr. Mccloud somebody would like to speak with you. *She says as she runs over to where they are talking*

Fox Sr.: Alright, son, we'll talk later. Selda, would you? *He follows Selda away from Fox Jr.*

Fox Jr.: (Zelda, why did you leave the castle? You are somebody that I would love to turn too, right about now)

*In a small Fallen Greens town*

Sonic: I don't remember saying or doing any of those things, Sa'mus. You were probably dreaming about me or something.

Sa'mus: *blushes* Dreaming about you? *She hits Sonic in the face & he gets knock out while in bed* Like I would do such a thing. You aren't worth that kind of thought.

Rose: Sa'mus, don't hit him so hard. He only has been up for a little while now. *She goes to Sonic & checks his head*

Sonic: Chili Dogs, Yes I want one hundred Chili Dogs *He says as he is still is daze from the punch*

Luigi: What is a chili dog? I never heard of that before.

*Sonic quickly sits up*

Sonic: How can you never had a chili dog before? They are the best food ever. I can eat them all day. *sighs* Thinking about them now makes me realize that I haven't had one in a few days now. *buries head*

Sa'mus: (I just don't believe that this was the same guy who was out to hurt me, last night. Just what in the world are you, Sonic)

Sonic: Alright, it is time to get going now.

Luigi: Yeah I'm ready when you are, Sonic.

Rose: Do the two of you have any idea of where to go?

Sonic & Luigi: ….. Poss…..ibly.

Sa'mus: Why are you two so ready to go anyways?

Sonic: Because this guy took Samus away but it wasn't by force. She willingly went to him without question. Not only that, she fought against me as well. She shot a huge energy wave at me. After that, I don't remembering ever getting up from that.

Sa'mus: You got hit by her _Release Cannon_ & survive.

Sonic: No I don't think I got hit but the last thing I do remember is running from it & now I'm here. I don't care about that though. What is important is finding her &….. Wait I just thought about it. Sa'mus, you're all better now. When did that happen?

Sa'mus: Don't worry about me. You're right though, finding my sister takes priority over any seeker.

Luigi: Hey Sa'mus, don't you want to hear why I want to leave.

Sa'mus: Sure.

Luigi: So I can find my brother Mario.

Sa'mus: I promise you that we will find Mario & Samus. Your brother means the world to you just as my sister is for me. Without our worlds being intact, well I don't want to image a world quite like that one.

Elizabeth: *She enters the room* I'm glad that you all stayed here. Hope everything goes well for you all.

Rose: Thank you for allowing us to stay for so long.

Elizabeth: I hope that you all come to visit sometime.

Sonic: Yeah we will Sa'mus: You gotcha Luigi: Um….. *Throws a thumbs up to Elizabeth*

*Sa'mus, Sonic, Rose, & Luigi gather their stuff & exit the house. They wave at Elizabeth as they walk from her view*

Sa'mus: So for you taking the lead, I assume that you must know where you are going Rose.

Luigi: Don't say just Rose it is….. *Rose glances at him*

Rose: Yeah I do actually. While the Mushroom kingdom may be in turmoil, I'm pretty sure that the Kingdom of Hyrule is not. They are like the protectors of these five kingdoms here. Falbu, Dream land, Mushroom, Fallen Greens, & Hyrule itself makes up the region known as Altea. Hyrule is Altea's protecter, so I trust that Hyrule can lend us a hand in our time of need. So Hyrule is our designation.

Frank The Narrator: It seems like we got some people heading to Hyrule now; too bad for them that it is even worst turmoil than Mushroom is currently having at the moment. Seeing that Marth never return only means one logical explanation…..

Marth: Which is…..

Frank The Narrator: Um… Um….. That that you…

Marth: Are a bad guy, right? You know what Frank, you might not be cut out being a narrator. You jump to conclusions faster than Kayto does. Before you say something just watch a little bit of somebody's actions. Just because somebody does something that you don't understand doesn't always makes them a bad guy. They could be trying to find out something alone.

Frank The Narrator: So why did you go off with Ganondorf's dad?

Marth: I can't answer that.

Frank The Narrator: Sounds like a bad guy to me.

Marth: You really are hopeless. I'm leaving now. I don't think anybody can reach you. *Walks away from Frank*

Frank The Narrator: Anyways, on the next episode of Fantasy Brawl: Sonic & Sa'mus encounters a swordsman who wears all black, Ivan attacks Hyrule Town, & Sapphire & Rita finds a strange area within Falbu. Until then…. Turn Fantasies Into Realties.


	23. Episode 23 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank The Narrator: Welcome to episode 23 of Fantasy Brawl. During the takeover of Hyrule Castle, one of the RST members felt a great deal of embarrassment at the hands of one our heroines. He plans on extracting his revenge on her as he intends on paying her a personal visit. Sonic, Sa'mus, Rose, & Luigi have set out to head to Hyrule. They intend on asking Hyrule for help in Mushroom's recent castle destruction. We are going to start with the two seekers known as Rita Hyrule & Sapphire Troutsi.

Sapphire: We don't know where Marth went, though. So you sure about just leaving the inn like that without giving him any hint as to where we are going.

Rita: You give him too little credit. He can read energy signatures from afar. So I'm not worried about what he decided to go or do. He'll come back when he is ready.

Sapphire: He can read signatures as well. That is weird that a swordsman can do such a thing. Then again, I don't know too many people so I guess I should say what is weird or not.

Rita: So Sapphire, these friends of yours, how were they to you?

Sapphire: Oh Vash, he got this thing about seeing new places & is always saying "Only way to see new is by going afoot". That drives me crazy when he says that because that means we gonna to have to pick up our pace to keep up with him. Melina is so cool because she always tells Vash "Don't go too far or you'll see a new way to get your ass kicked". That always cracked me up when she tell him that & she is normally the peacemaker among us. My best friend Vez, she is nothing like me but I love her anyways.

Rita: How the two of you different?

*They are walking the streets of Falbu & notice a crowd of people down the street*

Sapphire: Well….. wow there are sure a lot of people down there. Let us check what is going on, Rita.

Rita: No we shouldn't, we have to find Ganondorf & kill him.

Sapphire: Okay but do you know where to start?

Rita: Um…..

Sapphire: When you figure that part out, let me know. Until then let's go over here & check what is so popular. *She starts to run towards the crowd*

Rita: She definitively reminds me of another headstrong kid that I know. *She walks to the crowd of people*

*Hooded people are picking up white dust off the ground*

Sapphire: (Could they possibility be…..) *She tries to get deeper into the crowd but she gets push back by some guy* Are you serious? I'm going to show you… *Rita puts her hand on her shoulder & nods her head left to right* Why not? He put his hands on me.

Rita: *smiles* I got a better view than this… *Her eyes turn red & they turn into water. They evaporate into the air then appear on the roof of a building*

Sapphire: How did you do that?

Rita: My symbol is Glaciate Domain. Anything with in a limited area… I am able to change into a form of water. Not only can I do that but I can also form any form of water out of thin air. Ice, however, is by far the easiest form I have control over. I rely on Ice more than water vapor or water in combat.

Sapphire: Next time, could you warn me before we turn into water. Hold on *She looks around her body* why aren't we wet? We should be wet from head to toe.

Rita: *laughs* We should shouldn't we. Let's check out the street here. *She looks down at the street*

Sapphire: (Her powers are something else. I wonder just how far she has control over water) *She goes beside her & looks down the street as well* Hey that is the guy who pushed me a second ago.

*Down at the street*

Rude man: You hooded freaks, why don't you get off the streets & find a dark alley to hide in. I mean you freaks have been scraping up whatever this white dust stuff is for a while now. It is time for you all to leave the streets now. *The crowd of people behind him is cheering in agreement*

Hooded person: …. *The person stop picking up the remains of the black knights & turn towards the man. The person started to lift their hand*

Sapphire: Oh no you don't. *She appears in front of the man from a spiral of flames* Everybody get away.

Rude man: What in the…. *Along with the crowd of people, he ran away from Sapphire & the group of hooded people*

Hooded person: One of the Troutsi's family. Its quite sad that you weren't given a chance to be like him.

Sapphire: Who are you talking about?

*Ice sickles came from the ground & the hooded people scattered away to avoid contact with the ice. The one hooded person that Sapphire was talking with had gone away for a second to avoid the ice but came back to whisper into her ear*

Rita: That should send them running. *She look at Sapphire as she came down to the street by jumping* Hey are you okay, Sapphire?

Sapphire: (That is impossible. I don't have any family)

Rita: *She is right in front of Sapphire* Hello, I take it that you are alright.

Sapphire: Um….. Yeah. I didn't….. understand.

Rita: What!? I didn't ask anything for you to understand.

Sapphire: Let's head out of Falbu. This kingdom is my least favorite place in _Altea_. *She starts to walk down the street*

Rita: Something happen. I hope she is okay. *She goes to follow her*

*At the border of Hyrule & Fallen Greens*

Rose: I am telling you the truth. I'm the queen of the Mushroom kingdom. Now let us pass right this instant.

Hyrule Knight: My king said that since the explosion occurred to be on high alert & to look out for suspicious characters. The four of you definitive fit the description of suspicious so you are not to enter the kingdom of Hyrule until the matter is resolve.

Sa'mus: Explosion!? Do you mean that the explosion of Mushroom Castle was heard this far out?

Hyrule Knight: I'm not confirming anything with the four of you. Now if the four of you continue to annoy me then I don't mind using force to have you guys to yield. Now….. *blood came from his chest* What!? *The knight fell to one knee & grabs their wound. They look at their blood on their hands* I shouldn't let my guard down on you four. *Falls face front to the ground*

Luigi & Rose: ….. *They look at the blood with a frighten look on their faces*

Sonic: Who could have done this?

Sa'mus: Nobody was even closer to this person than we were; so how could we not see who attack them.

Sonic: We should help this person out. They are seriously hurt.

Rose: I'll handle them.

Luigi: No you shouldn't tell them your secret.

Sonic: (Secret!?)

Sa'mus: (So she didn't let us know everything about her?)

Rose: In truth, my mortal name is Rose Peach but my guardian name is known as Rosalina Atlas. I am not of this world. I have to heal this person. They are hurt from this slash.

Sa'mus: We'll go a little bit ahead just to see if there isn't anybody that is trying to take us out as well. *She grabs Sonic's hand & they pass the border into Hyrule. After a short distance, she lets go of his hand & turns toward him* I don't trust this Rose girl.

Sonic: Why not? She is a queen of a kingdom & she is some kind of guardian. What is not to trust about her?

Sa'mus: *sighs* Being you must be a heck of a load of fun, huh. In my life, though, I've learned to not always take people by their word. She says that she is all these wonderful things but what real prove do we have to show the truth.

Sonic: I have no idea, Sa'mus. I'm sorry that you feel that way but I have faith in her. She says that she is the queen of Mushroom & some sort of guardian so I believe in what she tells me. I have no problem with her.

Sa'mus: I don't either but it just sounds kind of farfetched to me. She shouldn't lie to people about what she really is in this world. Come on, let's go back to them.

*As they were walking back to the border gate, Sonic's sense of sight & Sa'mus's sense of hearing was suddenly lost*

Sirgo: *He is walking along side Sonic* I'm in such a good mood right now because I got to see my younger brothers yesterday. I almost was able to kill off one of them but he was protected by other people. It's a hassle, really, to try & kill your little brothers with indirect means. After a while, I'm going to have to pay them a visit. Well it was nice chatting with you, blue seeker. Hope I can let you know what else is happening in my life on a later date & time.

*Their senses were restored*

Sonic: (Who was he? How can somebody speak so openly about killing their younger brothers)

Sa'mus: Sonic….. *She looks at him as they are walking to the border*…. Are you okay?

Sonic: Yeah *laughs cautiously* (She's already not the strongest believer of Rose & her claims. Doubt she'll believe that somebody was telling me that they wanted their younger brothers dead. I couldn't see them but I wonder why that was because I can clearly see now)

*They reach the border gate*

Rose: They should alright now.

*Sonic & Sa'mus see that the bleeding has stopped on the open chest wound*

Sonic: *He looks at Sa'mus*

Sa'mus: *She turns her head away from Sonic*

Luigi: Off to the Castle of Hyrule.

*At Hyrule Castle*

Ivan: That boy is entirely too soft to be within the RST.

Falco: Looks like to me that he showed you who is boss here.

*The two of them are talking in the halls of Hyrule Castle. Ivan's mask shows burnt damage*

Ivan: He's an impudent boy that always relies on his father to help him. I'm going to the town & I'm going to take the head of that girl who made a fool of me.

Falco: Easier said than done. She's no originally fighter.

Ivan: Why I wasn't told that she was a seeker?

Falco: You'll have to take that up with Ganondorf.

Ivan: Which one?

Falco: The one that is here.

Ivan: Tisk, figures, he would withhold information with me. Falco, I want you to assist me in this attack on Hyrule Town.

Falco: As much as would like too, I'm going to have to decline. I have my own business to attend too. Why don't you ask one of them space pirates? They always are looking to prove themselves.

Ivan: I wouldn't dare rely on the likes of them. If that is the case then I'm heading there alone. *He walks down the hall*

Falco: *sighs* That foolish pride of his is going to get him killed. I'm sorry to ask but could you ensure that he returns to the castle.

Melina: Yes sir, is there anything else?

Falco: Have you seen either of them since the explosion?

*Flashback, Falco & Melina talking within the Star Fox ship*

Falco: Now Melina can I ask you a question?

Melina: Sure you can.

Falco: Was you near the explosion from earlier?

Melina: What…..

Falco: Don't play innocent with me. One of the energies that I felt near that explosion is right in front of me.

Melina: Okay, you got me. I was near the explosion. I hated that the explosion even took place in the first place. I want Barrett to pay for that.

Falco: Barrett!? You don't mean Barrett Grand do you?

Melina: Yes, the ex-U.P.A. member Barrett Grand. A group of others & me came together because of him. He helped us to reach heights that we didn't think were possible. We had been following him for a while until we came across…..

Falco: The RST.

Melina: Do you know about them as well.

Falco: Young lady, I've been apart of the Rouge Spy Ties maybe as long as you been alive. Now continue with your little story.

Melina: Um…. I think I'm going to leave now. (Oh no if I say any more than what would stop him from reporting it to anyone)

Falco: Please do not leave. I was hoping we could work on a partnership together. You say that you hate Barrett Grand. That's funny because I hate somebody as well. If you can handle him then I'll ensure that Barrett pays for displeasing you.

Melina: *She begins to walk towards the sliding door* If I do this for you…. Will you truly make him pay?

Falco: You have my word.

Melina: So what is the name?

*Present time*

Melina: …. No I have not. Vez, Barrett, Vash, or… her.

Falco: I see well I'll add one more thing to our deal.

Melina: What would that be?

Falco: Your happiness. I want to ensure that you maintain a stable head. One way to do that is to keep you as cheerful as possible. So if any of these RST guys try to do anything to you then I'll be there to chase them off. Deal

Melina: (What is this guy thinking? He is so open with his ideals. I wish I could be like him. I never share my thoughts with people that I care about at all) … Yeah I argee.

Falco: So protect Ivan for me.

*At Hyrule Town*

Shippo: I just can't believe that so much happened at the castle. Falco betraying us, Ike & Hugo got seriously hurt, & the castle itself got taken over by some people.

Kayto: Shippo, I'm sorry. We shouldn't never went up there.

Shippo: What are you sorry for Kayto? I didn't go up there just because of your desires. I went up there because it was what I wanted to do as well. If you didn't say anything then I would have slip away from you & went by myself.

Kayto: *He grabs Shippo's collar* You…. You would have died if you would have gone alone. Hugo is really hurt & I don't know what I'm going to do but one thing I want to make clear is that if you would have went alone then what about your family. Unlike me, you have a parent.

Shippo: But like me, you have a brother. Also like me, you have a family & you say that unlike me that you don't have a parent. Why are you lying?

Kayto: ….

Shippo: Your family is the Hyrule family….You got three gifted sisters in Rita, Selda, & Zelda. You got two parents in Ike & Rachael. See unlike me, you have both of your parents. So never say that again.

Kayto: Okay, let's check on our families. *He puts his arm around Shippo* Have you seen Chu since you got up?

Shippo: Nope I heard she's not too happy with my brother. He was being stupid & hurt Seri's arm.

Kayto: Alright let's go there, I've been wanting to see them since I got up myself.

*They start to walk in town. They start to hear a swirling sound in the air*

Shippo: (Maybe it is just strong wind)

Kayto: Can you hear that, Shippo? *He puts his hand behind his ear*

*The swirling sound got closer & closer until something crash into the ground in front of them*

Ivan: Die *A gold sword came from the smoke of the crash & was aiming at Kayto*

Selda: KAYTO! *She grabs Kayto & throws him behind her then she fends off the blade*

Ivan: …..*The smoke clear & he can be clearly seen*

Selda: You… I remember you.

Ivan: I certainly remember you, my young seeker. I will kill you where you stand.

Selda: *She runs toward him* Kayto…. Shippo do not interfere. *She throws palm thrusts at him but he evades them*

Ivan: You idiotically wrench…. *He bushes her away with his wings that came from behind him* …. Now die *He throws a flurry of kicks towards her but she is evading them. He adds his wings to the attack which catches Selda by surprise with a lethal combination that knocks Selda to the ground* Go ahead activate your seeker powers. I'm waiting. *He looking into her eyes with his arms folded*

Frank The Narrator: Well it seems that Ivan is dead set on fighting Selda. With this fight set to break out within Hyrule Town there is no telling just who could drag into this brawl. Rose or Rosalina or whatever her name is has been holding a lot of secrets from Sa'mus & Sonic but in the next episode; her biggest secret is reveal to everybody. Until then…. Turn Fantasies Into Realities.


	24. Episode 24 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank The Narrator: Welcome to episode 24 of Fantasy Brawl. During the occupation of Hyrule Castle, Selda ensure the safety of the heroes that fought to protect it. In that ordeal, she uses her seeker powers to fend off another seeker by the name Ivan. Ivan embarrass by the fact that he was the only one that left the battle wanted revenge against her. In Falbu, some hooded figures were seen in broad daylight picking up the remains of some defeated black knights. Upon gathering the black knights, the hooded group encounters Sapphire & Rita. They would run away soon after Sapphire & Rita confronted them. Rosalina Atlas aka Rose Peach told Sa'mus & Sonic that she isn't of this world. What is it that she means by that? We'll find out more about all of these in today's episode.

Luigi: Why did you tell them about your secret? I mean I know they help us but I do not like that Sonic guy. I think he took my hat away from me, one day. Not only that but he is so… so blue. I've never seen blue skin before. He must be sick or something.

Rose: *chuckles* You are so silly, Luigi.

*Sa'mus, Sonic, Luigi, & Rose are walking along the path to reach the kingdom of Hyrule. Rose & Luigi are ahead of Sonic & Sa'mus by several feet*

Sonic: She says that she is a guardian but of what I wonder.

Sa'mus: She is definitively a kind person but she has been giving me a weird vibe ever since she told us that. *She is looking at Rose then looks at Sonic* So my sister, tell me again what happen. You say she shot a waved energy at you & before that she attacked you with her gun whip.

Sonic: Yeah, I don't understand why she left us behind like that but I intend on getting answers from her someday. As it stands now, You & me are the only ones that can fend off anybody if we were to get attack. I would like to believe that Luigi can protect Rose but after hearing her say that she isn't of this world makes me wonder if she even needs protecting. I hope that this place that we are going too can help us in our endeavors because it has been a long couple of days now. The last thing that I would want to do is to make things harder for us.

Sa'mus: How would you do that?

Sonic: I don't know but I just don't want to be a problem for Rose. She probably is going to be the one talking with the people at this Hyrule place. I just hope that I can help out in any way.

Sa'mus: What about my sister?

Sonic: Trust me, she is always on my mind but, currently, we do not have any leads on where she went with that guy. I plan on bring her back to us at some point but as of right now; we would be looking for her blind.

Sa'mus: So we have to trust this Rosalina now? You can trust her if you want but she is on my watch list.

Sonic: *laughs* Really, a watch list. I do trust her because she has not given me a reason to not trust her. Okay, she may have withhold information from us about herself but think about it; if she would have told us that she was a Guardian Queen of another world then would you believe her.

Sa'mus: You idiot, she is not a Guardian Queen of another world. She is the Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom & a guardian… of some place. Anyways, so my sister is always on your mind huh? *She is elbowing Sonic as she is saying the last sentence*

Sonic: *blushes* … We should try to catch up with them.

*Sonic walks up beside Luigi*

Luigi: Hmph *He turns his head & fold his arms as he continues walking*

Sonic: Um…. Hey guys.

Rose: Hey Sonic, honestly, I wasn't sure what to expect when I woke up in their spaceship. Now that I've seen what you all are willingly to do to protect others. I felt that I had to let you all know about me. By the way, I used my powers to heal Sa'mus up. The injuries that she sustain against that seeker was quite life threaten & if I didn't use my powers on her since we arrived at Elizabeth's house. She would have surly died overnight in the first night.

Sonic: I had no idea that you were healing her all this time. I'm sorry if I never intervene with their fight against that seek… *He walks ahead of Luigi & Rose* (Am I truly a seeker? What exactly is a seeker in the first place? I remember they said that they have various abilities so I guess that means that my powers are different from that Ivan guy)

Luigi: You see that…. I'm going to teach him a lesson in showing you the respect that you deserve. *He begins to walk up towards Sonic*

Rose: Oh Luigi *He looks back at her* Don't do something that would displease me.

Luigi: Fine I won't *He continue to walk beside her*

Sa'mus: She definitively has him wrapped around her finger.

*The outskirts of Falbu*

Rita: Sapphire, are you okay?

Sapphire: … *She is walking beside Rita*

Rita: (She has been so quiet since we left Falbu. I wonder if she is thinking about her friends again) So how about….

Sapphire: There are people surrounding us.

*A group of boys come from behind some trees*

Charming boy: Whoa look at what we got here: Two really attractive females walking the outskirts of Falbu. Hey you, wearing the black clothes. *Sapphire is looking dead at him* Why don't you come over here with me? *She is walking towards him* (I can't believe she is really walking towards me) *She is face to face with him* Um….

Sapphire: You called me over here & all you got to say is um. You're stupid *As she said that she turns her back on him & back elbow him in the stomach*

Tough boy: Hey girl, why did you do that? He didn't mean any harm to you.

Sapphire: Too bad that I do. *She runs at him & attempts to strike his head but the other boys came to defend him*Why did you guys stop? This is a fight. *She said that as she continued running, She evade each of the boys attacks while she attack each & every one of them*

Rita: Sapphire!

Sapphire: *She has her back to Rita & looks at the damage she did to the boys* That felt so good. *A spiral of flames comes around her* Farewell *She disappears just as the spiral of flames consume her. The flames disperse*

Rita: I have to find her. Maybe I can read her signature still. *She closes her eyes* (Did she….. She disappear) I cannot locate her signature. How can that be? (I may not be as good at locating signatures as my mother but I normally have no trouble finding a signature that I've felt before) She can't be far…. *Before she jump away, she looked at the defeated band of boys* She didn't hurt them too bad at least I don't think she did. *She jumped into a tree & began jumping from branch to branch* It would a lot easier if I….. Hyrule Seal Number 2 *She transform into a different outfit that had a scarf over mouth, more fitted blue clothing than her blue dress, & beaded chains on her wrists & ankles that was covered by her wristband & boots* did this…. Now where did she go? *Her pace picked up*

*In Hyrule Town*

Ivan: Unleash your seeker powers or face death by my fanged blade.

Selda: *She stands back up* Well well, I didn't think that I attracted a fan from you guys. I mean by all accounts didn't you guys successfully take over Hyrule Castle within one night. Not only that but I think they did it without your help; talk about embarrassing, for you to be apart of something that has never been done before but to not have been needed. I guess I would want to pick a fight with me as well; to have allowed myself to be done away so easily *shaking her head* Your name is Ivan right? Well Ivan, to ease your pain let us fight.

Ivan: YOU BITCH *He rushed at her blinded by his rage. She turn her back to him & began to sprint away from him* YOU SURE TALK A LOT BUT WHEN IT COMES TO BACKING IT UP YOU ARE JUST A COWARD. *He is gliding in the air chasing her into Hyrule Woods*

*Back in Hyrule Town*

Fox Sr.: *He runs to where Shippo & Kayto are* What just happen here?

Kayto: Um…. Um

Shippo: Selda is fighting some guy that we haven't seen before at all.

Fox Jr.: Where are they now? *He says as he just appears beside his father*

Fox Sr.: What do you think you plan on doing? You've done enough damage; for you to fight in your current condition would be bad not only for you but for everybody around you. You unleashed Dark Fire without proper training or knowledge. Now you are paying the consequences for that poor decision. I'm going to find Selda & bring her back here. Nobody follows me *He glances at Fox Jr. then start to run towards Hyrule Woods*

Fox Jr.: (It wasn't my intention at all. The dark fire just came over me without me realizing that it did. I do remember one thing in that ordeal though….. Ganondorf Allengore The Forth. He defeated me with just one punch even in my use of Dark Fire. Selda & Hugo seem pretty dead set on helping that guy but with that kind of power; it does not seem that he needs any assistance to handle his own. Rita & Marth have not been seen since that day that we found out about him still being alive. I hope they are alright. Wait a second, Marth said he was frozen alive along with him during their battle. Does he intend on finishing that battle with Ganondorf?)

Kayto: *whispering to Shippo* I don't think your dad trusts your brother anymore. He has been pretty hard on him lately.

Shippo: *whispering to Kayto* Yeah he has been but I think my dad still trusts my brother. *Talking out loud again* Hey bro, lets head back to the house that you were in last night.

*Hyrule Woods*

Ivan: STOP RUNNING YOU WRENCH! *He is flying above the trees with his eyes locked on Selda's movements in the forest* Since you won't come to me then I'll come to you. *He descends closer to the trees then she disappears from his sight*

Selda: Whoever said I never planned on coming to you. *She has her hands together in an open palm* Goodbye *Blue fire is shot from her hands & it engulfed Ivan's body*This time I burnt you for real.

Ivan: This time I was aware of your use of fire. *He is covering his body with his cape. It is preventing the blue flames from burning him* Now I have you beat. *He flaps his cape towards her which sends her flames away from his direction for a second. He sticks his sword out to meet her blue flames*

Selda: Wow, you clearly love the thought of impaling me with that blade of yours. *She disperses her blue flames & his blade continues to get closer to her* Sometimes victory comes from the small things. *She guards his blade with seemingly just her wrist alone*

Ivan: THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!

Selda: *smiles. She puts two fingers up against the wrist of hers that is guarding against his blade. Blue fire is shot from her wrist nearly hitting Ivan in the face but he dodge a fatal blow. He did get burnt on the opposite side in which Ganondorf burnt him at but Selda's burn mark cuts deeper into his mask*

Ivan: Damn it. *He flies away*

Selda: *She catches herself on a branch then gradually makes her way down to the ground* That was fun.

Sonic: I saw a blue flash in the air just now. Did you have something to do with that?

Selda: Maybe I did maybe I didn't….. What are you going to do about it, blue boy?

Sonic: So you were fighting then….. Okay I catch your drift. Who was it that you were just fighting?

Selda: Maybe I was maybe I wasn't….. *smiles* What do you plan on doing about it?

Sonic: I would just like it if you were to answer my questions.

Selda: Maybe I will…..

Sonic: Okay I'll get you to talk then….. *He revs into a ball & begins to charge up*

Selda: Fine if that is what you want…. *She gets in a fighting stance*

Frank The Narrator: That Ivan got shown up by Selda again. Sapphire apparently snap when she met those boys in the outskirts of Falbu; Rita is putting defeating Ganondorf second to finding Sapphire. Speaking on somebody who wants him defeated, Marth hasn't been seen since his encounter with the man that claims to be Ganondorf's father. Marth's whereabouts will be known in the next episode. As well as the 1st time that Fox Mccloud Jr. & Sonic meet, Barrett pays a visit to Hyrule Town. & Rita makes a tough decision. Until next time…. Turn Fantasies Into Realities.


	25. Episode 25 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank The Narrator: Welcome to episode 25 of Fantasy Brawl. Sapphire had seemingly snapped against some boys who confronted Rita & herself in the outskirts of Falbu. After beating the boys up, she left Rita's side & off to somewhere. Selda was fighting against Ivan & after she led him out of Hyrule Town. She was able to defeat him by the use of her blue fire but that display of fire caught the attention of Sonic. Sonic tried to get an answer out of Selda as to what had just happen but wouldn't comply.

Sonic: *He charges toward her in his ball like form. She duck his attack & just as Sonic reached the tree from dashing fast; she throws small knifes at him but he dodges them by jumping away from the tree. With Sonic in midair, Selda throws more knifes at him & he barely was able to dodge them then she throws a large amount of knifes at him but he rev up into a ball to deflect them. He lands on the ground* Wow you're quite the fighter.

Selda: *Gets in another fighting stance* (Is that) *She quickly bows before Sonic*

Sonic: *Scratches his head* Are you okay?

Rose: She is….. She knows who I am. Don't you Hyrule Knight Leader & Daughter to King Ike & Queen Rachael Hyrule. Selda Hyrule, you are looking well. I haven't seen you since you had become the Hyrule Knight Leader. How have you been? *She & the others come from behind Sonic*

Selda: Thank you for your words, Queen of Mushroom. I am doing alright but our kingdom of Hyrule is in peril. A few days ago, there was this explosion that we were able to hear from the castle. After evacuating our civilians from their homes, my father went into the woods to investigate first hand but he encountered somebody & they said that they had captured somebody. One thing lead into another, I was away from the castle & it would be taken over by this band of warriors that called themselves the Rouge Spy Ties.

Sa'mus: Did you say the Rouge Spy Ties? *Selda didn't respond*

Rose: It seems that they may have something to do with the destruction of my castle as well.

Selda: The Mushroom Castle is no more.

Rose: Yes, if it wasn't for these two warriors here. I may have perished along with the castle.

Selda: *sighs* My name is Selda Hyrule, I am grateful that you saved one of the Altean Holders.

Sonic: Altean Holder!?

Rose: *smiles* That is what a queen or a king within these five kingdoms are commonly are referred as to by somebody who isn't a part of their kingdom. Including myself, there are six holders within the region of Altea. Fallen Greens' holders commonly do not conduct business with us & as long they don't inflict conflict among other kingdoms then we consider them apart of Altea. We do not track the holders in Fallen Greens.

Sa'mus: So these Rouge Spy guys have made their way to here as well.

Sonic: Seems that way, Sa'mus. Just when I thought things was about to lighting up.

Selda: If you all would follow me. I will show you to Hyrule Town.

*Hyrule Town*

Fox Sr.: If what you say is true then there is no way that Shippo should have healed up so quickly.

Fox Jr.: I saw it with my own eyes; he got pieced by the back spikes of that creature. When I got up early this morning, I saw him already up & about as if nothing happen.

Trish: You two make it seem like it is a bad thing that he is alive. Be fortunate that you two still have him. Shippo is a special boy & he has a lot to do in this world before his time comes.

*The three of them are within Trish's house. Night has fallen*

Fox Jr.: I'm glad that he is alive. I'm just unsure to how he is already perfectly okay after that ordeal. Ike got it even worse than he did & we still don't know if he will make it through the night. I can't believe that we were all defeated by those guys. (Ganondorf)

Fox Sr.: They were more prepared than we was going into it. We didn't foresee anybody attacking the Hyrule Castle in our leave. You can rest assure that we will regain the Hyrule Castle from those people. Trish, I am grateful that you & the citizens of Hyrule have come to our aid but there is no telling when they would launch a full scale attack. We don't know a great deal about our enemy nor do we have enough people to defend every single one of you. I would like if you would advise the other civilians to evacuate before long.

Trish: *smiles* That is no can do, Fox. Just as you all defended it against those people, it is our duty to come together when the time arise. I appreciate your concern for us but I think I speak for all of the civilians of Hyrule in saying that we aren't going anywhere….. This is our home….. Our home of Hyrule.

Fox Sr.: *sighs* I hope everyone feels that way about Hyrule because I'm just not sure about what we are up against & with the few numbers that we do have on our side. I'm not all that sure in how we can last too long against an unknown enemy. With Falco along with them, they should know all about Star fox by now, which put us in a bigger hole.

Fox Jr.: I don't care about Falco since it is clear as day that he doesn't…. no never cared about us for one moment. He is not the man I thought he was.

Trish: *She comes to Fox Jr.'s side & put her hands on his shoulders* This Falco….. would his full name happen to be Falco Leonardo Bird.

Fox Jr.: Yeah but how do you know that? You have never met him before….. Have you?

Trish: *She let go of Fox Jr.'s shoulders & sits on her couch* I think that is enough for one night. Wouldn't you Mcclouds say so? I know I'm tired from today.

Fox Sr.: Fox step outside. I'll be out there in a second.

Fox Jr.: Sure. *He exits the house* (Zelda, where are you? You said that you were happy to meet me. That just makes no sense to me) Why do things always have to be so complicated?

*Back to Trish's house*

Fox Sr.: I thought after we talked earlier that we had an understanding. Do not & I repeat do not lead my son on to any information that you have obtain. If he knew who you truly are then I'm not sure just what he would try to do to you.

Trish: The fact that I used to travel in space, know a great deal about Psychonic energy, or that I used to be a member of Star fox. I kind of feel like that we are doing him a disservice by not telling him with what we know about everything.

Fox Sr.: My oldest son, Fox, can be courageous, diligent, & caring but also he is a teenager & it is because of that fact alone that I do not believe that he could handle everything at once.

Trish: You always looking out for others but what about yourself? Someone has to be able to shield you from harm every once in a while.

Fox Sr.: I did have somebody like that but she died a long time ago. Now I cannot afford to be shielded for that my sons need the shielded from some things that I don't think they are ready for or may not ever be ready for as I see them now.

Trish: What was your protector's name?

Fox Sr.: Eli… Eli Mccloud, The only woman who will hold my heart as long as I live.

Trish: Eli Mccloud that is a pretty name. Wish I could have gotten the chance to meet her.

*Near another house in Hyrule Town*

Chu: So Shippo, why is it that you want to see me alone? (You dummy why did you say that? I want to be alone with him)

Shippo: I would like to talk to you about something that I don't want anybody else to hear but you.

Chu: Okay what is it?

Shippo: In the fight at Hyrule Castle, I think I was stab multiple times but as I woke up today I didn't see a scratch on me. I think I'm not normal.

Chu: It is good that you survive that fight but why do you suggest that you aren't normal. I think you are awesome.

Shippo: Well awesome people don't let a castle to be taken over by bad guys. Normal people don't heal wounds in mere hours. I'm neither normal nor awesome…. I'm just a hindrance to my big brother.

Chu: *She gets in Shippo's face* If that is what you want to think about yourself then go right on ahead & do so. I may have only met you just the other day but Kayto has spoke quite fond of you since the day I met him. Kayto believes that you are not an hindrance to anybody. He has said that "If anything Shippo is the one person that I want to be more like as I get older". Now if he heard his best friend calling himself lame then how do you think that would make him feel? I know I wouldn't want to look forward to being lame. *Shippo laughs* Not only does he believe in you but your brother, father, & friends as well.

Shippo: You're right…. I'm awesome & normal, ain't I.

Chu: Yep now let us go inside with our friends. *She grabs his hand & walks toward the house in which Kayto, Rin, & Seri are inside of*

*Just outside of Hyrule Town*

Luigi: How much longer is it to this place? I'm about to pass out.

Selda: Welcome to Hyrule Town. As I told you all on our way here, the king is currently in bad condition, the queen is no where to be found, & everybody else who can assist us is apart of the U.P.A. force known as Star fox. *They all stop before reaching Hyrule Town. She turns around towards them as she said that*

Sa'mus: (I wonder if he is with them)

Sonic: Star fox, eh, *He gives a thumbs up* sounds cool with me. I can't wait to meet all of your friends, Selda.

Selda: Very well. *She turns back around & leads them into Hyrule Town*

Fox Jr.: Selda, are you okay? *He runs up to Selda & the others* Oh I'm sorry….. I didn't see you found other people while you were out. Hi my name is…..

Sa'mus: Fox Mccloud Junior, son to the captain of Star fox & a fire user of two of the three disciplines. I've wanted to meet you ever since I've started to keep up with your actions of the last couple of years. My name is Sa'mus Aran. *She extends her hand out to Fox Jr.*

Fox Jr.: Um….. Hi Sa'mus Aran. It seems that you know a little bit about me already. I guess that save me the time in explaining who I am to you. How is it that you know about me?

Sa'mus: Just like you, I'm apart of the United Protection Agency. I'm a bounty hunter that tracks down people who has disrupted the peace that the U.P.A. has institute throughout this sector of space. It is our duty to learn about people & their whereabouts.

Fox Jr.: So I have disrupted the peace?

Sa'mus: No I'm not saying that you have *She withdraws her hand* but I was given orders to track your previous locations.

Fox Jr.: *shrugs shoulders* I guess…. I have no reason not to trust your word.

Sonic: You shouldn't doubt her. She is trustworthy & dependable. She has helped me out on a couple of occasions in the short time I've known her.

Fox Jr.: Like I said, I have no reason to not take her word. I trust with what she said but I wonder as in why she was given such orders.

Luigi: Bed…. I need a bed. *He falls to the ground*

Fox Jr.: Is he okay?

Rose: He is perfectly alright. He just loves to overreact to everything. He is right, however. It is pretty late so why don't we save further introductions for tomorrow. I hope there is somewhere that we can rest for the night.

Selda: Yes, Fox here is more than willingly to exchange his sleeping area with yours.

Fox Jr.: I am!?

Rose: Thank you very much. *Selda leads Rose & Luigi further into Hyrule Town*

Sonic: She is quite a handful isn't she?

Fox Jr.: You don't know the half of it. *They both laugh*

Sonic: My name is Sonic….. Sonic The Hedgehog. Nice to meet you, Fox Mccloud. *He extends his hand out to Fox*

Fox Jr.: I wish it was under better circumstances but it is a pleasure to meet you, Sonic The Hedgehog. *He shake Sonic's hand*

*In a unknown location*

Marth: You're telling me that is the reason that Hyrule has no intention on turning on me is because of my Nbsolute blade. They fear it that much, you say. So why is it that you do not fear my Falchion?

?: Because I've seen it at full power before & currently the level in which you have it fails to register as an equal to when your father wielding that blade. Jagen….

Marth: Is a person who has left my life because of this accursed blade. Ganondorf Allengore The forth is that all that you wanted for me to know.

Frank The Narrator: So now Marth is a bad guy now. I think there is nobody is to be trusted anymore. The person he was talking to is Ganondorf's father with the same name. So we have a pair of Foxes & Ganondorfs. That Sa'mus girl is a bit suspicious with her snooping on Fox Jr. I think she is next to turn bad. Well next time on Fantasy Brawl, Samus pays a visit to Hyrule Town, Rita vs. Ganondorf V, & much more. Until next time… Turn Fantasies into Realities.


	26. Episode 26 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank The Narrator: Welcome to episode 26 of Fantasy Brawl. It is late into the next day on Asther. Rita has been searching the outskirts of Falbu for Sapphire but to no avail. Hugo has regained consciences from his fight at Hyrule Castle. He is told to stay in bed but doesn't listens to the others until Selda knocks him out & puts him back in bed. Sonic's group has been told of what has been going on at Hyrule in greater detail just as Fox Jr.'s group was told about their adventures. The RST on the other hand has been continuing with not attacking Hyrule Town but not every member feels that is the right call. Samus & Ganondorf the Fifth are going to open up today's episode.

Samus: Where is it that you are going?

Ganondorf V: To meet somebody of interest. I trust that I can leave you in charge of things here. I've told you with why things are this way. So you can choose with whatever you want to do about the information I have given you.

Samus: Do you know Snake I mean Luke? What exactly does he have planned with this castle?

Ganondorf V: Honestly, I do not know but whatever it is has little concern to me because there is only one thing I want & I can't wait for it to happen. As far as knowing Luke, I would like to think that I do but I know I'm just useful to him & his goals. He is not a true fighter like Hugo or me. He uses these weapons that disrupt the channels of a fire user. He thinks that is more than enough to fend off any fire user but he obviously fears me & my dark fire.

Samus: When will you return back to the castle?

Ganondorf V: At some point, I don't know just how long I will be with this person. I think you should be able to handle any of these low-lives here.

*They are in the throne room of Hyrule Castle*

Samus: Who all are currently here with us?

Ganondorf V: I spoke with Melina earlier; there are a couple of us here like Ivan the Metaknight, Lucario Enix, Falco Bird, Vash Near, Kira Light, & Melina Sirus. If there are more here than that then I guess you are in luck but as long as it not that Truesdale guy.

Samus: What is the problem with him?

Ganondorf V: It is better if you didn't know or encounter him. I'm off now. *He exits the throne room*

Samus: (I don't understand him. He really gives me a genuine vibe about him & he told me so much about himself. I really thought he wouldn't said anything to me) I guess I should do some moving myself. Sitting around here isn't going to do any good. *She exits the throne room*

Lucario: So you are one of those Arans, huh. You don't seem the type to be around us. Why is it that you are? *He is lending against the wall facing the throne room as she comes out*

Samus: Sorry but what is your name? I don't think we have met before. I'm Samus Aran. *She walks closer to him & extends her hand to him*

Lucario: You're just furthering my thoughts about you, Aran. You are not a Rouge Spy nor do you have a tie. You are nice & kind to others. You simply do not belong here with people like us.

Samus: You know it is rude to not shake somebody's hand when they are introducing themselves to you. My sister Trinity would not want me to be rude to others. *Lucario slowly shakes hands with her* See what was so hard about that. As to why I am here is due to the fact that I simply chose to be here.

Lucario: *Laughs* You chose to be here well if that is the case then by all means do with what your heart tells you to do. It has lead you to here so there is no telling to where it may lead you to next.

Samus: I intend too! *She walks away from Lucario*

Lucario: So that is Snake's puppet. I wonder just how she will be useful to the cause.

*Samus walks down the hall*

Melina: Oh hi there…. Samus, is it? *She extends her hand to her*

Samus: We met before, Melina. So how everything been for you?

Melina: I wished we were able to capture Sapphire on that day but some people interfere. There is no telling with what they have done to her. I hope she is alright.

Samus: She's the girl that you befriend a while ago, isn't it? *Melina nods her head* She means a lot to you, doesn't she? *Melina nods her head* That is how I feel about my sisters Sa'mus & Trinity. However I think the both of us are currently in the wrong.

Melina: Why do you say that?

Samus: Because I left my sister alone while she was really hurt to follow my da…. Luke Burrell. For all I know, she could be dead & I could never see her again because I left her alone.

Melina: Why would you leave your sister alone if she was badly injured?

Samus: I say alone but it is only because I wasn't with her. There is a few people that we had been traveling with for a short time. So I left her in their care. As far as you, if you think so much of Sapphire then why did you take up arms against her? I know I am wrong for leaving my sister to strangers but I would never face off against her in a serious manner.

Melina: I didn't want too but Barrett forced us in attempting to capture her. He said that if we don't comply with the order that was given to us then we could walk.

Samus: Why didn't you?

Melina: Barrett, Vash, Kira, Halle, Vez, & Sapphire are all the people that have been with me since I awoke three years ago.

Samus: Awoke!?

Melina: Oh I guess nobody told you about us. The seven of us are tie wearers. You know about seekers, so that makes explaining this a bit easier. We are similar to them because we also have unique abilities like Seekers but there is a bit of a difference. Seekers are born with their powers while we are not. Seekers commonly fight alone while we work side by side to achieve our goals. Seekers bring death & destruction to where ever they go too while we just want to live in peace. Lastly, Seekers can only get so strong while we have no limits on our strength.

Samus: You say that….. it is nothing. It was nice to talk with you again, Melina. *She continues to walk down the hall. She exits the castle & begins to walk down to Hyrule Town*

*Hyrule Town, inside a house*

Rin: *He is walking by the window & sees somebody coming down to Hyrule Town from the castle* (Is that one of the RST people & it looks like they finally want to try something sneaky. Too bad for them that I saw them before it happened, that person's outfit is awfully colorfully) I'm glad my mom let us be in another house for a change. With Kayto, Seri, Chu, & Shippo sleep already, leaving here is no problem. *He exits the house* I can still see the person walking down. I should be able to confront them before they reach the town. My sword in hand there is nobody that can stand against me. *He runs from house to house quietly* It is dark. *He makes it to the uphill path that leads to Hyrule Castle*

*On the outskirts of Falbu*

Rita: I've been looking all day for that girl. I don't know where she could have gone. It is dark just like before she left me yesterday. I wonder why I can't feel her signature. *She is standing on a branch on a tree. She sits down & slides towards the stem of the tree* Marth, where did you go? It has only been a short time that we have been together again. I don't want anything bad to happen to you again.

Ganondorf V: With one bad thing being that he met you. *His voice echoed throughout the trees*

Rita: It couldn't be! *She quickly stands up & get in a fighting stance*

Ganondorf V: Let us not do that, Rita. You know that you don't stand a chance against me. The only reason that you were to catch me inside of that ice was because of Marth but he is of little concern to me. You, on the other hand, are somebody that is of a concern to me.

Rita: Ever since I heard that you survive my ice as well, I've wanted to finish the job. So show yourself so I can do just that, Ganondorf.

Ganondorf V: So be it. *He appears before her on a branch across from her* It has been far too long. I think you have lived long enough. *He jumps towards her & tries to punch her but she evades it by activating her seeker symbol which allowed her body to turn into ice & fade into the wind. He punches the tree that she was in & it tumble over into other trees* Where are you, Rita? I thought you want to finish me off. So why are you not showing yourself to me? The one who nearly wiped Hyrule from the face of this planet is standing before you but you don't strike back. What is the matter? Do you need Marth to step in & fight your battles for you?

Rita: (How was he able to find me so easily? I thought that I was suppressing my energy signature to an good extent. Maybe he has been looking for a while & just so happens to see me jumping from tree to tree. Still…. If I'm going to stand a chance against his power then I have to use my seeker powers) *She is a bit of a distance from him in another tree*

*Hyrule Town*

Sa'mus: I know that I hear something outside but what exactly could it be. *She exits the house & looks around to see anything that could be making a noise* I don't see or hear anything now that I'm outside. Oh well….. I'm just glad that I was finally got to meet this Fox guy after reading his files for so long. He is….. *She hears a crash from a distance* What was that? It sounded like it came from this way. *She heads to the uphill path to Hyrule Castle & sees Rin down on the ground with her sister Samus standing in front of him* WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?

Samus: ….. *she slowly turns her back to Sa'mus* He is fine. I only punched him twice. I don't think this was such a great idea. *She begins to walk back to Hyrule Castle*

Sa'mus: Why are you going back? I thought we were to be together no matter what the situation.

Samus: *She stops walking* I'm glad to see that you lived through your fight but there is something that I must do without you. *She looks back at Sa'mus* Don't worry about me. I'll take care of everything like I always do. *She turns her head back forward & continues to walk to the castle*

Sa'mus: …

*Hyrule Town, the next morning*

Kayto: Good morning everybody.

Seri & Chu: Good morning

Shippo: How about we go out & see what we can do for Ike?

Seri: Okay Chu: Sure thing Kayto: I hope he is getting better

Rin: I'll stay here. *He goes into another room in the small house*

Kayto: Alright let's go to see Ike.

*Shippo, Seri, Chu, & Kayto left the small house & began to walk to the house that Ike is in*

Seri: So what have you been doing, Shippo?

Shippo: What do you mean?

Seri: Like what have you doing since you been here in our town because Chu & me have been helping with Hugo & the King's injures get better but I have yet to see you do anything useful.

Chu: Seri!

Seri: Even Kayto has been helping us out with them. What is going on with you?

Kayto: Hey Seri, why don't we go on ahead? I want us to go to my brother first. *He grabs her hand & quickly walks away from Shippo & Chu* See you two later.

Chu: What is going on with you, Shippo? The other night, when you told me that you weren't normal that had scared me a little bit. Is that is what you are still thinking about?

Shippo: I guess but I'm sorry that I've not been helping with you guys. It is just that I don't want to be in the way at all.

Chu: *shakes her head from left to right* You would not be in the way. As matter of fact, we could have really used another pair of hands yesterday. For how busy yesterday was in getting items for our king & knight master, I'm pretty sure that today is going to be just as busy. *She grabs Shippo's arm & runs to the house that Ike is in*

*They reached the house & see Fox Sr. within the house*

Chu: That is your dad, isn't it?

Shippo: Yeah, Ike & him are really good friends. I'm pretty sure he wants the castle back more than anybody here.

Chu: Shippo, can I ask you something?

Shippo: Sure thing.

Chu: Why is it that you don't address the King & Queen by their respective titles? You constantly refer to them by their first names. Do you know them personally?

Shippo: Yeah I do. I did refer to them by their titles but Rachael would always tell me not to do that. So I guess I've gotten better in not calling them by their titles anymore. Is that a problem that I refer to them by their first names?

Chu: Not really it is just that you are the only person that I know who does that.

Shippo: So….. never mind. Lets go inside. *He leads her into the house, they are still holding hands*

Fox Sr.: Shippo & you must be Chu. I'm glad you are such an hard worker for an young lady like yourself. *He glances at their hands* You should be able to teach my son a thing or two about working hard.

Shippo: I do work hard, dad.

Fox Sr.: Yeah, you can work hard in getting in the front of line when it comes to getting food. *Chu & Fox Sr. laughs* So what is it that I can do for you two?

Chu: Oh we just wanted to know if there is something we can do for the king.

Fox Sr.: I see….. well there is nothing to be done at this moment. He is doing a lot better today than he was yesterday. Why don't the two of you run off together? Enjoy the day.

Shippo: Okay! Chu: Are you sure?

Fox Sr.: Everything is covered here. Now head off.

*Shippo & Chu exited the house still holding hands*

Rose: They looked cute together. *She says as she comes from around the corner in the house*

Fox Sr.: *smirks* I hope she can help my boy better than I can. Again, Rose, Thank you for using your powers to heal Ike.

Rose: It is no problem. I just want to help everybody with the best of my abilities.

Fox Sr.: You are a Winged Guardian, huh. I haven't come across one of your kind in quite a while.

Rose: You have seen other Winged Guardians. I didn't know there were others on different planets. You said that you traveled space, yesterday.

Fox Sr.: Yeah I do but it wasn't on other planets. I've seen Winged Guardians only on this planet…. My home of Asther.

Rose: I see. So what exactly are we going to do about the people who taken over the Hyrule Castle? I don't insist to like violence but if that is what it takes to drive them away then I say we should attack them.

Fox Sr.: If it was that easy than I would do that but it is not. There is only seven of us that could make a difference. Sonic, My two sons, Selda, Sa'mus, Luigi, & myself are the only people that can stand against them at the moment. We would need all seven of us to attack together to do anything but with us not being here in Hyrule Town. They could easily take over the town & I do not want that to happen.

Trish: *She enters the house* Wow just when I thought I heard everything. Now the former captain of Star fox thinks us Hyrulens cannot defend ourselves from anybody. I was under the impression that I had your respect.

Fox Sr.: …

Rose: I have to agree with her. The kingdom of Hyrule has an abundance of great fighters that aren't apart of the Hyrule Knights. Attack Hyrule Castle.

Fox Sr.: No we will not be putting the lives of so many in jeopardy because of mere wants.

Trish: Mere wants!? No it is not a want that we want the castle back…. We need the castle back. So unless you are too afraid of losing again to those guys then make a difference up there. We can defend ourselves from anybody.

Fox Sr.: My stand hasn't change. We aren't attacking Hyrule.

Ike: *coughs & talking with a weak voice* So you mean that I got hurt for nothing. I thought that we would always take somebody by their word, old friend. Attack Hyrule Castle for me. *He loses consciences*

Fox Sr.: … Fine we will attack Hyrule Castle.

Frank The Narrator: So it looks like they are about to take it to the RST. Just as that was happening, something else was happening between Marth, Ganondorf IV, & somebody else. To find out more about this just tune in to the next episode; Which also shows Sapphire & what happened to her, the start of the reoccupation of Hyrule Castle, & more. Until next time… Turn Fantasies Into Realities.


	27. Episode 27 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank The Narrator: Welcome to episode 27 of Fantasy Brawl. Very little time has elapsed from the time of Fox Sr.'s decision of attacking Hyrule & we will see his son, Fox Jr., have a sparring session with Sa'mus Aran in today's episode. As well as Sapphire whereabouts & Ganondorf IV encounters somebody he does not want to see.

*Hyrule Town*

Fox Jr.: *He is walking in the town with his eyes closed* (Zelda, what exactly happen to you? Where are you? We had been away for so long now that being together like this is simply the most important thing to me. I don't understand what you could be thinking by leaving the way that you did but I wished you would have let me know where to find you)

*He bumps into Sa'mus*

Sa'mus: Hey watch where you are going, idiot. *She puts her hands over her mouth after she sees who bumped into her* I'm sorry I didn't know it was you.

Fox Jr.: No you were right. I'm an idiot for walking with my eyes closed. I wasn't thinking about who was around but I was just thinking about somebody who isn't here.

Sa'mus: Who is that?

Fox Jr.: My girlfriend Zelda Hyrule, she is the princess of Hyrule.

Sa'mus: Girl…friend!?

Fox Jr.: Yeah. I've known her for most of my life. She has been there for me during my good & bad times. I think she knows just about everything there is to know about me. During the attack on Hyrule, I saw her running in the castle & I followed her outside the castle. She didn't seem like the same girl that I've known for this long. I just got to ask her what happened to her. I want to help her in any way I can. She is one of the most important people in my life & I don't want her to leave it at no point.

Sa'mus: Oh I see. I…I want to help you in quest in getting your girlfriend back.

Fox Jr.: Thank you but I don't want to involve anybody in my personal matters. The only thing that matters is taking back the Hyrule Castle. I don't want to make another mistake like I did during the first time those guys attack Hyrule Castle. As much as I care about Zelda, I cannot be a liable like I was before.

Sa'mus: You a liable. I highly doubt that you could be a hindrance to anybody. You have fought against some of the fiercest forces that this sector of space has to offer & walked away. Fox, you are amazing fighter & I can only assume an amazing person. Taking back the Hyrule Castle & saving your girlfriend isn't impossible for you plus I will be by your side helping you get those two back. *Fox Jr. smiles* (I got him to smile. That is enough for me) So I assume that Zelda is still in the castle, right?

Fox Jr.: No she is not. She vanished from the scene right before my eyes. I do not know where she is at this moment.

Sa'mus: Regardless of the current information known to us now, I will help you obtain with what you want.

Fox Jr.: Thank you but…

Sa'mus: No buts I'm helping you end of story.

Fox Jr.: Okay you win, Sa'mus. *Sa'mus smiles* (Her face for some reason it resembles somebody's that I've seen but I can't put my finger on who exactly)

Shippo: HEY YOU TWO, DAD WANTS TO SEE YOU AT THE HOUSE THAT IKE IS RESTING IN. *He yells from across the town as he sees them together*

Fox Jr.: Okay let us go & see what my dad wants with us. *He starts walking towards the house*

Sa'mus: (Girl….friend) *She follows behind him*

*In an unknown location*

Marth: I'm leaving now & don't expect to come across me ever again, Ganondorf The IV.

Ganondorf IV: As long as you carry out your vendetta against my son then there won't be a reason for us to cross paths again. I hope for success in your… *He is looking pass Marth*

Marth: What is it?

Sheik (Zelda): Wow you never learn don't you Ganon. Marth: Zelda!? What are you doing here?

Sheik (Zelda): So how about you make this easy & actually stand against me this time. I'm going to kill you, Ganon.

Marth: Zelda, do you hear me?

Sheik (Zelda): And you are…. *She looks at Marth*

Marth: What do you mean? You know who I am, Zelda. Don't play dumb with me.

Sheik (Zelda): Sorry, I do not recall who you are but you can do me a favor in being quiet while I'm talking. You should run off to somewhere safe because you are unneeded here. *She looks directly at Ganondorf IV* You who used to reside in the Abyss Tower; will be killed by my hands.

Ganondorf IV: Well… well it looks like an Abyss Guardian has made their way to me. Why do you want me dead so bad? I haven't done anything, yet.

Sheik (Zelda): You know full well with what you have done by entering the realm of the living. So do not play like you are innocent in anyway. The Lord of the Abyss Tower wants you terminated.

Ganondorf IV: Oh really & I thought we were getting along so well too. That is unfortunate to the highest degree because now that I know he wants me dead. I'm going to have to return the favor in wanting him dead as well. So what is your name Abyss Guardian?

Sheik (Zelda): Sheik Hyrule, The Final Abyss Guardian of the Hyrule Castle.

Ganondorf IV: Oh I see….. now things are a bit clearer for me. So it was you that attacked my son those years ago & not that helpless Princess. Well Sheik, I will not be dying today because my ally here will ensure that you not touch me. *He glances at Marth & Marth glances back*

Marth: *sighs heavily* He is right…. I will protect Ganondorf from you.

Sheik (Zelda): Very well… Seeker Symbol Strike Again Activate *Her eyes turn red*

Marth: (Damn unlike both Rita's & Selda's Symbols, I have not encounter Zelda's symbol before. I kind of had doubts that she even had one but this changes everything. I have to react quickly because fighting against a seeker is not something I planned on & I can't die here. I have to get to Ganondorf the Fifth) *He braces for a fight*

Sheik (Zelda): So you ready for your demise, little sword boy.

Marth: *He runs toward her* (I'm not going to give her a chance to use her symbol's abilities. I'm going to end this with one blow) *He raises his blade up in the air* TAKE THIS! *He swings his blade at Sheik*

Sheik (Zelda): Silly little sword boy. *She sidesteps his attack & walks right pass Marth*

Marth: This isn't over!

Sheik (Zelda): Trust me little sword boy that little thing between us is over. NOW STRIKE AGAIN! *Marth falls to the ground with blood coming from his mouth* Back to you, Ganon. *She is looking at Ganondorf IV again*

Marth: But…. How…..how did you hurt me so quickly?

Sheik (Zelda): Little sword boy, I didn't kill you because you don't seem like the type to be dealing with the likes of him but if you continue to interfere then I won't hesitate to do so. As how I down you so quickly, it is simple really. I tap your body 48 times during that little attack of yours & I used my symbol to multiply the taps & the force by 2. So in short, after I said Strike Again…. You felt 96 little love taps all at once.

Ganondorf IV: (Seekers are quite impressive but with what I'm after is far more impressive than any power that any seeker holds) *He gives applause to Sheik* That was quite the display of restrain there, Sheik. So tell me why you didn't use your Atonement against him. You surely would have killed him with that kind of power.

Marth: (Atonement!?)

Sheik (Zelda): Don't lecture in how I choose to kill & not kill. I do know one thing. I am definitively choosing to kill you, Ganon.

Ganondorf IV: Very well, you can try my dear. *He jumps away from Marth's eyesight & Sheik followed him*

Marth: What the Abyss just happened?

*Hyrule Woods*

Rita: (Morning has already passed since Ganondorf attacked me. I didn't encounter him at all after that but I kept my guard up all night. I didn't even go to sleep. I limit my movements during the night but I'm starting to think that he has left during the night) I am close to Hyrule. Maybe I should head into town then leave back out without anybody noticing me. *She thought about what Sapphire said about Hyrule being under attack* I doubt that they need me for any little trouble that are having there. *She starts sprinting towards Hyrule Town*

*Hyrule Town*

Fox Sr.: So everybody understands now. We are attacking the Hyrule Castle tomorrow night.

Fox Jr.: I'm happy about this. Selda: I don't think this the best course of action.

Sa'mus: Do we have a plan about taking these guys down?

Kayto: I think this is the best news I heard all day. Shippo: Dad, you can't be serious.

Luigi: Well somebody got to stay back to protect the townspeople. I volunteer myself for the job.

Rin: By me being here, you expect me to answer to the likes of you.

Fox Sr.: Listen everybody, I'm about to explain just how this is going to work but first I'll let him tell you just how this going to work.

*Ike comes from around the corner in the house that they are in*

Ike: The Hyrule Castle does have a secret entrance way but it is not the safest way to travel into the castle.

*The crater of the explosion that Sapphire cause*

Vez: (Sapphire, I want to see you again) *She is lying in the center of the crater*

Sapphire: You know that if you stay there long enough that worms are going to eat your body whole.

Vez: *She quickly stands up & see Sapphire* SAPPHIRE! *She runs to her & hug her as she starts to cry* I am so sorry about what happen. You are the person who I should have defended not attack. Can you forgive me?

Sapphire: Of course I can. *She says as she starts to cry* I only have one best friend in the whole world & I wouldn't want to lose her because of this misunderstanding. Vez, we have to stick together to make it.

Frank The Narrator: So Ike is up & running again. Didn't think he would survive that double seeker attack of Lucario & Ivan. It seems that Marth & Ganondorf IV does have an alliance of some sort but at the same time it seems that Ganondorf IV has made enemies with somebody that wants him dead. His son, on the other hand, seems to be out to mess with Rita's head by having her to be on guard for a long period of time. On the next episode of Fantasy Brawl, Marth vs. Ganondorf V starts, sisters reunite, & much more. Until next time….. Turn Fantasies into Realities.


	28. Episode 28 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank The Narrator: Welcome to episode 28 of Fantasy Brawl. Fox Sr. & Ike Hyrule have a plan in taking back the Hyrule Castle. Just as that was being explained, one of the triplets of Hyrule was making her way into town. Marth is making his way back into the region of Altea after his encounter with Sheik & Ganondorf the forth. After his run-in with those two people, Marth has started to wonder about some of the stuff that was said between Sheik & Ganondorf the Forth.

Marth: (Abyss Guardians, Atonement, & some sort of lord what on Asther where they going on about with that kind of talk. Well I made it out of there & my plans have not changed at all) I must put an end to him. *He says as he enters Fallen Greens*

Ganondorf V: So it was you after all. Guess I never lost your signature after all this time. You were quite easy to catch, Marth Havick, almost as easy as Rita. *Marth begins to laugh heavily* Not the response I was expecting but nonetheless we have business to conduct.

Marth: You do not & will not understand just how much I intend on defeating you here today. There is nobody else around to interfere in our fight. GANONDORF LET US BEGIN! *He strikes the ground with his sword* FALCHION! *The ground is being spilt into two halves towards the direction of Ganondorf V is standing*

Ganondorf V: *He raises one of his feet in the air & quickly slams it down to the ground which create a small hill to be made in front of him that block Marth's attack* Your father would be so disappointed in your use of the blade that he use so greatly. It is a shame that Ike fought his friend in order for you to have that blade.

Marth: What are you talking about? Ike defeated my dad.

Ganondorf V: True but even the king of Hyrule's efforts was for nothing. You have not harness that Nbsolute blade's true power; too bad for you that you won't ever get the chance in doing so. *He jumps over the hill & is diving towards Marth* Show me the power that you have in your Nbsolute Blade.

*Hyrule Town, The next day*

Kayto: I can't believe they don't want you to come with us, Rin. *He says as he puts on his boots*

Rin: It is alright. Somebody has to protect the town.

Seri: So let me get this straight: The 9 of you are going to attack a castle that has an unknown enemy within it.

Shippo: Yep that is exactly the plan, Seri.

Seri: Doesn't sound very realistic that you guys will come out on top but I wish you guys good luck anyway.

Shippo: Thanks for the confidence in us. *He says as he is putting his green jacket on*

Chu: … *She is just looking at Shippo*

Rin: *He gets Kayto's attention & talks softly* Why is Chu just staring at Shippo like that?

Kayto: Um…(Dang, she forgot that Rin is in the house with us)….. She is I hadn't notice that she was looking at him.

Rin: *Talks in normal volume again* Hey Chu, can I talk to you about something?

Chu: …*She stands up & follows her brother out the house* Yeah what is it.

Rin: You like Shippo, don't you?

Chu: *A shock expression comes over her face* Why would you say that?

Rin: Because you expect your older brother to not notice that you made it a point to be around him. I've been seeing how often that you have been seeing him.

Chu: Okay, are you mad at me?

Rin: *sighs* No I am not but why did it have to be him. I don't like him at all. I'm not going to be angry with you because I don't like him. I just don't understand why you like him that is all.

Chu: Because I like who he is as a person & that is good enough for me to want to get to know him better.

Rin: Sure whatever you say, little sister.

*Elsewhere in Hyrule Town*

Ike: It has been quite a while, Queen Rose Peach. I'm glad that you decided to make a stop here. I'm sad to hear that your castle was destroyed by someone.

Rose: Well you know things happen that you can't help *She laughs*

Fox Sr.: Nightfall is almost here. We should gather everybody up shortly.

Trish: I'm glad that you all will be taking back the castle soon. I have faith in everybody's safe return.

Ike: That reminds me, Miss Allen. Is it that you do not believe that Rin would make it through with us in our attempt of retaking the Hyrule Castle or is it something else in why you didn't want him to come with us?

Trish: It is not that I don't believe in my son but I rather have him close to me in battle than any of you, no offense. I know that my little Rin is a capable fighter. I trained him for 3 years. So I know better than anybody of what he can do with a sword & without one. My son & I are enough to hold off anybody that comes here.

Rose: You have a lot of faith in your son, Miss Allen. It is a blessing that you & your son are able fighters.

Trish: *she starts to smile with her eyes close* I don't think so but we are fighters.

Ike: (Rachael, where are you? I could really use your guidance right about now) I'm heading out. *He walks outside the house*

Trish: I saw how badly he was beaten up. To see him up & walking as if he never was harmed is truly amazing, Rose.

Rose: I like to do my part to help others. I can use a great deal of different healing magic like the four mages of Hyrule.

Trish: Four mages!?

Fox Sr.: Selda, Rita, Zelda, & Rachael Hyrule are the four mages of Hyrule. They also have great healing magic but Selda is the worst at it because of her devotion to being various things.

Rose: The thing is that if you use healing magic wrong then no amount of healing magic will make it right. She didn't want to chance her dad to be hurt any further so she chose to not use her healing magic.

Trish: I didn't know that the four of them had such powers.

Fox Sr.: He didn't seem too thrilled about it. Do you truly think that Luigi will be willingly to help, Rose?

Rose: He has no choice in the matter. So he is helping out with you guys. *Trish & Fox Sr. laughs* I don't want him to continue to worry about his older brother Mario. As I said before, the Mushroom Castle was destroyed & Mario has not been seen since the destruction of it. I fear for the worst about him. I haven't been able to read his energy signature since I woke up from the explosion.

Fox Sr.: I understand now. I believe that Mario made it out okay. I'm pretty sure he is trying to make his way to you as we speak. So no worries about him. Now I'm going to head outside myself. We'll let you know when we are leaving out for the castle. *He leaves the house* Hey Ike, are you alright?

Ike: To think that someone is controlling seekers & using them for their own needs. I didn't think seekers, outside of the women of my life, would reenter my life. Dealing with the image of Hyrule after the attack by Ganondorf was more than enough. It has been nearly three years since then & some kingdoms still don't trust us to do business with them anymore. If that wasn't enough, two of my daughters are missing & haven't been seen for days. My wife is nowhere to be found. To top it all off, the castle that I'm the king of is under control by some seekers.

Fox Sr.: It could be worst, old friend. You almost didn't survive your encounter with those seekers. Yes things do not look all that great but be glad that you are able to complain about them. Not everybody survive run-ins with seekers.

Ike: I'm sorry, old friend, that was not my intention of complaining about what is going on. You are right about me being lucky that I'm alive after being attack by those seekers. Eli was a good woman.

*Near some houses in Hyrule Town*

Sa'mus: (Girlfriend, I had no idea that he was seeing anybody. Well that is great. I'm pretty sure they make each other laugh & smile all the time. I am just glad that I had the chance to meet him. I didn't think I would ever come across him. It was just another job that the U.P.A. gave me but I do wonder myself why the U.P.A. gave me this type of mission. Fox hasn't done anything wrong. If anything he has done everything better than most) *She is looking at the object that activates her power suit* Well, boost drive, it looks like we gotten ourselves into another pickle. *She sees Kayto walking towards her* Hi there, you are Kayto Yu.

Kayto: *He is slowly making his way to her* Ye….ah

Sa'mus: I've seen you since I first arrived here. How are you, little Kayto?

Kayto: I'm alr….ight.

Sa'mus: Come closer to me. You are acting so shy. We all are allies for the same cause. *She extends her hand out to him*

Kayto: Okay. *He walks closer & shakes her hand*

Sa'mus: See what was so hard about that. Is there anything I can help you with Kayto?

Kayto: Um…. Um….(Why I can't think? Someone told me something) *He is looking at the ground as he is thinking of what to say*

Sa'mus: How about we retrace your steps? Maybe doing that will help you remember with what you got to say.

Kayto: I'm sorry. *He looks at Sa'mus* (Wow she is even more beautiful up close)

Sa'mus: Come on. Since you never let go of my hand, I guess I don't have to ask for you to take my hand again.

Kayto: Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. *He lets go of her hand & Sa'mus starts laughing*

Sa'mus: Kayto, I like you. Come on little guy. *She starts to walk in the direction that Kayto came from* Well come on now unless you remembered with what you got to say then let's go.

Kayto: Okay.

*The two of them walk through the town for a few minutes*

Sa'mus: So anything coming back to you, Kayto?

Kayto: Um…

Shippo: HEY KAYTO HAVE YOU TOLD HER THAT IT IS ALMOST TIME FOR US TO HEAD OUT. *He yells from a bit of distance from them within town*

Sa'mus: I kind of figure that was the case but it was still nice to hang out with you, little Kayto. *She pats his head then walks away from him*

Kayto: (Man I can't believe that I made such an bad first impression. She probably going to think that I didn't want to talk to her)

Rita: Is that Kayto? *She says softly from behind a tree*

Kayto: *He looks behind him* I could have sworn I heard something. Oh well I got to catch up to the others. *He runs toward Shippo*

Rita: Maybe I should see what is going on but then again Kayto is always in Hyrule Town when he doesn't have to train with the Hyrule Knights. I don't have anybody else to rely on. After I get some rest then I'm going to see what is going on. I think being in my fighter's form is the best choice for me. Not too many residents of Hyrule know about our transform ability. So there is no need for me to change forms now. *She walks into Hyrule Town*

*At the west of Hyrule Castle*

Ike: Whenever the last three get here, we will start to go under Hyrule Castle.

Fox Sr.: So this is how we are going to do this for anybody who forgot from yesterday. There are nine of us all together. So we are going to spilt up in two teams. I'm going to take one & Ike is going to take the other. Sa'mus, my two sons, & Kayto are with me.

Ike: Luigi, Selda, & Sonic is with me. Selda said that not only is there two seekers within the castle but Ganondorf Allengore the fifth is also in the castle.

Luigi: Who is he? That name almost sound familiar.

Sonic: He is the person that dealt heavy damage to the Hyrule Castle single-handily. They told us about him several times since we arrived here, Luigi. Where you listening?

Luigi: Ganowolf, yeah I remember them telling us about that guy. I was just confuse for a second.

Selda: *She pats her dad on the shoulder & talks softly* Are you sure that this Luigi guy should along with us? I think he could be a liable to our effort.

Ike: *He walks a little bit away from the others & Selda followed* He is one of the two protectors of the Mushroom Kingdom. Queen Rose places a great amount of faith in his brother & him. For that reason, I'm placing a great amount of faith in him as well. You know how important getting back the castle is. So put away any doubts about him because you have to trust him to defend you if the time arises. *He walks back towards the others*

Selda: (I know how important this task is, dad. I just don't want to rely on somebody that is unreliable) *She walks back to the others*

Fox Jr.: What is taking Shippo & the others so long?

Shippo: We're here. *He says as Sa'mus, Kayto, & himself makes it to the west of Hyrule Castle*

Ike: We're going in first. Selda, Sonic, & Luigi come along. *He walks into a small cave*

Luigi: *Sighs* Why am I even here? *He follows Ike*

Selda: Kayto, be safe alright. *She says that as she looks at him then walks behind Luigi*

Sonic: Alright let's go. I hope you guys be safe. *He says as he follows Selda*

Fox Sr.: So now we going to enter from a higher passageway. Come on everybody. *He starts to walk up the hill*

Sa'mus: *She starts to smile as she follows Fox Sr.*

Kayto: (I'm glad I get to go with Shippo & the Mcclouds. That Sa'mus is…) *He follows Sa'mus*

Shippo: I can't allow myself to get hit like I did before. *He follows Kayto*

Fox Jr.: Ganondorf, I don't know if you are the great person that Selda & Hugo say you are or if you are the person who nearly wiped Hyrule from the face of Asther. One thing that is clear to me is that you are in our way in regaining the Hyrule Castle. So I plan on being the guy to face off with you.

*Inside the lower entrance*

Sonic: Hey Luigi, what was your brother like?

Luigi: The west of the best is what he is. Nobody is able to defeat him because he is the best fighter in the Mushroom Kingdom. Everybody liked him for that he was the nicest guy in the Mushroom Kingdom. The best cook in Mushroom is…..

Sonic: Your brother, right?

Luigi: No….. It's me, Luigi. Duh everyone knows that Mario can't cook.

Sonic: *chuckles* Everyone expect me I guess.

Selda: Will the two of you keep it down? There is no telling what is up ahead.

Ike: Trust me unless Rachael is here than nobody knows about this route.

*The four of them continued along the path until they came to some double doors*

Luigi: I'll open the door. *He opens the double doors*

*They walked in the castle*

Ike: Seems like the coast is clear.

Lucario: I have to admit I didn't expect to see you up already, King of Hyrule. You change some things.

Selda: Lucario!

Lucario: The two of you have been expected to arrive here for some time now.

Selda: So you were expecting my dad & me to come through this way.

Ike: Without Ivan along your side, you don't stand a chance.

Lucario: I'm not talking about the two of you. Sonic & Luigi is the ones that I'm referring too.

Sonic: What do you want with us? I've never met you before. Luigi: You have my attention.

Lucario: Sonic, my fellow seeker, why don't you join me at my side? Luigi, your brother Mario was a great fighter. He fought to the very end.

Sonic: Why would I join you? Luigi: You never fought my brother. He is making his way to me now.

Lucario: Funny responses from the both of you & I have a response for the both of you. Why not join me, Sonic? Is that what your Queen told you, Luigi?

Sonic: (Wait did he say my fellow seeker?) What do you know about me?

Luigi: How did you know that?

Lucario: Because I'm apart of the RST & we know all.

Ike: The RST, what is that?

Lucario: The Rouge Spy Ties is a hidden group of people in space that makes a goal happen. Our current goal is quite simple: To make Asther the home of the Rouge Spy Ties.

Ike: So Hyrule is just a stepping stone to you guys. Why make Asther your home?

Lucario: I cannot answer that question. Sonic, I want you to join the RST.

Sonic: No chance that will happen because I've seen how badly you guys have done people. Destroying the Mushroom Castle, Attacking Hyrule Castle, & hurting anyone who gets in the way. If that is how the RST operates then I will make sure that the RST is no more.

Lucario: What makes you think that we destroyed the Mushroom Castle?

*Luigi suddenly launches at Lucario head first & seemingly connects*

Luigi: Did I hit him? *Luigi catches himself & looks back at Lucario*

Lucario: So you've accepted that your brother is dead & you want to avenge him by taking the guy who took your brother out. Come on then show me that anger again.

Luigi:….. *He screams & blindly rushes toward him*

Lucario: *smirks* Too easy. *He raises his left hand & dark fire starts to engulf it*

Sonic: (Luigi, I got to do something. I can't let you to be taken away from your brother. You have to see him again)

*Lucario shoots dark fire out of his hand & Luigi is still blindly charging it. Sonic dashes in & gets Luigi out the way*

Lucario: *smiles* So you are as quick as she said you are, well I'm impress.

*Inside the higher entrance*

Sa'mus: So Fox, did you know about this secret way into the castle?

Fox Sr.: He told me about it but this is my first time going through it. Fox Jr.: No

Sa'mus: Oh I'm sorry I forgot to mention which Fox I was talking too.

Fox Sr. & Jr.: It's alright.

Sa'mus: Have the Mcclouds & the Hyrule families known each other for a long time?

Shippo: Yeah, my dad is best friends with Ike & Rachael. My brother & I are best friends with the triplets of Hyrule, This guy *He shoves Kayto*, Hugo, & another guy named Marth. I remember you saying that you have two sisters. What are their names?

Sa'mus: Samus & Trinity, we are all that we got since our mom died.

Kayto: Oh I'm sorry to hear about that.

Sa'mus: It's alright.

Kayto: So one of your sisters have the same name as you. I never heard of something like that before.

Sa'mus: I guess so but you pronounce it differently for her you say Sam….us but for me you say Sa….mus .

Fox Jr.: There is no way I would want the same name as my brother.

Shippo: You're too uptight to be like me, Fox.

Fox Jr.: What was that? You must've forgotten who you are talking too.

Shippo: A lame duck.

Fox Jr.: No, I'm the captain of Star Fox.

Fox Sr.: Be quiet, sons. We're almost there.

*They stop at the single door & Fox Sr. opens it then the others followed behind him. They walk with caution through the castle's halls for a few minutes until they reached the throne room. Shippo opens the door to the throne room*

Samus: Welcome all to the end of the beginning. I hope you have said your final goodbyes because none of you is leaving alive.

Fox Jr.: Now I remember why Sa'mus looks so familiar it is because I saw you back when you guys attacked the castle.

Shippo & Kayto: Her…. twin?

Fox Sr.: (This is just as I thought)

Sa'mus: Sister, what are you doing? Are you really going to side with these people?

Luke: These people!? Now is that anyway for you to talk to your father, Sa'mus. *He says as he comes from behind a curtain on the other side of the throne room*

Sa'mus: POWER SUIT ACTIVATE! *Her suit quickly bolts on her & she just as quickly was making her way to Luke. Just as her suit is fully functional, she is nearly at Luke Burrell but a missile is shot in the gap in between them. Sa'mus jumps back through the smoke & sees who fired it*

Samus: You're not to attack him, sister. As a matter of fact none of you are to attack him. If you do then my arm cannon will find you as its next target.

Frank The Narrator: I hope she knows that it is five of them vs. the two of them. Lucario claims that Luigi's brother Mario has died & that he wants Sonic to join the RST. What is the RST planning in order to take over an entire planet? On the next episode of Fantasy Brawl, multiple fights break out within Hyrule Castle, Hyrule Town gets attack, & much more. Until next time…. Turn Fantasies into Realities.


	29. Episode 29 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank The Narrator: Welcome to episode 29 of Fantasy Brawl. The battle for Hyrule Castle has resume as it seems as Samus is protecting Luke from the others. Lucario is fueling Luigi with doubt about his brother & declared that he wants Sonic to join the RST. Sunset has passed & things are about to become truly personal in Hyrule Castle. In today's episode, fights throughout Hyrule Castle breakout & a devastating truth is revealed.

Shippo: That's your sister. Why would you turn on your sister? *He says as he looks at Samus as she is in her power suit*

*No response from Samus*

Luke: I'm the father of both of them, little one.

Sa'mus: Don't spill such lies. You're merely our step-father to our dead mother. You have no relation to us, you creep. The day that our mother died, you might as well died as well because you are nothing to me & Trinity. I don't know what you did to Samus but I will undo whatever you did to her.

Samus: You know that even though we are twin sisters that you have often referred to me being the big sister between us. What makes you think that your big sister is so wrong about Luke? Maybe you had him figure out all wrong.

Sa'mus: What are you saying, Samus? You know as well as I do that he never cared about mom or us. He just saw that we were a way into space. There was nothing about him that made me like him & they still holds true today. Samus, please side with me in taking him down.

Samus: I'm siding with…. Him… in taking you…..down. So you better prepare yourself.

Fox Jr.: No, siblings should not fight each other to the death like this; I won't allow this to happen.

Luke: Who said that you have a say in this matter?

Fox Sr.: The way I see it: It's the 2 of you & 5 of us. Unless my math is off a bit then things don't look to be in your favor.

Luke: Truth it is 2 vs. 5 but not anymore. *Just as he says that three people enter the throne room through the same door Fox & the others entered through* I'm pretty sure that you know him, Senior.

Falco: It didn't have to be like this, Fox.

Fox Sr.: You chose your path just like I chose mine. You were well aware that we could meet like this, Falco. So don't play innocent with me.

Falco: No, I'm not trying to play innocent; I am innocent in the wrong doings of your father's & your own.

Fox Sr.: ….

Luke: Vash & Melina take care of the kids over there.

Vash: Sure thing. Melina: Let me take the sword boy.

Luke: Fox Mccloud Jr., I want you to follow me out of here. We have business to conduct.

Fox Jr.: *He looks at his father & Fox Sr. nods his head. Fox Jr. goes to Luke* Lead the way.

Luke: Samus, Falco, Melina, & Vash make sure you stay with our guest here. Do as you like with them.

*Luke & Fox Jr. leave the throne room together*

Fox Sr.: I have faith in the three of you.

Falco: Of course you want to….. *Fox Sr. kicks Falco in the face which sends him flying through the wall*

Fox Sr.: *He goes to the hole in the wall* We can't fall again to these guys. *He jumps out the hole in the wall*

Vash: Words of a desperate man.

Shippo: My dad isn't desperate at all. He is the best of the best.

Vash: Falco told me that you've told him that he was the best of the best. So which is it: Your dad or Falco?

Melina: Stop messing with him. We got a job to do. Solid Snake has given us a direct order.

Sa'mus: (Those two don't look to be any older than Kayto or Shippo. I can't believe that Luke would turn kids into slaves to do his bidding)

Samus: I hope you are focus on the task at hand because we will fight &, like always, I will overcome you.

Sa'mus: Very well but anything is possible, sister. *Her Psychonic energy whip came out of arm cannon & she extends it towards Samus. It goes right pass Samus' head & destroys the wall & throne behind her* Let's go. *She walks pass her sister & goes through the hole in the wall that she created*

Samus: Alright here I come. *She walks to the hole* Melina, don't be foolish. *She jumps down*

*In the lower half of the castle*

Selda: So we are going to do nothing as they fight it out. I want to help Sonic.

Ike: Lucario wants to fight Sonic so we won't interfere unless somebody helps him. Plus Luigi is a bit shaken up after what just happen to him.

*A few minutes ago*

Lucario: *smiles* So you are as quick as she said you are, well I'm impress.

Sonic: Darn you. What is your gain in tormenting Luigi like this?

Lucario: Ultimately, you join the RST.

Sonic: Drop that thought because it will never happen. Anybody who fights to hurt or kill isn't somebody I want to be around.

Lucario: You're still naive in your thought process. Joining the RST will help evaluate your way of thinking. Some people deserve to die, wouldn't you agree?

Sonic: *He thinks back to the times he spent with some other friends. An image of a pink woman in his arms flashed* I know that she didn't deserve to die. I wanted her to be in my life forever but now that she isn't anymore. It is hard to put a smile on my face. As far as what you say, Lucario, yeah I agree with you that some people does deserve it *The same image flashed again but now it shows Sonic looking up at another Hedgehog on a cliff* but I do not care of being the one who does it. I do not kill others.

Lucario: I see. I got a lot of work to do with you, Sonic my friend. Here take this gift of mine. *He throws a red cap at him*

Sonic: Who's cap is….. *He catches it then looks at the M on the front of it then look at the L on Luigi's cap* Oh no, how did you get this?

Lucario: Just as you do not kill, I choose not to lie. I've said that I killed Mario but I guess my words doesn't compare to proof of my claims. Luigi, as I said before he was a great fighter. If it wasn't for his silly compassion for the safety of that Queen woman then maybe he would have made it through. He thinking was elevated enough to only thing about his survival. He cared more about that woman's well-being than his own.

Sonic: *He looks at Luigi's face & see the look of disbelief on Luigi's face* Luigi

Luigi: He just simply dropped his hat as he was saving Rose. I…. I…..I know my brother isn't dead. He can't be dead….. He just can't be dead. *He falls to his knees & starts to cry*

Sonic: Ike… Selda let me fight Lucario alone. I want to make him pay for hurting Luigi just now.

*Present time*

Selda: Since they started fighting, Lucario has been throwing flurry of dark fire at Sonic.

Ike: Sonic is so quick. I've never seen anyone moved that quickly before. He has dodged every shot of dark fire that has been thrown by Lucario.

*Lucario is shooting multiple balls of dark fire at Sonic but Sonic is evading them*

Sonic: (He sure can throw that fire around at will. If I can get closer to him then I should definitively have the upper hand against him. All of his attacks that we have seen of him have been ranged attacks. Getting up close & personal with him will throw him off for sure) *As he continued to dodge the dark fire, he was itching closer & closer to Lucario* This is it! *After closing the distance, Sonic rev up & attack Lucario*

Lucario: Hmph!

*At Hyrule Town*

Kira: Alright black knights let us go & clean up this little town. *He is at the front gate of Hyrule Castle looking down at Hyrule Town. Black Knights are going pass him into Hyrule Town*

*Back at the throne room*

Shippo: So you were with these people. I did find it strange that somebody would find us in the dark of night but now I know that you had help in finding us it makes sense. *He says as Vash & him are exchanging blows with the both of them either dodging or blocking the other's attack*

Vash: I see so I get no credit for knocking you into that glowing green water, huh. You just slip into the water on your own.

Shippo: You attacked me with some weird attack that I wasn't ready for but if you were to do it again; I will be ready to defend against it.

Vash: *He stopped & allowed Shippo to connect a kick to his stomach. He backs away* Remember how it felt to hit me….. because that will be the final time that you are able to do so.

*The other side of the throne room*

Kayto: I see that you have a blade with you. Why don't you give this up? I don't want to hurt a girl.

Melina: Oh since I'm a girl, you think that you just have a definitive advantage over me. I'll show you that you are the one with the disadvantage. *Melina's & Kayto's blades clashes with one another* (Damn it, this guy is actually keeping up with my speed. I can't get through to be able to cut him) *She jumps back* I'll show you that I have the advantage in this fight.

*On a lower roof on the Hyrule Castle*

Samus: Why are you just dodging my missiles? I know that you can shoot back at any time. So why don't you, little sister?

Sa'mus: …. *She is being fired at by her sister Samus' missiles but she is dodging them*

Samus: Alright I got something just for you.

*On another lower roof on the Hyrule Castle*

Fox Sr.: I see that you have been slacking a bit.

Falco: Oh don't confuse your abilities with your familiarity with me. *The two of them are blocking each other's attack with an attack of their own*

Fox Sr.: Why are we doing this, old friend? I trusted you with my life. Now you are trying to end it. I don't understand what made you side with them.

Falco: I've been apart of the RST longer than I have been in Star fox or the UPA. I've known Luke Burrell longer than I known you as well. The RST & Luke has shown me some things that I wasn't aware of but now I am. I agree with what the RST stands for….. The Rouge Spy Ties. We are people who are looked upon as outcast, by the likes of you or others like you, & we join forces to be able to deal with problems that others' wouldn't help us with in the first place. Now it is time I take control. *He jumps in the air*

*On the highest roof of Hyrule Castle*

Fox Jr.: This is more than far enough. *He stops walking*

Luke: Fine if you say so. *He stops walking*

Fox Jr.: What is your gain doing this?

Luke: My gain!? Wow I haven't thought about that. Hmm…. Let me see, I believe that everything will be gained by me.

Fox Jr.: What!?

Luke: Yes, everything in this planet will be gained by me.

Fox Jr.: So you want this planet for yourself. Too bad that will never happen. The only reason that you took over the Hyrule Castle is because you had the element of surprise with you. Now that we are facing you head up, you don't stand a chance against us.

Luke: Really, how about you look below us & see how much of a chance the RST has against you all.

*Fox Jr. looks below to where Sa'mus is fighting Samus*

Samus: See you. *She shoots a blue & white colored energy ball at Sa'mus after her flurry of missiles stop*

Sa'mus: ….. *She wasn't quick enough to dodge the energy ball*

Fox Jr.: Sa'mus No

*Fox Jr. looks below to where his dad is fighting Falco*

Falco: This is my specialty fire; I call it "High Blue Flame". *A different shade of blue fire comes over him. He comes down quickly & attacks Fox Sr. Falco jumps out the cloud of smoke with no damage done to him*

Fox Jr.: Dad…

*Fox Jr. hears multiple bowser creatures from below as well as walls being destroyed*

Luke: I believe it is safe to say that we didn't need the element of surprise. We can defeat the lot of you head up because we are the RST & we know all.

Frank The Narrator: Don't tell me that they are going to lose again to these guys. What was the point of them trying to retake Hyrule Castle if they just going to lose again. On the next episode of Fantasy Brawl, the fighting at Hyrule Castle continues, Rin & Trish comes to the defense of Hyrule Town, & much more. Until next time….. Turn Fantasies into Realities.


	30. Episode 30 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank The Narrator: Welcome to episode 30 of Fantasy Brawl. In the second fight for the Hyrule Castle, several fights have broke out throughout the castle but now some of that fighting is about to make its way down to Hyrule Town. Kira Light has control of the black knights & sends a great number of them from the castle to the town.

*Kira is watching the black knights go down the hill that leads into Hyrule Town. Just as some black knights reached the bottom of the hill, an explosion was triggered*

Kira: It seems that they did leave some defense for the town. I was hoping that was the case or this would have been quite boring for me.

*After the smoke cleared, Rin & Trish was standing in the way of the black knights*

Trish: Now attack. *They both rushed in & starting attacking the stunned black knights*

Kira: (Do the two of them truly plan on defending against us? Doesn't matter the black knights can't be beaten unless somebody destroy the device that I have with me) It is just two people: A kid swordsman & a woman who is wearing brown gantlets. DEFEAT THEM ALREADY *Another wave of black knights are starting to come down from the castle & the ones that they attack are recovering the damage done to them*

Rin: They can rejuvenate! *He jump back*

Trish: What are you afraid for? This is our home, son. We aren't allowed to show fear in the face of the enemy. They are trying to take our home away from us. If we back away from our home then where would we have to back up into next? Don't show fear, son.

Rin: I don't want to show it but there are so many of them. How can we possibly overcome these odds?

Rita: By not leaving & staying to fight. Rin….. Trish let the two of us handle this ourselves.

Rin: Two of you!? *He looks around Rita* I only see…

?: Rin, it has been awhile.

Kira: *He looks at the town & sees Rita* So now a third person thinks they can make a difference. Black Knights charge!

Rita: This is our home as well, Rin. You wouldn't mind if we were to defend it for you. *smiles at him*

Rin: No problem at all.

Trish: Go ahead & do your stuff, Ice queen.

*Rin & Trish runs deeper into town*

Rita: Seeker Symbol… Glaciate Domain Activate. *Her eyes turn red then ice suddenly entraps all of the black knights* Your turn.

*Somebody jumps on top of the ice & starts to run towards Kira*

Kira: I won't fall here. Tie twenty-seven activate.

Hugo: Hyrule Seal Number Four. *His blade starts to glow a light brown* Tell Lucario that I'm coming for him. *He jumps into the air & starts to spin fast with his blade extended in front of him*

*A purple spiral flies comes from behind Kira & blocks Hugo's attack. A glare of purple & light brown could be seen from quite a ways away as these two swords clash*

Kira: Is that…..

Ivan: Die!

Hugo: Damn who are you? *Ivan's attack stops Hugo's attack*

Ivan: Die! *He wildly swings his blade at Hugo but Hugo blocks it with his shield. The rapid pace of his blade & thrust of flight towards Hugo sends the both of them high into the air*

*On the highest roof of the Hyrule Castle*

Fox Jr.: Is that Hugo? *He looks at Hugo & Ivan up in the air*

Luke: I think only one of them will come down alive.

Fox Jr.: And it will be Hugo Yu The Hyrule Knight Master.

*Over Hyrule*

*Ivan's barrage of sword strikes continued to send both him & Hugo sailing into the air*

Hugo: What's your problem? Are you mad?

Ivan: DIE YOU….. JUST DIE!

Hugo: I understand now. So allow me to put you in your place.

*Hugo's shield starts to glow & stops Ivan's barrage. Hugo swings his sword at Ivan but Ivan counters it with his own sword; which sends Hugo's sword further up into the air. Ivan glides down a little bit & goes in for the kill with the spiral maneuver that started the fight. Hugo lifts his shield over his head*

Hugo: DUSK AFLOAT! *Just as his blade was about to connect with his head, it meets his shield & a blinding blue light shines bright in the sky* Hyrule Seal Number Six *His outfit turns from green to brown*

*Through Hugo's power ups, Ivan didn't stop at all & now he is nearly at Hugo. Hugo raises his now dark blue blade above his head with his shield nowhere to be found & swings it down just as Ivan meets him*

Hugo: This is my Nbsolute blade "Dusk Afloat". My sword & shield become one. Through the use of this Nbsolute blade, I am capable of enhancing the powers that I already have like my Hyrule Seals.

*Ivan's blade breaks & his mask begin to crumble. Both Hugo & Ivan begin to fall rapidly to the ground*

Hugo: Damn, there isn't a lot I can do from this high up.

*On the highest roof of the Hyrule Castle*

Fox Jr.: Hugo, I got to get him. *He begins to run off the roof. He is stopped by a strange sound & a bomb goes off nearly catching him in it* What!?

Luke: I hope you didn't expect to leave this area. I am you focus, young Mccloud.

Fox Jr.: So you think you can hold me. Well I got news for you. I can levitate with the use of my fire. So your little ground mines won't work on me. *Red fire comes over his body & he begins to levitate. He goes to head towards Hugo but missiles are shot at him. He fends them off with his fire but after the smoke cleared something strange happen* Why isn't my fire returning to me?

Luke: I told you that I am your only focus.

*Hyrule Town*

Rita: Guess I'm going to have to use a bit of ice for this one. *With the bottom sheet being the thickest, she creates a pillar of ice that caught Hugo. He crashes through several sheets of ice but ultimately comes to a stop before reaching the bottom sheet* You're not too hurt, are you?

Hugo: Thanks, I thought my face was going to be imprinted into the ground.

Rita: I'm sorry.

Hugo: For what!?

Rita: Marth & me was told about the castle being attacked & we didn't show up to help. I didn't think that you guys would be fighting them for so long. *Hugo laughs just as Ivan's body falls to the ground* Who was that guy?

Hugo: I don't know. He attacked me so I defended myself. For a little guy, he sure was tough. I had to use my Hyrule Seal & Nbsolute blade's power. I'm glad to be up again.

Rita: What do you mean "up again"?

*Inside the throne room of the Hyrule Castle*

*Melina has the use of the three elemental Bowser creatures: Fire, Ice, & Wind. She has been using them to attack Kayto but he has been able to avoid serious damage thus far*

Kayto: (If I can simply get closer to her then just maybe…. What I'm thinking I can't strike a girl. There has to be a way to defeat her without me landing a hand on her)

Melina: You can only run so long, little swordsman. *The fire bowser spits out a shower of fire towards Kayto, The ice bowser shoots ice spikes from its back towards Kayto, & the wind bowser gets inside of its shell & begins to spin rapidly towards Kayto* This is your end.

*The three attacks land one after another but after the smoke clear there was no sign of Kayto*

Shippo: Having trouble, Kayto? *He says as he is on the other side of the throne room with Kayto beside him*

Kayto: What happen?

Shippo: I used "Fox Flash" to get you out of that jam.

Kayto: I could have….. made it out of there.

Shippo: Sorry to say but this isn't the time for your pride to get in the way. You would have took those three attacks head on, wouldn't you?

Kayto: Maybe.

Shippo: See Kayto, this is exactly what Selda be telling me about you. You have too much pride for your own good. You're only ten years old & the youngest Hyrule Knight ever. Don't throw away with what you can give later.

Kayto: I'm not throwing anything away. I fight just like how my brother would fight: Head on with no regrets! I don't run from anybody because I'm going to be the next Hyrule Knight Master.

Shippo: I know that is your goal but you have to realize that in order of reaching that goal that you must live on. Dying isn't an option for the two of us.

Kayto: I know dying isn't an option. So stop distracting me, I have a fight to win. *He runs towards Melina & her elemental bowsers*

Shippo: Selda, our job in helping him is quite difficult isn't it.

Vash: You better pay attention to me, Fox kid. *He quickly lands a punch to Shippo's jaw that sends him flying to a wall* And with my tie being active, my ability is still in effect.

Shippo: *Grins then falls to the ground* I understand your power now. It puzzled me that how that girl's power was so much easier to see than yours but now I know. Your power disrupts the sense of hearing. *He stands back up as he said that* You are a sneak attack artist & nothing more.

Vash: *laughs hard* Wow they don't come any smarter than you, huh. Yes, you are correct that my power disrupts the hearing of my opponents but there is something else to my power.

Shippo: You can choose whenever the disruption takes place. Like I said you are nothing more than a sneak attack artist. Fighting head up with somebody isn't how you win; attacking them when they are unaware is how you win fights. You are no true fighter.

Vash: YOU LITTLE SMART ASS! I'll SHOW YOU A TRUE FIGHTER.

Melina: VASH, CALM DOWN. Remember that we are to stay in control of our emotions. Don't let them get you all worked up. Just stay at the task at hand in defeating him. Nothing else matters, right.

Vash: Right, you're always the level headed one out of us.

Shippo: Melina, isn't it?

Melina: Yeah what do you want?

Shippo: I don't understand why we are fighting in the first place. You guys don't look any older than me & I'm 13 years old. I'll fight those who endanger what I want to protect but I'm not getting that feeling from the two of you. I truly feel like this fighting between us isn't because we want too but rather it is convenient for somebody… somebody like that guy who left with my brother. Who is he, exactly?

*On a lower roof on the Hyrule Castle*

Sa'mus: Why sister? *She falls to her knees*

Samus: Just don't stand against me. You aren't a match for me. I don't want to do any further damage to you.

Sa'mus: I don't care about being a match for you. I care about why you just fire your arm cannon at me. What did that snake do to you?

Samus: If you would have fought back & showed what you are made of then maybe I would have respected your request in knowing about Luke & myself. Since you didn't even try to stand against me then why should I comply with any request of yours?

Sa'mus: Because we are sisters. I love you, Samus, but you are making me think that you actually see Luke as our dad. I truly hope that is not the case.

Samus: Stand up & fight me to find out your answer.

Sa'mus: I won't point my arm cannon at any of my sisters.

?: You absolutely shouldn't have too. To harm somebody that means the world to you has to be one of the rudest things I know of. Wouldn't my sisters agree?

*Seemly coming out of nowhere, a bounty hunter shows up in between Sa'mus & Samus. She is wearing a green power suit like Sa'mus' black & Samus' pink*

Sa'mus: Trinity, how did you get here?

Trinity: Well you know that the three of us share the ship that our mom entrusted to us before she pass away. I needed it so I called for it, simple as that. Now why are the two of you fighting each other?

*Neither Sa'mus nor Samus respond to Trinity*

Trinity: So I see being back on your home planet has made the two of you really rude. I would like for one of you to speak to me about what is going on here. I see frozen stuff down there, this castle is in bad shape, & the two of you fighting each other. I am so lost right now.

Sa'mus: The RST….. don't stand against them. That is all you need to know, Trinity.

Samus: No…. The RST is the reason why things are the way it is right now. I think Luke Burrell is at the helm of all this madness.

Trinity: Did you say Luke Burrell? You mean that guy that mom married. Why are you siding with him, Samus? We should work together to stop whatever he is trying to do. He is the rudest man I have ever come across.

Samus: I wouldn't expect the two of you to get it, yet. Goodbye sisters. *She runs off the roof*

Sa'mus & Trinity: SISTER! *They both run to the edge to not see any sign of Samus*

*On a lower roof on the Hyrule Castle*

Falco: You can't keep this up forever. I hit your left arm pretty good with my High Blue Flame. Just give it up already. Killing you would serve no point.

Fox Sr.: If that is how you feel then why do you continue to fight against me?

Falco: I want you to admit defeat to me.

Fox Sr.: I see what this is truly about now. You never truly cared about being captain or the fact that my son is the captain. You just have something against me, don't you.

*The two of them are exchange strikes with one another, but unlike before. Falco is gaining the upper hand on Fox Sr. Landing punches & kicks on him while Fox Sr.'s punches & kicks aren't landing on Falco*

Falco: Admit defeat, Mccloud. *He kicks Fox Sr. in the face*

Fox Sr.: *He catches himself with his left arm* To the Falco that I knew, he was an equal to me. To the Falco that I respected, he showed what it meant to be a true fighter. TO THE FALCO THAT WAS BY MY SIDE, HE WASN'T THIS PETTY. *Blue fire begins to surround him*

Falco: My High Blue Flame is a better blue fire. Your ordinary blue fire doesn't stand a chance against my personalize flame. I trained my ass off to perfect this special fire.

Fox Sr.: Too bad it was for nothing. *He begins to charge Falco*

Falco: (He is hurt & I have every advantage against him. There is no way I can lose to him. He will lose to me, today) I AM GREATER THAN YOU! *His Darker blue fire surrounds him & he charges Fox Sr.*

*The two of them throw a single kick at each other & as the kicks connected with one another the two shades of blue fire explode on impact*

*On the highest roof of the Hyrule Castle*

Fox Jr.: What did you do to my use of fire?

Luke: Now you know what it means to not be a fire user. All of you are the same, I can't stand fire users one bit. "I'll rely on my flames until you're all burnt out" is something I've heard a fire user say to me. I have weapons at my disposal that will ensure that any fire user burn out. *He shows a host of different weapons ranging from missile launchers, grenades, & mines* Eliminating fire users is a personal thing for me but what I have in store for the RST is something far more grand than simply eradicating people with a certain ability.

Fox Jr.: I don't care about your schemes. None of it will happen as long as I can do something about it.

Luke: You don't understand the situation right now, do you? I have taken away your use of fire; which means you can possibly make a difference anymore.

Fox Jr.: I may not be able to burn you but I can still fight.

*Suddenly two men showed up with one on the left side of the roof & one on the right side*

?: Hey Mccloud, you don't mind if my brother & me give something that this creep is overdue for.

Another ?: The Solid Snake is about to have its head burnt off.

Fox Jr.: Who are… WAIT THERE ARE MINES ON THE EDGES OF THIS ROOF.

Another ?: Wait you mean this, don't you? *He is holding a mine in his hand*

?: We know all too well with what this snake is about.

Luke: I didn't foresee the two of you arriving here. What business could you have on this planet?

?: What business?

Another ?: Honestly none.

Luke: So you just decided to come here just because you can.

Another ?: Honestly no.

?: We came here because our partner Trinity Allure wanted to see her best friends & we haven't seen them in a little while ourselves.

Another ?: When we read your energy signature, Trinity told us "Would the two of you go about in seeing if that signature is of that rude man"? Wouldn't you know it is the rude man that we found here.

Frank The Narrator: Who are these new people showing up & interfering in the fights. It is still a bit of fighting left between others like Sonic vs. Lucario, Melina vs. Kayto, Shippo vs. Vash, & Fox Jr. vs. Luke. On the next episode of Fantasy Brawl, Sonic's past relives itself, Shippo tries to reason with Vash & Melina, & more of the second battle for the Hyrule Castle. Until next time… Turn Fantasies into Realities.


	31. Episode 31 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank The Narrator: Welcome to episode 31 of Fantasy Brawl. Three people showed up out of nowhere & interfered in two fights that were taking place at the Hyrule Castle. A woman who wears a green power suit named Trinity Allure stepped in between Sa'mus' & Samus' fight. Samus would quickly depart after Trinity's arrival. Two men showed up on the highest roof where Luke & Fox Jr. had stopped at.

Lance: My name is Lance Ogma.

Travis: My name is Travis Ogma.

Lance & Travis: And we are the Crimson Falcons of the U.P.A.

Fox Jr.: Crimson…. Falcons!? Wait did you say the U.P.A.?

Travis: Yeah, so we know exactly with who you are. The Mcclouds are a famous family within the U.P.A.

Lance: Just as the Arans is a famous family within the U.P.A. This guy on the other hand is infamous as a person who led a unit within the U.P.A. to its destruction. Am I correct Snake Burrell?

Luke: For starters, my name is Luke Burrell & yes you are correct about what I have done. An entire unit died on my watch & I was force to relinquish my place in the U.P.A.

Travis: Until you married Sa'mus' & Samus' mother then you was able to recapture your former position.

Luke: And I still hold that position to this day.

Fox Jr.: What position is that?

Luke: One of the eleven commanders of the U.P.A.: The Solid Snake is what I am known as by those who aren't equals to me. I head the exploration section of the U.P.A. Oh wait young Mccloud aren't you in the exploration sector as well because if that is the case then why are you fighting your commander?

Fox Jr.: You can't be serious. There is no way that somebody like you can be a commander within the U.P.A.

Luke: How come? I've been one longer than your little brother has been alive; the events in which these two speak of happen more than twenty years ago. Excluding one other commander, I am the only commander was around when those people die. There is a new host of commanders & they were ever so kind in giving me a second chance in being a commander once again.

Fox Jr.: So you mean to tell me that since they didn't witness the horror of losing people that they just gave you a second chance as if those people didn't live their lives. If you are truly a commander of the U.P.A. & what you say is true then why are you attacking a castle that has done absolutely nothing wrong.

Luke: For the RST, I want to give them a home. Planet Asther is rich for many secrets that you may not be aware of, young Mccloud.

Fox Jr.: I don't care about what you want because with what you want is completely selfish: To destroy all fire users & make Asther the home of the RST. Neither one of them will never happen as long as I can do something about it.

*Within the Hyrule Castle*

Sonic: How!? How am I not hitting you?

Lucario: You are just so slow to me. It is painful to watch you come at such a speed at me & think you would land a hand on me.

Sonic: (I don't believe it. I know I am going more than fast enough to connect with him but he is somehow dodge each attack of mine)

Selda: Sonic is going so fast. How is Lucario dodging each hit of Sonic?

*Flashback, During the first attack on the Hyrule Castle, on the highest roof*

Ivan: Seeker Symbol… Inundate Terror Activate.

Lucario: Seeker Symbol…. Nova Interval Activate.

Ike: (Seeker Abilities, just great the last thing I thought would happen is to face seekers here. I cannot fall to these two seekers) *He talks but he cannot hear himself* (What the!? I know I am saying Hyrule Seal Number Six but how come am I not hearing myself speak. I don't understand this. What is going on) *He can hear Lucario & Ivan talk*

Ivan: My powers are more than enough to have gotten the job done. That Solid Snake doesn't have any kind of faith in seekers.

Lucario: It is true that your powers take away the senses of the one that you choose but I agree with Luke Burrell. Ike Hyrule is a great threat to us. He wields one of the strongest Nbsolute Blades around & he is not one to be taken lightly. So using my power of Nova Interval….

*Present time*

Ike: Sonic, Lucario is currently using his Seeker Symbol of Nova Interval against you. He can manipulate time on a moment's notice for a moment. He isn't faster than you; he is just seeing your every attack.

Sonic: Seeker Symbol, huh. I got your Seeker Symbol right here, Lucario. *He begins to go incredible speeds around Lucario in a wide circle*

Lucario: What!? Even with the use of my Nova Interval I can't make out with his location. Just what kind of seeker are you?

Sonic: I don't know a great deal about what a seeker is or even if I'm truly one of you but there is one thing that I do know…. I AM SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, THE FASTEST HEDGEHOG AROUND. *His voice echoed in the blinding speeds he is currently running* (Only got one shot at this. Samus, I will reach you but first…) *In the circle that he was running around Lucario. He suddenly comes out of it & delivers a massive punch on Lucario's jaw that sends him flying through countless walls*

Ike: Sonic The Hedgehog, you are certainly an interesting one.

*Within the throne room of the Hyrule Castle*

Vash: Melina, why did you tell him so much?

Melina: Because it will benefit him on his future endeavors.

Vash: I don't care about his future endeavors. I care about defeating him.

Melina: I didn't want to attack Sapphire. I followed Barrett's orders & that what led to me to fighting against her. Just like you, Vash, Barrett, Vez, Kira, & Halle mean the world to me. Ever since this Luke Burrell showed up, Barrett hasn't been the same person that I had come to know. From this moment onward, I won't follow Luke Burrell any longer. Vash, I truly want you to join me. I'm going to have the others to join me as well.

Vash: Do you know with what you are saying, Melina? You are talking about defying Luke Burrell. There is no turning back if you truly plan on doing this action.

Kayto: Fighting without a reason is the worst thing to do. You should always fight for what you believe in. At least that is what my big brother always tells me.

Shippo: Vash, if he is the reason that you are fighting then I will not continue this fight.

Vash: It is so easy… so freaking easy for you to forget, isn't it Melina? Were these guys around when we first woke up? Were these guys around when we were in trouble? Were these guys around when Sapphire defy Luke? The reason I attacked her was because she betrayed us not the other way around don't you forget that, Melina.

Melina: NO IF IT WAS JUST US….. WE WOULD HAVE NEVER ATTACKED SAPPHIRE & YOU KNOW THAT, VASH.

Vash: You know as well as I do that Sapphire isn't like us. She is special…. Even our combine efforts on that day just led to the huge explosion.

Shippo: Huge explosion!? Kayto: You was there when it happen.

Vash: Melina, I'm sorry. *He quickly cuts the distance from himself to Melina & punches her in the gut*

Melina: Vash, don't….. *She passes out & falls into his arms*

Vash: Shippo…. Kayto, you can be sure that this will not be the last time that we will meet. Especially you Shippo, your words confuse Melina & I will make you pay for trying to turn her against me.

Shippo: I wasn't doing anything. She said with what she said because she must have been thinking about saying it for a while now. Vash, I do hope to see you again but not across a battlefield.

Vash: ….. *He jumps out one of the holes that were made earlier while he carries Melina in his arms*

*On a lower roof on the Hyrule Castle*

Selda: Hey Sonic, that was amazing. *she says as she walks toward Sonic*

Sonic: Thank….s (Some power you got. This isn't nearly the power that you used to defeat me) You can't be serious. Where are you coming from? *He is looking around* (I'm over there…. No I'm over here *evil laughter*) Stop messing with me. How can you….. HOW CAN YOU BE ALIVE? (Simple, now I'm apart of you. My soul & your soul share the same body) *He falls to his knees & begins laughing in disbelief* You had your own body when him & me defeated you. (Now I don't because of that) *continues to laugh in disbelief*

Selda: Sonic, who are you talking too? *She runs to him & places her hands on his shoulders* Sonic, Sonic

*A alternate world inside Sonic's head*

Sonic: Amy, where are you?

*The area is barren, isolate, & battle torn. Sonic is running through it looking for somebody*

Sonic: (Amy, you have to around here somewhere)

Amy: Son… *Sonic rushed to her side in a blink of an eye*

Sonic: *He picks her up & puts her in his arms* Amy, I'm glad I found you. Nothing bad will ever happen again.

Mephiles: Sonic The Hedgehog, you say so many things to that girl but the one thing that you fail to say is the most important & now it is too late for you to say those three little words.

Sonic: Amy means the world to me. There is nothing I hide from her & it is not too late for anything. She is alive in my….. *Amy's arm drops down*

Mephiles: *smirks* Her death could have been avoided if only you were strong enough to protect her.

*Sonic yells*

*Back into reality, Selda continues to plea for Sonic to regain his senses but Sonic hasn't said a word since he stop laughing*

Selda: Sonic, Sonic snap out of it. What is going on?

Lucario: He is having a seeker's vision. *He says as he come through the hole that Sonic made by punching him*

Ike: Lucario! Selda: He survived that hit but how?

Lucario: The thing is…. He punched me when I used my second seeker symbol of Nova Shield. It protected me from getting really hurt from that last punch.

Ike & Selda: A second symbol!

Lucario: Oh that is right… The two of you only seen one of my symbols: Nova Interval & Shield. Selda, you've seen my Nova Shield first hand. So why didn't you do as your father did in helping Sonic out. You saw me use Nova Shield on Hugo but yet you said nothing to help Sonic. How selfish of you to withheld information that could have aided an ally. Now look at him…

Ike: This isn't your doing so don't take credit for what has happen to Sonic.

Lucario: You sure about that, King.

Ike: What!? *Lucario laughs* I don't see anything amusing around here, Lucario.

Lucario: Let me introduce you all to my third seeker symbol.

*On the highest roof on the Hyrule Castle*

Travis: Fox, leave this guy to us.

Fox Jr.: But I can still fight.

Lance: We not doubting that you can or anything but we would really like to teach him a painful lesson about messing with people that we care about to meet his ends.

Fox Jr.: If that is the case then I have the same right to fight him as well. He has taken over this castle & a lot of people who I care about live in this castle. Their lives have been change because of this incredibly selfish man. I won't stand by & do nothing with him being right in front of me. So I won't leave this to the both of you instead I'll handle this… ALONE.

Frank The Narrator: Fox thinks he can actually handle Luke on his own. Without his use of fire, what is Fox Mccloud Junior? Sonic seems to have fell into a seeker's vision. His past is being replayed in his head. This Mephiles appears to have some history with Sonic as well as this Amy. On the next episode, Fox Mccloud Senior vs. Falco Bird concludes, Hugo sees a forgotten face, & more of the second battle for the Hyrule Castle. Until next time… Turn Fantasies into Realities.


	32. Episode 32 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank The Narrator: Welcome to episode 32 of Fantasy Brawl. Some of the battles have ended but not all of them. Fox Jr. vs. Luke Burrell is still going on the highest roof of the Hyrule Castle, Sonic vs. Lucario is happening within the Hyrule Castle, & Fox Sr. vs. Falco is about to end on one of the lower roofs of the Hyrule Castle. Hugo is about to see a face that isn't soon forgotten.

*The two of them have their backs to each other after the collision. There is a little bit of distance between them*

Fox Sr.: Falco Bird, my lieutenant for over a dozen years. You have watched me grow into the role of captain of Star Fox. You helped me in my dealings with my father. I believed that you were to be the one to look after my sons if anything were to happen to me. The thing is Falco… *He turns around to face Falco* I've always looked to you for how I should conduct myself with the crew of Star Fox. When I first became captain, I was afraid of making a mistake that could cost somebody their life & when it did happen to me… I thought about giving up because I believe that life could have been saved. I acted childish in the face of adversity. I locked myself in my room & didn't communicate with nobody for what seem like forever. Until you entered my room that day & said "Let's go captain, we got a mission to get too". I was thinking to myself "Do he not know that I am the reason why somebody died". I must of had the most confused face you had ever seen but you just wanted me to get up for a mission.

Falco: A mission that you did quite well on. You were able to get over the loss of your first crewmen's death. While it is never easy to get over the death of anybody; to move on with your own life is something that must be done. Honestly, seeing your raise from the captain's son to one of the best captains that Star Fox has ever seen made me wonder "What if"… What if I was the captain of Star Fox? Would I amount to any of the previous captains of Star Fox? These questions continued to run through my head as we reached this planet. I was hoping that the leave time that was scheduled for Star Fox would be after the mission that we were supposed to be on but you decided to take it anyways. I didn't want you to find out about the RST or that I was involved with them. I wanted to have both lives.

Fox Sr.: Old friend that is where you made the error. Choosing between two things that are vastly different is something that has to be decided. You can't linger about what is more important. You should have told yourself of what was more important to you: Star Fox or the RST.

Falco: They both are important to me. Star Fox means a lot to me because I met your family, Fox. The RST means a lot to me because I believe in what they stand for as an organization.

Fox Sr.: So overthrowing kingdoms is what the RST is about then I wouldn't want anything to do with you in the future. I will destroy the RST, Falco.

Falco: I see….. so next time you won't hold back like you did here today. Hmph… I can't believe you would show me mercy. *Blood shoots out from his mouth & he falls to one knee* I don't need mercy from some kid who is more than a decade younger than me.

Fox Sr.: I'm no kid, Falco. I'm 33 years old & I'm not showing you mercy….. I know what it takes to truly defeat you & I'm not willingly to go that far…. here. I don't want my sons to start asking me questions about dark fire & how to use it. Next time we meet, Falco, I will make you pay for not deciding sooner. I believed in you but soon I will put an end to you. *He runs off the roof*

*On the hill between Hyrule Town & Castle*

Rita: So they used deception to overtake the castle. If my dad got as hurt as you say he did then how is it that he is fighting so soon.

Rose: I can answer that question.

Rita: Queen Rose, why are you here? The Mushroom kingdom isn't a short walk from here.

Rose: That is true but the castle was destroyed a few days ago.

Rita: Wow seriously who could have done such a thing?

Rose: I don't have any valid proof but I believe the RST may have something to do with the destruction of my castle. Luigi came along with me but he went along side your father, sister, & Sonic into the castle to regain it from them.

Rita: Sonic, who is he?

Rose: I'm not entirely sure myself but he is this awful fast blue hedgehog. He saved Luigi & me from certain death.

Sa'mus: To only find himself in danger & I came in to save him who tried to save them.

*Sa'mus & Trinity, without their power suits active, walking down towards Hyrule Town. They look at Rita*

Trinity & Sa'mus: RITA! Rita: SA'MUS….. TRINITY

*The three of them run towards each other & hug each other at the bottom of the hill*

Hugo: I take it that she knows those girls.

Rita: Wow, I didn't think you guys would come back to Asther. I'm so glad to see you guys again.

Trinity: So I take it that since you are helping Sa'mus here that you have made peace with your dad.

Rita: Um… yeah we can talk about that later, Trinity.

Sa'mus: I see this ice hill has "Ice Queen" written all over it.

Rita: *Giggles* Yeah, they had it coming *The three of them laugh* wait but what are the two of you doing here. Don't tell me that you guys have become Hyrule Knights in the short time I was away.

Sa'mus: No, that is not the case, Rita.

Rose: Her sister & she also helped with the escape of my castle. We travel for a short while in her ship from what I understand….. I was unconscious after they saved me.

Sa'mus: Wait….. Is that Ivan over there? *She points to where Ivan's body fell down too*

Hugo: Ivan, so that is his name. He came out of nowhere & attacked me. I had to use my strongest abilities to defeat him. He seemed to have had a craze look in his eye as he hurled me into the sky. I never had a fight quite like that before.

Sa'mus: You single-handily defeated a seeker of his caliber. I'm impress that you were able to deal with him for us. He stabbed me a couple times, a few days ago. I was in bad shape.

Rita: So our winged guardian healed you up, didn't she?

Sa'mus: You know about that. Trinity & Hugo: Winged WHAT!?

*Rita & Rose laughs*

Rose: The name that I commonly go by in this world is Rose Peach but my true name is Rosalina Atlas & I'm not of this world. I'm from the _Winged Sanctuary_ & I'm what am known as a _Winged Guardian_. Unlike our overseer, _Winged Guardians_ can enter the world of the living more casually. Only a dozen of us are allowed to be in the world of the living at a time.

Hugo: Why is that?

Rose: You would have to ask the overseer for that answer.

Trinity: I don't want to ask a rude question or an anything but are you saying that you know the creator of this planet.

Rose: *giggles* Yeah I do but she didn't create it alone.

Sirgo: That has something to do with the under-seer of this world. *His voice echoed throughout Hyrule Town*

Trinity: Under-seer!? Sa'mus: Who is this talking? Rose: He is not to be mention.

Sirgo: Yes there are two sides to every story. Rosalina spoke about one side of the story &, now, I will speak about the other side.

Rose: I will transform if you continue to speak.

Sirgo: What is the problem, _Winged Guardian_? Giving somebody a chance to understand is what the _Winged Sanctuary _is about, isn't it?

Rose: Listen here…

Hugo: Brother, Will you come out of hiding & show yourself to everybody. I want to hear with what you got to say.

Rita: Wait, you don't mean…

Hugo: Sirgo Yu, my older brother would you please show yourself.

Sirgo: Since you're practically begging for me to show myself, little brother, I guess….. I won't show myself to the likes of you. You seem to forget that I don't listen to you or anybody for that matter. Rosalina, I wish you would transform. I'll put you in your pathetic place. As I was saying, there is an under-seer just as there is an overseer. Just as there is a _Winged Sanctuary_ there is an _Abyss Tower_. With the spawn of _Winged Guardians_ also was the start of the _Abyss Guardians_. Did any of you know of any of this beforehand? *No response* The _Winged Sanctuary_ & the _Abyss Tower_ ensure that the world is perfectly align.

Sa'mus: What do you mean by that?

Rose: If there is a force that threatens to destroy this planet & if it is deemed a true threat to Asther. We will eliminate the threat, no questions ask. Nothing is to be bigger than the planet itself.

Sirgo: Yes, nothing is bigger than Asther, nothing at all but simply ruling the planet doesn't call a threat of destroying the planet. There is a reason that of all planets that could have been chosen by the RST that Asther was chosen. Heavither is so hard to find on other planets but on this planet it is plentiful.

Hugo: Heavither, so is what the RST is after.

Sirgo: Now black knights attack!

*The black knights that were entrapped inside the ice suddenly broke out*

Rita: This isn't good. Hugo: I was hoping to fight these things. Sa'mus: I've never seen these things before. Trinity: They look so harmless.

*A bright light shines from Rose & white wings sprouted from her back. The black knights went directly for her & pass the others. Each of the black knights suddenly turned into white dust*

Rosalina: Sirgo, if that is your name, tell anybody that you take orders from that nothing & I mean nothing that you guys do will be accomplish if I got something to do with it. I will make whoever pay that destroyed my castle & if I find out that it is you then you will pay dearly.

Sa'mus: She wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't of this world. I don't have my power suit on to read her signature but I can feel her signature so strongly right now.

Trinity: Wow, I'm glad to have made the trip to this planet.

Hugo: That is unbelievable!

Rita: He is completely suppressed. I can't find Sirgo's signature anywhere.

*Another blinding light came from Rose & she return back to her original form*

Rose: (I'm sorry, Athena. I hope that you can forgive me but I want to know who & why my peaceful castle was destroyed)

Sirgo: (My time is up here) *He picks up a body* Come on, princess. You may be half dead but you still have use for us.

*Just as he turns around & starts to walk away. She regains consciences for a second*

Zelda: Fox… fox *loses consciences*

*On the highest roof of the Hyrule Castle*

Luke: *Fox Jr. looks off to the distance* Didn't I tell you that you are the only focus that you should have is me.

Fox Jr.: (I felt something just now. What could it be) Alright….. Travis & Lance, do not interfere with this fight. *He starts to run at Luke*

Luke: I hope you didn't think the edges of this roof would be the only place where there are mines at.

Fox Jr.: I don't care about what you have in store. You have changed my friends' lives for worst. I won't forgive you for that, Luke. *He steps on a mine & it goes off*

Luke: Kid, I don't need your forgiveness. I want this planet for the RST.

Fox Jr.: It won't happen. *He says as he is in midair*

Luke: You little vermin. *He takes out his missile launcher & fires it at Fox Jr. It connects with Fox Jr. & a cloud of smoke overtakes the area where Fox Jr. was* Easy enough. *Fox Jr. comes out the cloud of smoke & attempts a kick to Luke's face but Luke was able to dodge it* You thought I was all about weapons didn't you.

Fox Jr.: Like I said, I don't care about what you have in store. *Luke grabs Fox Jr. & turns him around. He wraps his arm around Fox Jr.'s neck* Fox Flash *He disappears out of his grip & suddenly appears above him. He attempts an axe kick towards Luke's head*

Luke: *He simply grabs the heel of Fox Jr.'s foot just as he was coming down for the strike. He tosses him to the ground while remaining the hold on his heel. He punches Fox Jr.'s leg three times before Fox Jr. would use his tail to bounce his body off the ground & kick Luke in the chest which force him to let go of Fox Jr.'s heel* Very creative, young Mccloud. I didn't expect for you to be so resourceful.

Fox Jr.: Shut up already. I bet you really love hearing yourself talk, don't you?

Luke: No, in fact I'm a man of action & I will show you that actions carry more weight than anything I could ever say.

Frank The Narrator: That Fox Junior should take the help of Travis & Lance. He isn't nearly the fighter that he is without the use of his fire. Luke Burrell definitively has the advantage against him, right now. Just as Lucario has the advantage over Sonic. Sonic is still unconscious as Lucario is about to unleash his third seeker symbol. On the next episode of Fantasy Brawl, Ike departs from the others, Sonic's Seeker Vision continues, & more on the second battle for the Hyrule Castle. Until next time, Turn Fantasies into Realities.


	33. Episode 33 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank The Narrator: Welcome to episode 33 of Fantasy Brawl. The climax of the Second Battle for the Hyrule Castle is here. Fox Jr. vs. Luke Burrell & Sonic vs. Lucario Enix fights will both take a turn. Kira finds some old faces. Rose explains more about Winged Sanctuary.

Lucario: Seeker Symbol Nova Strike…. Active.

Ike: Selda, take Luigi & Sonic away from here. I'll handle him for the time being.

Selda: No Father I won't leave you alone. I'll fight beside you.

Ike: LISTEN! Sonic isn't conscience & Luigi is in shock over for what Lucario claims to be the death of his brother. If I'm to fight this creature & win then I want to do it without the worry of them getting caught in the battle. Selda, you're the only one who can assist me by removing them from the area. Take them to Trish's house & wait for me there.

Selda: Alright I'll do what you say but I know your destructive power, Father. So will you do me a favor? *She whispers in his ear*

Lucario: You two seem to be planning something. It doesn't matter what it is that you two are planning to do because I will eliminate the three of you & take Sonic.

Ike: That was my intention but I'm glad we are on the same page about that. You Lucario Enix, I owe you quite a bit for what you did to me a few days ago. You can manipulate time for a brief second & you can increase your defense. So this third symbol of yours….

Lucario: Don't worry you will see it soon enough.

Ike: You're not the only one who has surprises. *He starts to walk towards Lucario*

Selda: (Father, I always believe in your words but I kind of don't want to leave you alone with this guy. Seeing you nearly dead before will always be an image in my head. This guy was part of the reason of you nearly dying. I'm scare for you, dad) Please do not fall to him. *She picks up Sonic & grabbed Luigi's hand* You'll follow me, Luigi. *No response from Luigi & she sighed after getting no word from him* Anyways. *She leaves from where they enter the castle with Sonic on her shoulder & dragging Luigi from his hand with her hand*

Lucario: I can obtain Sonic at any time that I choose too. You, on the other hand, were not the person I expected to see here.

Ike: Sorry to disappoint *Lucario & him start to walk in a circle with each of them not taking their eyes off the other one* but you nearly killed me & I intend on repaying you for that action.

Lucario: So is the former king of Hyrule intending to extract vengeance.

Ike: Call it what you like but I will repay you here & now. Hyrule Seal Number Six *A light brown light flash over Ike & when the light dimmed…. His outfit was change from blue to light brown*

*Lucario stops walking in a circle & charge Ike. Ike swings his sword at him & Lucario disappears just as his blade nearly cut him. Ike was suddenly hit from behind then again & again*

Ike: Why am I not seeing your attacks?

Lucario: Because my third symbol is active.

*Outside of the small cave that led them into the castle*

Selda: Okay I need to get back into town.

Samus: Hi there, Selda. *She says from the top of the entrance that Selda just went through*

Selda: Sa'mus, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the others?

Samus: *smiles* The thing is that a couple of fights broke out & my opponent ran off somewhere.

Selda: Okay but why is your little jump suit a completely different color from when you went inside of it?

Samus: Our suits are capable of changing colors…. See. *Her suit color change from pink to light blue then back to pink*

Selda: Oh I had no idea it was capable of doing that, Sa'mus. I'm sorry that I doubted you.

Samus: Its alright but is that Sonic on your shoulders there. What happen to him?

Selda: Oh… well he got into a fight of his own & he fell into this thing called a _Seeker's Vision_. He been out cold for more than a few minutes now.

Samus: A _Seeker's Vision_!? I didn't think he would have those at this time. I wonder if this is the first one that he has ever had or not. *She jumps down & walks closer to Selda until she is close then stops* What happen to Luigi?

Selda: I'm sorry but I can't just continue to answer questions all leisurely. I have to get to Hyrule Town quickly. *She turns to face Hyrule Town*

Samus: And do what exactly?

Selda: Excuse me.

Samus: I understand that this is your home & all but maybe the cure to his _Seeker's Vision_ doesn't lie with whatever somebody told you to do. Maybe the answer in waking him is looking right at him. *She stares at Sonic*

Selda: What do you know?

*In an alternate world inside of Sonic's head*

Sonic: MEPHILES, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU *He is throwing a flurry of punches & kicks at a high speed but is not connecting with Mephiles*

Mephiles: What's the matter? I thought she meant so much to you. You don't care to avenge her death or maybe you want to join her in death.

Sonic: SHUT UP YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY A DEAD MAN. *Mephiles hits Sonic in the gut then holds Sonic's head up, with Mephiles' hand, by holding his chin* Damn you.

Mephiles: So is this the best that you can do? This wasn't even worth the time. Sonic, greet Amy in the afterlife for me would you. *A dark green energy started to gather in his hand as he place it in front of Sonic's face*

*Sonic is hearing Amy's voice in his head*

Amy: Sonic The Hedgehog, my Hedgehog is not about to fall here.

Sonic: (I'm sorry but I don't know what can I do next. After that combine attack with Shadow, I have nothing left to give. I put everything I had in that attack to defeat him & he still survive. I'm so weak right now)

Amy: You are my Hedgehog, Sonic. This isn't the time to lose hope in yourself. You have to fight. You have to live. You have to continue…. TO RUN FASTER. Please Sonic, do not give up. *She starts to cry* Just do not give up.

Sonic: You're right…. I shouldn't give up.

Mephiles: There isn't anything that you can do now. *The dark green energy is shot from point blank range into Sonic's face*

*Sonic runs backwards with the wave of energy directly in his face until he lifted both feet off the ground & gather himself into a ball. He broke the sound barrier as he instantly hit Mephiles in the torso in the ball that he was in. Both of them crash onto the ground*

Sonic: You said to run fast, right. *He lost consciences*

Mephiles: *He is spitting up blood as he is talking* How did this happen? I am Mephiles The Hedgehog. I am to become a _Seeker's End_. I cannot die here. *He dies*

Amy: Sonic….. Sonic…. Sonic….. Sonic.

*Back to reality*

Samus: Hey Sonic, are you awake?

Sonic: Samus!? What you doing here?

Samus: Did you mean with what you said?

Sonic: Of course I do.

Samus: You do know with what I'm talking about, don't you?

Sonic: Yeah, Chili dogs are the best.

*The both of them are, sitting on the ground, in front of the secret side entrance to the Hyrule Castle*

Samus: *She quickly stands up* I knew this was a waste of time. *Sonic laughs* What is so funny?

Sonic: It is just that a few days ago when you left with that guy in purple. I wasn't sure with how long before I would see you again. You did put on quite an act for my sake but I tend to trust my friends & their actions. So I knew I would get the chance to see you again, Samus.

Samus: *She turns her back to Sonic* What do you know, Sonic? I've been living my life for almost twenty years now. How can you think that just because we hang out for a few days that we can be friends?

Sonic: Don't friends hang out together? Samus Aran *He slowly stands up* what is the *Samus turns around & kiss Sonic on the lips* Um…..

Samus: I'm so afraid of you, Sonic. Seekers are supposed to be bloodthirsty monsters & have no kind of moral compass but you aren't like that at all. I try to set myself away from you but the more time away from you…. The more I wanted to be by your side. I don't want to trust a seeker but you aren't like any seeker that I have come across before. You're caring, naïve, & sweet. I don't recall coming across a guy like you, Sonic. *She activates her power suit* Farewell *She runs off into the distance*

Sonic: Samus, you shouldn't be afraid of me. I only want to ensure your safety *He faces the entrance* but at the moment I think there is somebody that needs me inside of here. When I'm done… I'll find you, Samus. I'll run fast towards you.

*Hyrule Town*

Selda: So wait do you mean to tell me that you have a twin sister.

Sa'mus: Yeah & I was fig…. she was fighting me a little while ago. If it wasn't for our best friend Trinity here I'm not sure what would have happen next.

Selda: I thought she was you & I left Sonic in her care.

Rose: What happened to Sonic?

*They are inside Trish's house*

Selda: He fell into a _Seeker's Vision_.

Rose: I see…. So the unstable read that I got from him a few nights ago was because of his Seeker powers starting to awake.

Sa'mus: I'm not so sure about that, Rose. He wasn't himself when he fought against me. It was almost like another person was within that body. He even referred himself by a different name.

Trinity: I'm so sorry to interrupt but Selda, that is your name right?

Selda: Yeah it is.

Trinity: By any chance, did you see two guys inside that castle?

Selda: Besides the three guys that I went inside with that was my dad, Luigi, & Sonic. No I didn't see anybody else.

Trinity: Oh I see.

*Flashback. At the landing site of ship that Sa'mus, Samus, & Trinity share together. Trinity, Lance, & Travis just exited the ship*

Travis: Why do you have your power suit active already, Trinity?

Trinity: Because even in Samus' & Sa'mus home planet of Asther, we can be attack at any moment. This armor helps me to be able to deal with the situation quicker than without it even if I don't practically care for it a great deal.

Lance: Hey bro, don't ask the woman such rude questions.

Trinity: I didn't find the question to be rude, Lance. Why would you think that I would think that was a rude question?

Lance: Its…

Travis: Nothing. You know Lance always trying too hard to think of what to say around you.

Trinity: Don't try so hard, Lance. We have been around each other for a really long time now. I've practically known you guys as long as I known Sa'mus & Samus. Just as I consider them to be sisters of mine; I consider the two of you brothers of mine. So loosen up, we're here because I heard that Snake might be here. Anything that man is up has to be no good.

Travis: That's for sure.

Lance: I thought he was out of our lives for good.

Trinity: Well he isn't so would the two of you go about in seeing if that signature is of that rude man.

Lance: I also feel a couple of signatures nearby here. Strong reads of them at that.

Travis: We aren't here because of that. We're here because our sisters need us.

Trinity: So let's get a move on it.

*Present time*

Trinity: Um… Don't worry about it. I'm sure they will find where I'm at soon enough.

Rose: So Rita & Selda have the two of you, along with sister Zelda, been able to conduct the tenth Hyrule Seal successfully?

Rita & Selda: No.

Hugo: Zelda is afraid of her powers. She hasn't use them since she realize that she had them, six years ago.

Rose: I see so I guess she'll have to wait a little bit longer.

Hugo: Is it true with what my….. Sirgo said?

Rose: *sighs* Yes, The _Winged Sanctuary _& the _Abyss Tower_ does occasionally work together to ensure that this planet is not destroyed before its time.

Trish: So Asther is going to be destroyed someday is what I'm hearing.

Rose: Yes & no.

Rita: Yes & no. What kind of answer is that?

Rose: Just as there is an _Winged Sanctuary _& an _Abyss Tower_ that co-exist; there is that possibility of this world could being destroyed at any moment. It is something that you have to accept as pure mortals. I'll be outside. *She exits the house*

Trish: (The _Abyss Tower_!? So that place is being mention again)

Trinity: I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself to everybody. My name is Trinity Allure & I'm a part of the U.P.A. just like Sa'mus.

Rin: The U.P.A. needs to stop sticking its nose in my planet's business. We can handle our own just fine.

Trish: You have to excuse my son. He feels that all members of the U.P.A. are the same.

Trinity: What is your name? *She looks at Rin as she said that. She is in her power suit*

Rin: Why should I?

Trinity: It is the polite thing to do when somebody ask you a question. Could you tell me your name? I would like to know it.

Rin: Rin Allen.

Trinity: Okay, Rin Allen, I want to show you something that may change your mind about those who is a part of the U.P.A.

*On the highest roof of the Hyrule Castle*

*Luke is throwing grenades at Fox Jr. He is running all over the roof to avoid them*

Fox Jr.: (I have to defeat this man to be able to find Zelda. Losing isn't an option for me) *through his evasion of the grenades, he is making his way towards Luke* (Even without…..) *His fire suddenly came back* Let's see how you can handle this. *When he got in striking distance of Luke, he went for a flaming calf kick & Luke just stands there not making a defensive stance or trying to evade*

Luke: Overconfidence is the reason why kids like you never make it. *He counters Fox Jr.'s kick by grabbing his ankle & the side of his torso stopping the motion completely. Luke open palm strike his chest & back then he throws Fox Jr. near the edge of the roof*

Fox Jr.: But how? *He realizes that there are four small mines on him: His ankle, ribs, stomach, & back* When did he? *He thought about the last attack*

Luke: You are defeated. *He holds a device in his hand. He press a button on it & the bombs go off on Fox Jr.*

Frank The Narrator: Ouch, it looks like Fox Jr.'s days are over now. Luke Burrell was too much for the young captain of Star Fox. Maybe those brothers have a better shot in defeating Solid Snake. It looks like Sonic is back on his feet again & ready to continue his fight against Lucario. Let's just hope that Sonic doesn't find Ike in a similar state that Selda & Hugo found Ike when they clashed before. On the next episode of Fantasy Brawl, Shippo & Kayto gets separated, Sapphire reunites with her friends, & more of the second battle of the Hyrule Castle. Until next time, Turn Fantasies Into Realities.


	34. Episode 34 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank The Narrator: Welcome to episode 34 of Fantasy Brawl. Sonic is rushing back to the scene of his fight against Lucario Enix. Luke Burrell may have ended Fox Mccloud Jr.'s journey. Ike is already fighting Lucario & now it seems like the Crimson Falcons get to show their stuff against Solid Snake. On this episode of Fantasy Brawl, Sapphire reunites with her friends, Kayto & Shippo goes on separated paths, & we reach the turn of the second battle for the Hyrule Castle.

?: It is fitting that you would die by explosions. I only wished that it was your father instead.

Fox Jr.: Who is this?

*Fox Jr. is hearing a voice inside his head*

?: I bet he couldn't wait to give the responsibly to one of his sons. If I was him….. I wouldn't want my sons to have to clean up my mess but I guess that is the difference between Star Fox & Sky Wolf.

Fox Jr.: Sky Wolf!? I know about them. The U.P.A. said that the demise of Sky Wolf was due to the surprise attack of some space pirates. I was fairly young when it happened.

?: And now you're the new captain of Star Fox. It is just too bad that you are dead.

Fox Jr.: I'm not dead. I will admit I'm hurt & down but I'm not out of this fight just yet.

?: You are no match for him. He's been playing with you during the whole fight. He isn't your everyday fighter. Luke Burrell is one of the heads of U.P.A. for a reason. So listen up guy. I'm taking over this fight here.

Fox Jr.: WHAT!? What exactly do you mean by that?

?: Exactly with what I said. He's mine.

*Luke is staring at Lance & Travis*

Lance: Unlike before, there will be a finish to this fight. I'm going to kick the crap out of you. *Blue fire engulfs him*

Travis: I can't believe that you would want to cause harm to their home planet but I guess Samus, Trinity, & Sa'mus don't mean anything to you, don't they? Did you ever care about their mother or was that a whole act as well?

Luke: Boys, boys you got me figure out all wrong. The Arans do have a place in my heart. I care about all of them. As far as that Allure child, Hey Lance how is her arm?

*Lance's blue fire just went erupted after he said that & Lance charge him quickly*

Travis: Damn it. Attacking together would have been our best bet. Guess it isn't too late. I'm just going to have to consider using it just in case. *He goes after Luke behind Lance*

*Luke gets in a fighting stance & blocks the first blow that Lance threw at him. He throws a punch at Lance but Lance counter it by throwing a punch of his own & their fists collide with each other. Travis jumps over Lance & gets ready to throw an attack but Luke opens his fist & grabs Lance's fist then sends Lance's fist to Travis' stomach. He close palms Lance in the chest then grabs Travis' ankle & slams him down on his brother*

Luke: I'm done with all of you kids. I thought that display of power the Mccloud kid would surface again. What a pain, if he only rely on that power then maybe this would have been a little bit longer.

*Near the border of Hyrule & Dream Land*

Sapphire: So Vez, why did we venture so far away from the castle? I want to help Rita & Marth.

Vez: *She continues to walk towards a small hill as Sapphire stop walking to say that. She stop when she reach the base of the hill* I'm sorry, Sapphire.

*Barrett walks on top of the small hill*

Sapphire: Vez, why… WHY!?

Vez: I…. I

Barrett: Vez, I can handle this for you. Sapphire, you seem to have forgotten something. If it wasn't for my actions to ensure the safety of you, Vez, Melina, Kira, Halle, & Vash then who knows what would have bestowed the seven of us. I don't understand why you resent me since we came to this planet. Answer me this Sapphire: If you went off on your own…. Who would protect you from harm?

Sapphire: Myself! I can defeat anything that is in front of me.

Barrett: Fair enough. Vez fight Sapphire.

*The both of them looked at Barrett with disbelief*

Barrett: What is the matter, Sapphire? You just said that you can defeat anything that is in front of you. Well Vez is in front of you now. So defeat her if you plan on living your life in solitude.

Sapphire: I can't believe you would suggest such a thing, Barrett. That old guy has rubbed off on you. You were never this heartless before.

Vez: So if I defeat her then she will come with us, Barrett? *He nods his head at her. She turns around & draws her sword out* It may not be one of things that I want to do but to get you to come with us again like how it was before is all I want, Sapphire. *She gets in a fighting stance with her sword*

Sapphire: If that is what you truly want, Vez. *She starts to walk towards Vez*

Vez: (Oh no, does she intend on killing me? Her powers are like nothing I ever seen before. That explosion from a couple days ago was completely her doing & I had no idea she was capable of such a thing. I don't know what to do: I want her to be in my life but I don't want to die here)

*Barrett is looking at the both of them & sees that Vez's legs are trembling as Sapphire is walking towards her*

Barrett: You say that Ganondorf Allengore the Forth has rubbed off on me but what about yourself. Going off with some strangers; no telling with what happen during your time spent with them. Obviously the little time away from us has made you as heartless as you say I am.

Sapphire: Fuck you, Barrett. *She runs pass Vez & Barrett to be cut off by Halle*

Halle: Hey there *She punches Sapphire in the face* I bet you thought it would have been that easy didn't you?

Sapphire: I was hoping to see your old ass again. *She throws a punch at her but it is counter. Halle strikes her shoulder* What the….

Halle: You're find it a bit hard for your nervous system to send the signals to be able to control your arm for a while.

Sapphire: One arm is enough for me. *She throws another punch & the same thing happen to that arm*

Barrett: Vez, you aren't done here. Fight Sapphire so that she comes along with us.

*Vez slowly made her way up the small hill & is standing beside Barrett. She looks down upon Sapphire & Sapphire has her back to her*

Vez: Please Sapphire, come with us.

*Hyrule Town*

Trinity: This is what I am. *With her suit powered down, her body can be seen & that she is missing her right arm* I don't care about what you think about the U.P.A. Nobody a part of it is like the other. Yes, I only have one arm but I don't allow it to be a handicap for me. You shouldn't allow your mind to be a handicap for you, Rin. *She walks to him & extend her hand to him* Now let's try this again. Hi my name is Trinity Allure & I'm a part of the United Protection Agency. What is your name?

Rin: Rin Allen, I plan on being the next Hyrule Knight Master & wield the Hyrule Master Blade. *He shakes hands with her* (She's kind of pretty)

Sa'mus: I'm going back to the castle.

Rita: Why Sa'mus?

Sa'mus: Because I want…. Everybody to come back safety. *She walks out the house*

Trinity: It was nice meeting you all. I'm going to talk to my sister Sa'mus before she does something stupid. *She walks out the house*

Selda: So sister, what was the reason? Why were you not around until just now? If your answer is what I think it is then I'm going to kick your ass.

Rita: … To find & defeat Ganondorf Allengore the Fifth. Marth was with me until he disappeared a few days ago. I thought I've been reading his signature but I'm not entirely sure.

Selda: *She slaps Rita* I can't believe you. I truly can't believe you. So three years wasn't enough of being away from him. If I was in your shoes, Marth would have been my #1 objective & ensuring that he is with me or me being with him. That little igloo that you lived for all this time until recently; tell me with what you was doing there. *Rita looks away from Selda* So now that you got him back in your life, what has he become? Just another guy.

Rita: Shut up, just shut up Selda. Not everybody is like Hugo & yourself. I know with what I done wasn't a selfless act but, damn it, I have to be able to find out if I can defeat that guy. I know that Marth feels the same way about it. We both want to defeat him for what he did to the Hyrule Castle. It angers me that you are willingly to turn a blind eye to somebody that has cause so much damage. Selda, you have to realize that the Ganondorf that you once knew does not exist anymore. The Ganondorf of today is a blood craze maniac that only knows violence.

Selda: You knew him before the incident just as I did. He isn't that maniac that you speak of so don't call him that. Ganondorf Allengore the Fifth is competitive, strong willed, distant towards most, caring, & a heck of a warrior; if you get in my way, sister, of protecting him then I will hurt you.

Rita: He is the last person who needs protecting. People need protection from him not the other way around. Stop being so delusional & give up your feelings about him. You're only going to get hurt in the end. *She looks back at Selda* Just give it up.

Selda: Not in a million years. *She walks out the house*

*Inside of the Hyrule Castle*

Kayto: It is so dark outside. I don't think I ever fought this late at night before.

Shippo: Kayto, I want you to head back to town. I'm going to see what has happen to my brother.

Kayto: We're friends, right. As friends, I go with where you go. You have only been back for a few days now. I'm not going to let it be cut short because of you doing something stupid.

Shippo: Me being stupid!? No, I'm not doing that. Until a few minutes ago, I was able to read my brother's signature.

Kayto: Wait you can read signatures without that scouter thing. When did this happen?

Shippo: A little while ago. I'm worry about my brother. I want to go to wherever he is right now.

Kayto: So what are we waiting for? Let's go, friend.

*A fire attack comes through the ground & the ground below Kayto collapse. He falls a very short distance*

Shippo: *He runs to the edge of the hole* Kayto, are you alright?

Kayto: Yeah, I am. (I think I saw a flash of fire just now. Could it be that Selda or Ike is fighting right now) Shippo, I'm sorry but I got to go elsewhere. I know you can help your brother in some way.

Shippo: *sighs* And you say I'm being stupid.

Kayto: It's a trait that we share as friends. *They both laugh*

*They both look at each other & gives each other a thumbs up then they run off in different directions*

*Lower in the Hyrule Castle*

Sonic: That was amazing. *He just watched Ike deflect countless dark fire balls that seemingly were shot from the air & him launch a fire attack that revealed Lucario's location* I don't remember him having two blades beforehand. Where did that blade come from?

Ike: Glad to see you up & about again, Sonic the Hedgehog. I was worried that I might have to finish your fight for you.

Lucario: So you're done, king.

Ike: *smirks* You made me unleash the second form of my Nbsolute Blade. I think we are far from done.

Sonic: Ike, I want to finish my fight with him.

Ike: You're above average but he's clearly a few dozen notches above you. This is my fight now. You would lose, Sonic.

Sonic: No, I will not. I don't care about what you think or know about who's better than whom. I know one thing & that is I will defeat this guy for the sake of Luigi's fallen brother.

Ike: *glares at Lucario then looks at Sonic* Fine have it your way. *One of his blades lit up then went inside of the other blade*

*Sonic trade spots with Ike & begins to stare down Lucario, who is on a higher platform*

Lucario: So what did you see in your _Seeker's Vision_? I hope it wasn't a painful memory of yours.

Sonic: Don't worry about me, Lucario. Just be ready because I going to make you regret having something to do with the destruction of the Mushroom Castle.

Lucario: We're still on that little place. Yes, I did have something to do with it but the actually destruction itself was not cause by me.

Sonic: Who was it?

Lucario: That is of little concern to you, my ally. *He instantly teleport to Sonic's face & has dark fire in his hand. He attempts to hit Sonic with his fired hand but Sonic evade & throws a punch at his face but hesitate. He has his fist right in front of Lucario's face* So this is how you plan on avenging somebody that you never met. Guess if I never met somebody & had to defend them, I would feel the same way, my ally.

Sonic: *Thinking back to when he last punched Lucario* I remember something. *He opens his fist & gold energy was shot from it hitting Lucario in the face & send him flying to a wall* I'm not this Sonic that you speak of…. I'm Mephiles the Hedgehog & you are in my way.

Lucario: *grins* So you finally broke through for me. It has been awhile, Mephiles.

Mephiles (Sonic): What is it that you speak of…. I've never met the likes of you before. *A dark green light comes from him* I don't intend on "getting to know you" either.

*He teleports in front of Lucario & delivers a massive punch to Lucario's torso that crumbles the wall behind him*

Lucario: (But how!? He had no momentum like before. A straight punch like that shouldn't have any effect as long as my Nova Shield is up. He was able to do damage to me even with it on. Does this mean that his signature has surpassed my own) *He is lying under the crumbled rubble*

Mephiles (Sonic): Rise or I will destroy this whole little place here.

Frank The Narrator: So it is now Mephiles vs. Lucario. How did he overtake Sonic so seamlessly? Luke is proving to be a match for anybody who comes at him. Not even the Crimson Falcons can lay a hand on him. On the next episode of Fantasy Brawl, the second battle concludes. Until next time, Turn Fantasies into Realties.


	35. Episode 35 of Fantasy Brawl

Frank The Narrator: Welcome to episode 35 of Fantasy Brawl. The conclusion of the second battle is at hand. By the end of today's episode, Sonic vs. Lucario & Fox Jr. vs. Luke ends, Zelda whereabouts is reveal, & _ enters the story.

Trinity: Hi there, is there anything on your mind? *The two of them are standing in front of Trish's house*

Sa'mus: No, I just want to help these people. A few days ago, today would have been the last day of the original assignment of finding the seeker known as Ivan but now he is over there lying in defeat. *She looks over to where his body was at & sees that his body is no longer there*

Trinity: *She also looked* Guess we should have acted sooner because now we will have to face him. So is Ivan the only reason that you want to stay on this planet? Samus may not know about it but I do.

Sa'mus: What are you talking about?

Trinity: You've been looking into the past of U.P.A. member Fox Mccloud Jr. I know this because I saw you one time & I peek at what you was looking at the time. I saw his name Fox Mccloud Junior. Why was it that they chose you out the entire U.P.A.?

Sa'mus: You would have to speak to the 11 commanders of the U.P.A. about that decision. (You'll have to find out like how I found out)

Trinity: So is he here?

Sa'mus: Yes, he is somewhere inside that castle. Seeing so many of us back already, I think it is only a few of them that are still within the castle. I want to make sure that all of them return safety.

Trinity: You've changed, Sa'mus. I like the change in you.

Sa'mus: (Fox, you better be okay)

*On the highest roof of the Hyrule Castle*

Travis: We aren't done just yet. *He starts to stand up*

Lance: (Trinity, I thought my feelings about that day had subside but I was wrong. There isn't a day that hasn't gone by that I wished that day never happen….. The day I took your arm from you) *He is lying on the ground*

Travis: Lance, get up. This is something that we said we would do together. I know what could be going through your mind but leave those concerns aside. Trinity is still with us & as long as that fact remains then you should know that Trinity does not hold it against you for what happen on that day.

Lance: Yeah but…..

Travis: No buts you stupid brother of mines. Get up & fight for those who Luke has hurt. We are going to put an end to him today. *Lance slowly stands up* There we go, little bro.

Lance: Snake, I won't allow you to get to me again.

Luke: *He has his back to them* It is nearly sunrise. The idea that anybody can stop me needs to be put to rest. You little boys play with fire so loosely but let me show you that even with the use of fire that your flames mean nothing to a snake who can extinguish it. *He turns around with two rocket launchers in his hands. He places them on his shoulders & fires them both. Lance & Travis dodge the missiles but realize that they were coming back around. Luke fires two more missiles at them. All four missiles seemingly connect*

*After the smoke clear, a sphere of dark fire was around Lance & Travis*

Lance: Travis!

Travis: *breathing heavily* Yeah I'm alright. We are going to fight him toge….*The sphere of dark fire disappears & he begins to fall but his brother catches him*

Lance: Dark fire!? Why did you use it? *He lays his brother on the ground* Luke Burrell, take this. *He runs toward him then begins to slide with his right foot in front of him* CRIMSON KICK! *A lighter red fire is ignited from his foot. It seemingly connects & a small explosion was created on impact but Luke jumps into the air* CRIMSON UPPER *His left fist ignites with the same light red fire & he jumps up after Luke. Lance attempts the uppercut against him but it is blocked with Luke's elbow. A strange device comes from Luke's wrist & it hover him in the air. Lance starts to fall down back to the ground* CRIMSON REACH *While in midair, Lance's entire body glows & he glides towards Luke. He grabs the back of Luke's shoulders & knees him in the gut at the same time. An explosion goes off from Lance that quickly drops him to the ground* That is it. I caught him dead on with that. *He says as he is looking at the cloud of smoke that he created after the explosion*

Luke: The knee was the only thing that tickled a bit. *As he said that, a light gray sphere dissipates the surrounding smoke around Luke. He is floating in mid-air* The Crimson Falcons of the U.P.A. Lance & Travis Ogma. Two users of the fable crimson fire. The ability to use fire in more personalize ways than users of red, blue, or dark.

Lance: Damn….. DAMN

Luke: Now you understand with how hopeless it is to stand against…. *A slash cut through the sphere & cuts Luke in three different places. His left & right arms as well as his chest were cut. He drops to the ground cover in his own blood*

*Lance looks around & sees a wolf wearing similar clothes to Fox Jr. standing in the burned spot that Fox Jr. was lying at*

Lance: A member of Sky Wolf!? But how where did he come from?

Jaden: That felt really good to do again. I miss slicing into people like that.

*Within the Hyrule Castle*

Mephiles (Sonic): So you must find pleasure in being under rubble. I can read your signature even though it is so low.

Ike: (Is that Sonic or somebody else? He said a different name)

Mephiles (Sonic): Fine have it your way. *He points his open fist at the rubble & gold energy begins to circulate around his hand*

Lucario: Whoever told you that I was even there? *He suddenly appears behind Mephiles & has dark fire on both hands. He puts his hands in front of himself in a open palm stance* Farewell

*Just as the dark fire was release from Lucario, Mephiles raises his other hand. The dark fire is shot out from Lucario's hands but is block by Mephiles single hand*

Mephiles (Sonic): Where you trying to obliterate me? I'm sorry that was your last attempt. This is how you obliterate somebody. *He turns towards Lucario & places both hands in front of himself. A huge gold energy wave is shot out*

Ike: Is that Sonic?

Mephiles (Sonic): Who are you supposed to be? Looks like you want to fight cape crusader. I'm ready whenever you are & by the way do not confuse me with that lowly hedgehog. I'm Mephiles the Hedgehog.

Ike: Mep…..hiles!? What are you saying, Sonic? You look exactly the same on the outside however it is clear as day that you are not the same on the inside.

Mephiles (Sonic): Your obliteration is certain.

*At the front entrance of the Hyrule Castle*

Trinity: Don't even say it. I wasn't going to have you go in alone. Having you to do something like this alone would have been quite rude of me. So why don't you power into your suit already. There is no telling with what lies ahead. I powered up before we reached the entrance here.

Sa'mus: Thanks Trinity. *Her power suit activates & it is now on her*

*They enter the castle*

*Hyrule Town*

Hugo: Trish, what do you make of that Sa'mus girl?

Trish: *smiles* She's a nice innocent girl like Zelda. She helped around the town before they decided to attack the castle.

Hugo: Like Zelda, huh, you've said that Ike saw Zelda during their attack, right.

Trish: Yeah, as well as Fox Jr. He also saw Zelda during their attack. He was the last person to see her.

Hugo: I asked both Selda & Rita to read her signature. I can only hope that they can read their sister's signature.

Trish: What if they can't do it?

Hugo: I place my faith in them & hope for the best.

*Selda is just outside of Hyrule Town sitting with her legs fold & her eyes close. Rita is sitting behind of the house that Rin & his sisters is currently inside of with her eyes closed*

Chu: Do you think that everybody who has not come back will be okay?

Rin: Kayto may be headstrong, careless, unaware of his environment, & childish but he isn't stupid or at least completely stupid.

Seri: Wow you really worried about him aren't you?

Rin: What!? *Chu & Seri laughs* What's so funny? *He folds his arms*

Chu: You're so worried about Kayto.

Seri: You're one to talk. You may not show it but I bet you are just as worried about Shippo. Your lover.

Chu: Shut up. I don't have any worries. Everybody who hasn't returned yet will return because I don't only believe in Shippo but each & every one of them.

Seri: When I get older, I hope I don't be as sappy as you two.

*On the highest roof of the Hyrule Castle*

Jaden: Rise before the sun does because I still have a full day ahead of me. Wearing you down is merely for amusement that I'm having at this moment. I don't know who you are or what you represent but you are in the wrong place at the wrong time, my friend.

Luke: *Slowly stands up with blood dripping from his arms & chest* Sky Wolf, I didn't anticipate to ever see your kind again; to think that the destruction of Sky Wolf would leave a lowly wolf out alone. Where exactly did you come from? It should have been impossible for you to jump onto the roof here without any of my missiles to shoot at you.

Jaden: Maybe your missiles aren't as reliable as you make them out to be. Enough with your talking. *He starts to run at Luke with his claws scraping the ground*

Luke: (Seeing how he slashed me before, I think he plans on continuing with those claws of his & since that is the case I will be ready for either claw)

*Luke is eyeing both of Jaden's claws, Jaden attacks Luke with his feet with a two kick combo to Luke's face then follows up with a simultaneous claw strikes across his chest then another simultaneous claw strike to the chest*

Jaden: *grins* You're nearly no fun for me. I'm ending you with my Crash Step. *Luke falls to his knees as he said that*

*Within Hyrule Castle*

Lucario: *He suddenly jumps up into the air from the rubble of the energy wave* I didn't want to have to use this but I currently have no other alternative. Seeker Symbol Nova Strike…. Atonement *His eyes turn from red to purple as he says that* Active.

Ike: Atonement!? (He is at the second level of a seeker. Rachael is the only person that I knew who reached it. None of my daughters are at this level. When I faced this symbol of his, it appeared that the dark fire was appearing out of thin air & being shot at me but when I disrupted a point of it. I was able to see Lucario once again. With it at it at its next stage, there is no telling what the changes are to the attack. Regardless of who he is on the inside, I have to tell Sonic) Sonic, I faced the previous stage of this attack…

Mephiles (Sonic): Remind me why you are talking to me. You're as good as dead for your insolence in repeatedly referring to me as that hedgehog. Once this poor creature knows its place then I'll decide how to kill you. *He looks at Lucario* Don't know how you survive my last attack but you won't this time. *He starts to levitate then he begins to glide towards Lucario* (MEPHILES, THIS IS MY BODY) *He starts to hold his head & stops gliding towards Lucario*

Lucario: Hmph. *He puts his hands together & places them in front of his torso then turns his torso. Dark fire starts to gather around both hands at a high rate*

*These two events are happening at the exact same time. They are going to talk as if they are in the same scene but Mephiles/Sonic, Ike, & Lucario are within the Hyrule Castle while Jaden & Luke are on the highest roof of the Hyrule Castle*

Jaden: Now Crash…

Lucario: Nova Strike ready to fire.

Ike: Here it comes.

Mephiles (Sonic): (GIVE ME BACK MY BODY, MEPHILES) You fool if you don't stop interfering then you might not have a body to return too. (SHUT UP THIS IS MY FIGHT) *Sonic/Mephiles has their back to Lucario*

Jaden: STEP! *He elbows Luke in the chest then they glide into the air with Jaden having his elbow into Luke's chest. Luke is push off of Jaden by the force of the elbow*

Ike: What is happening? Is the Sonic that I have come to know trying to come back out or something? *He looks at Lucario & sees the large collection of dark fire that Lucario has accumulated in a short time* I don't believe it.

Lucario: See if you can dodge this. NOVA STRIKE *He fires his large dark fire ball*

Jaden: *He follows up with back heel kick that put him upside down then finishes the attack with a forceful kick to the gut of Luke*

Mephiles (Sonic): Stop before it is too late. (I'm not stopping until…) *He looks behind him to only see the massive dark fire is point blank range from him. He is engulf by it as it continues to slowly collides to hit the ground*

Jaden: *He lands on the ground as Luke violently falls to the ground* That was fun. *A slight change in the wind pass, Jaden looks at his chest & sees a small hole has been created there* But how? *Blood spills from the open wound*

Frank The Narrator: It seems like it is over for both Sonic….. Mephiles as well as that Jaden guy. What happen to Fox Jr.? Did he just disappear all together? On the next episode of Fantasy Brawl, the fallout of the second battle for the Hyrule Castle starts. Until next time, Turn Fantasies Into Realities.


	36. Fantasy Brawl The Movie I

Frank the Narrator: Welcome to movie one of Fantasy Brawl's movie series. An Enshrinement of Crimson Ice isn't about the current story within Fantasy Brawl. It is the start of a separate series of events that has the same characters from the episodic series. Rita Hyrule, she is known as the Ice Queen Seeker (even though her symbol is known as Glaciate Domain). She is the sister to the princess of Hyrule, Her name is Zelda Hyrule. Also she is the sister to the leader of the Hyrule Knights, her name is Selda Hyrule. Rita, Zelda, & Selda are known as the triplets of Hyrule. Travis Ogma along with his younger brother, Lance Ogma, is known as the Crimson Falcons within the U.P.A. The division in which Travis & Lance work in the U.P.A. is known as Star Extractor. They specialize in handling large groups of high energy signatures. However, one day, Travis' ventures led him to a mission on planet Asther & this is about when he encounters Rita for the first time.

Travis: (There is an band of warriors who has wreak havoc in a heavily populated area. The little police that they do have in the area were easily outmatched by these people. It seems that somebody was able to contact the U.P.A. about this situation that they are having. I hope I can be in & out in a short time because I don't like the natural resource on this planet. Heavither is not a good thing for a fire user to be around at all) *He is traveling through space with his designation being planet Asther. He is able to see the planet from where he is* This is Samus & Sa'mus' home planet if I remember correctly. I wonder what they are up too at the moment. My mind is already starting to wonder off this mission. As usually, I don't know too much about what I'm facing down there but the U.P.A. trust us Star Extractors to deal with anything that comes our way.

*His ship enters the atmosphere of Asther & sails through the clouds*

*Within the heavily populated city known as Extron*

Mean warrior: This is absolutely nothing. *He is fighting against 5 policemen & he has started to charge them*

Lead policeman: Be on your guard men! *They brace themselves for the warrior*

?: That is far enough.

*Suddenly the warrior's arms & legs were frozen. He falls to the ground unable to move*

Mean warrior: What the abyss? Where did this ice come from?

Lead policeman: Well looks like we caught a break for a change. Go & get that man there, men.

The 4 policemen: Sir! *They go to pick up the frozen warrior*

Another ?: Why do I even bother?

*The four policemen receive a burn mark on their backs & they fall down in defeat*

Lead policeman: No who could have done this?

Another ?: Who you asked? *He is sitting on a high pile of rubble* It could be me or it could be somebody else. I guess the answer is a tricky one, isn't it.

Lead policeman: The only tricky thing that is around here is your band of misfits disgracing Extron's gallant streets with this pointless battling.

Another ?: Pointless!? Who said anything about this being about Extron?

Lead policeman: What!? So you mean your band is just doing this for kicks & laughs.

Another ?: Maybe it is or maybe it isn't. I guess that is your job to figure it out. So what will you do now, Mr. Officer?

Lead policeman: Cut you down & show that Extron's policemen can handle things on their own. *He leaps through the rubble & takes his blade out. He swings it at the unarmed man's torso as he reached the unarmed man*

Another ?: I would have allowed you to escape but now…*Just as the blade was about to connect with his torso, light red fire shields the unarmed man's body & breaks the policeman's blade* Farewell *The unarmed man puts his hand in front of the policemen's face with him still in midair*

?: Seeker Symbol Glaciate Domain….. Activate! *The unarmed man's arm is suddenly frozen & a woman wearing blue is standing down below the rubble* I don't know who you think you are but this little display is over. Retreat unless you are prepared to fall to me.

Another ?: Hmph well look what we got here. *He kicks through the ice to kick the policeman down off the top of the rubble* I didn't expect to find a seeker around this place especially a pretty one at that. Why don't we just talk this over a nice long walk?

?: How about not. You are in league with the people who has been terrorizing this city. That is all I need to know about you. *She quickly leaps to the top of the rubble & is face to face with him*

Another ?: My name is Darren Jax by the way.

Rita: My name is Rita.

*Another man appears from where Rita jumped from*

Travis: I see this is the doing of you two. I'm Travis Ogma of the Star Extractor division within the United Protection Agency. The two of you are under arrest for being in league with the group who has taken over this town.

Darren: Rita, I hope you can handle him alone. I got to make a run to the center. *He quickly jumps away*

Rita: *She watched him go away then turns her attention towards Travis* So you're apart of the U.P.A. well that makes things a lot easier.

Travis: So you will not resist arrest?

Rita: Arrest!? For what I haven't done anything wrong. *She sees Travis pointing at the 6 fallen men. All of them have some form of frost on them. The one with the frozen arms & legs, the other four with frozen patch on their backs, & the last one with a frozen patch on his chest* No I didn't do all of that.

Travis: I didn't see you use your powers on them but I saw the two of you standing face to face as that man fell to the ground. Plus the fact that you don't seem bother by the fact that these men are hurt by your hand.

Rita: LISTEN YOU DAMN IDIOT! I'm trying to…

Travis: Prevent me from going any further. Yeah I got that much down already. Now *He runs towards the rubble & punches it. The pile of rubble catches fire*

Rita: (Another fire user!?) *She jumps off the high pile of rubble before the fire reached the top*

Travis: *He jumps through the fire & is getting closer to Rita in mid-air* (I don't want to strike her but seeing how she was able to defeat those guys down there; I don't think she is no amateur fighter)

Rita: (Knowing that he is apart of the U.P.A. changes my approach to him. I don't want to cause any problems for them)

*In both of their hesitations, they didn't realize that a liquidly substance hurling towards them*

Rita: What the…. Travis: This isn't good!

*Just as they realize of what was coming their way, they got caught & it entrapped them in a light blue gluey like substance*

Darren: Good job boys. Whenever they drop down just bring the woman to me. You all can do whatever to the guy. Bring her to the center whenever you guys can. I'll be waiting there.

Ragtag Bunch: Al…..right

Darren: Go get 'em.

*Just as he started to walk away, a purple glow could be seen coming from Rita & Travis. A loud bursting sound was made as the light blue gluey substance was pop*

Darren: *He looks back & sees Ice falling to the ground* Well, well it seems that I found somebody of interest. *He disappears*

*Up in midair*

Travis: What just happen? I thought we were just trapped in that weird stuff & now we are free. *He realizes that Rita is falling down faster than him* Oh no. *He starts to use his fire to accelerate his descend in his attempt of reaching Rita* (They probably want her because she must be a higher up. If that is the case then I have to hold on to her. She can tell me more about what is going on here in Extron) *He caught Rita & now sees that she is unconscious* This isn't going to be a pretty landing.

*Suddenly the ground rise in a horizontal fashion. As Travis took the fall by shielding Rita with his back onto the risen ground, a slide was quickly created & they slide down the risen ground away from their pursuers who are on the other side of the risen ground*

Tough Guy: Let's break this wall here guys.

Marth: How about not. *He says as he appears out of nowhere in front of them*

Tough Guy: We outnumber you 8 to 1.

Rough Guy: Maybe he thinks he is something special because he is wearing a cape & has a big butter knife. *They laugh after he said that*

Marth: I understand that the odds are stack against you all but this doesn't has to happen. I won't say anything if any of you retreat now. Personally, I don't have time to waste at the moment but I want to know what you guys want to happen here.

Ragtag Bunch: GET 'EM *They rush towards Marth*

Marth: *sighs* I really don't have time for this.

*On the other side of the risen ground*

Travis: That wasn't my smartest move. At least this woman is safe, I got to get away from here. *He runs away from the risen ground with Rita in his arms* (Who is this Rita? What kind of person is able to freeze others) What should I do? *He says as he continues to run. He goes inside a ragged building* I think I'm far enough from that area. I should set her down. *He places Rita on the ground* Enemy or not, I don't know how to deal with this situation. She appears to be a capable fighter, seeing how she defeated those officers. However despite my mission, I will not place my hands on a woman. I wasn't raise to fight women & I won't start now. If she has information about those people that attack this city then I hope that she will let me know peacefully. *He begins to check out of windows*

*Within the city*

Darren: Seeing that kind of power coming from one person excites me a bit. I know when my job is done that he will be my sacrificial lamb. I'm getting carried away again. First, I have to make sure that everything is in place for my _Ice Queen_. *He says as he is walking to a large blue structure that has knocked over several buildings*

*On Marth's side of the risen ground*

Marth: A little tougher than I expected but I was able to defeat them all without causing too much injury to them. Rita, where have you gone too? Who was that guy with you? *He looks at the risen ground. He sticks his sword in the ground & the risen ground slowly goes back down* (I can read her energy signature but it is weak) *He runs off*

*Ragged Building*

Travis: I should be going but I have to find out with what this woman knows about the people who attack this city & if she is in league with them. *He walks by her. Rita trips Travis & he falls face first. She quickly creates an ice rope then she hogtie Travis* Are you happy now?

Rita: Maybe now you will listen to me. My name is Rita & I'm….. I'm a seeker that can control ice. You said that your name is Travis, right? *Travis nods his head* By any chance, do you know the Aran sisters & Trinity Allure? *Travis nods head* So do they know you quite well? *Travis nods head* Okay, those guys who attacked us was the guys who been causing a problem in this city, not me. I'm not with those people.

Travis: How was it that guy knew your name?

Rita: I told him right before you showed up. You know…. You are quite the hot head. I was trying to explain myself but you wanted to force an answer out of me. See where that got you now. *She pats him on the head* I'm leaving now.

Travis: So you explain yourself then you leave me tied up here.

Rita: That's the plan. *She runs out the ragged building*

Travis: Wow that was rude. I'm sounding like Trinity now. *He struggles to break the ice rope* This ice is tougher than it seems. *He uses Crimson Fire to break the ice rope & it starts to burn him* Damn, what is burning me? *Suddenly the burning stop & a shadow were cast over Travis*

Marth: I broke that ice but your next response tells me if I break you or not. *Travis is front face to the ground & now Marth is behind him with his sword pointing at him*

Travis: My next response to what now?

Marth: The woman that you saved earlier in that little ordeal. Where is she?

Travis: You got me. She tied me up & left me here.

Marth: I see. *He lowers his sword away from Travis. Travis stands up slowly then turns around to face him* Who are you?

Travis: Just call me Travis. There were some other people who Rita & I came in contact with earlier. I think the first one was leading them. He ran off & the others were coming to capture us.

Marth: You don't have to worry about them. I took care of those guys. What I'm worry about is finding my friend Rita. My name is Marth Havick. She said that wanted to come here & make a difference. Needless to say, she got a head start on me. This isn't like her to take on such a problem.

Travis: What do you mean?

Marth: Rita, she comes from a royal family.

*On the rooftops of Extron*

Rita: I know Marth is hot on my trail but I can't rely on him to do this for me. This is something that I have to do alone. *She is jumping from rooftop to rooftop until she sees a blue structure that knocked over several buildings* Got this feeling that is my ticket. *She evaporates then reappears in front of the blue structure* It's a lot bigger up close.

Darren: I'm glad you stop by my newest ally. Rita Hyrule of the Hyrule Kingdom, daughter to the King & Queen of Hyrule. Sister to the Princess of Hyrule & the leader the fighting force ordered to protect the castle. It is a pleasure to be in your presence, my Ice Queen. *He walks to her then bows down before her* I am deeply sorry for attacking you before but I had to see your power for myself. You are indeed the Ice Queen that I have long for all this time.

Rita: Nobody calls me that nickname that my symbol has gotten. I'm no queen of any sort.

Darren: *He quickly raises up & holds Rita's hands. They are really close face to face* Please do not say that my Ice Queen. You are the reason why I have done everything to this point. Gather men, attack this city, assemble the Crimson Cannon, & our _Center_ was for your sake. You are the reason for all of it.

Rita: What do you mean?

*Darren & Marth are talking at the same time even though they are at two different places*

Marth: Not only that but she is a seeker of great power.

Darren: Your power is the greatest source of ice on this planet.

Marth: Ice is the only form of water she can use but what she can do with ice is unlike anything you have ever seen.

Darren: You can make this planet a greater planet with your ice. I have something to do just that.

Marth: She can go to the second level of a seeker known as _Atonement_. She can't hold that for very long.

Darren: My Ice Queen will you help the planet that holds everyone that you hold dear to you. What is happening here at Extron can happen anywhere. *Rita slaps him*

Marth: She fled her home of Hyrule because she felt strongly against a decision that her mother & father made in regards to her life.

Rita: You threating Hyrule?

Darren: No I am not but you should know that this city is much bigger than the kingdom of Hyrule. If I was able to cause disruption in a large city like Extron then image what would happen to Hyrule. *She slaps him again*

Marth: To this day, she has not return back to Hyrule. It has been over a year now.

Rita: Don't you ever threating Hyrule or I will….

Darren: Be the one to eliminate a young swordsman by the name of Kayto Yu.

Rita: How do you know about that?

Marth: Whatever it is must mean a great deal to her for not talking to any of her family in the past year.

Travis: I see so do you think that she is trying to do this on her own because of that.

Marth: Well she is trying to do this on her own for sure but I have no idea as to why. I don't know what the thing they told her was but now it has me worried.

Rita: How could you possibly know about that? I've told absolutely nobody about that.

Travis: Just because one source in unavailable doesn't mean all sources are unavailable.

Rita: What do you mean? You went to Hyrule!

*End of the parallel scene*

Marth: That's enough talking. We need to find Rita & hurry. I can't let her do this alone. *He rushes out the ragged building*

Travis: She definitively trusts this guy. *He follows Marth*

*They are running alongside each other*

Travis: I take it that you can sort out her signature through all of these others ones.

Marth: Sort of. *He stops running*

Travis: What is it? *He stops running as well & sees a large group of guys*

Tough guy: Looks like we found both of them; the guy who was with the Ice Queen & the guy who lifted the ground. Hey boys let's teach this guys a lesson about interfering with the _Center_.

Marth: *Sighs* More of you want to get hurt, huh.

*Travis runs towards them & his body is blazing a light red fire. He shoots out a wide fire wave at them*

Tough guy: You think your Crimson Fire scares us. *He looks behind him & sees the band of fighters had fled* (Bunch of cowards) You aren't the only person who has Crimson Fire in this city. *The fire wave hits him*

Travis: I'm surprise you lived through that. *The guy is on the ground. He is barely conscience & Travis walks to him. He grabs him by his collar* Tell me, where is your leader?

Tough guy: Like I'm going to tell a half ass fire user like you.

Travis: Half ass, huh? *He cocks his fist back with Crimson fire around it. Marth grabs his arm*

Marth: That is enough. We're done here.

Travis: *He drops the guy & snatches his arm free from Marth. His fire dispels* Listen here, Marth. My obligation to this city is to protect it from threats because of the orders that I was given. The faster that I'm able to gather information about the situation here is for the better. Playing nice doesn't get the job done. So I do not play nice. You said it yourself that you don't know what it is why she hasn't talked to her family in over a year & she is in harm's way because she does not want to cooperate with us. So let me do my job in order to save this friend of yours because she definitively has trust in you.

Tough guy: *coughing as he talks* Isn't that sweet. You think the Ice Queen thinks of you two as equals. She will be bringing birth of a whole new power; one that has not been seen by anybody.

Marth: What are you talking about?

*Inside the Center*

Darren: I'm glad you have decide to enter our center, My Ice Queen.

*Darren & Rita are walking inside the _Center_. The walls are made out of Crimson Fire*

Rita: How is that possible? *She is looking at the walls*

Darren: I'm a fire user that has the use of Crimson discipline. Unlike Red, which enables greater strength or Blue, which enables greater speed. Crimson fire is in a league of it's own. It doesn't strengthen or quicken the user. Crimson fire enables combinations of endless possibilities.

Rita: Endless possibilities!? I never have known a fire that can work together with another element.

Darren: Not only elements but anything that you can image. Crimson fire can combine with anything.

Rita: I don't believe you. No such fire exists in this world.

Darren: *smirks* If that is what you want to believe. *Light red fire comes out the walls then swirls above Rita & Darren*

Rita: This is unbelievable. You stored fire inside the walls here. It is amazing with what you can do with Crimson fire. *The fire goes back inside the walls* So this Crimson Cannon, what is it exactly?

Darren: It enables Crimson fire & Ice to become one. The Crimson cannon makes someone like you into something that has truly never been seen before…. A Crimson Ice user.

Rita: A Crimson Ice user!? Combining these two, is that possible?

Darren: I told you that Crimson fire can combine with anything.

*They make it to the Crimson cannon. Rita looks at it long & hard*

Rita: If I do this then will you withdraw your forces. Go to wherever you came from & never return.

Darren: *He bows down to her* You will never see me again, My Ice Queen.

Rita: Okay, tell me with what I got to do.

*Travis & Marth are jumping from rooftop to rooftop*

Marth: He wouldn't say anything else; only repeated about a power that has not been seen before.

Travis: I think we may have found our answer. *Marth & him stop. Travis points at a blue structure*

Marth: It's our best bet. Rita has to be there. (She has to be. I will bring her back to the Hyrule Kingdom)

*Flashback, At Hyrule Castle*

Selda: So Marth, you will be leaving as well.

Marth: I can't let Rita be alone in this world. She means a lot to me.

Selda: She means a lot as a friend or something more. *Marth blushes then Selda laughs* It's alright, Marth. She may not be the easiest person to read but you sure are… at least when it comes to her. Could you do one thing for me?

Marth: Yeah….. anything.

Selda: Bring my sister back to where she belongs. I don't know what they were arguing about but I hope that you can find out for me. Bring back the Ice Queen of Hyrule.

*Present time, they are right in front of the blue structure*

Marth: (I will bring her back, Selda. The Ice Queen of Hyrule will return to Hyrule)

Travis: I'm getting a weird read from this place. It almost feels familiar to me but I can't put my finger on it.

Marth: There is no time to hesitate. I have to bring her back. *He runs inside the structure*

Travis: You definitively have trust in her as well. *He walks inside the structure*

Darren: Welcome to the center. *His voice is echoing to them* I'm glad that you decided to stop by, Travis Ogma.

Travis: How do you know me?

Darren: The Crimson Falcons of the U.P.A. are quite popular. People speak fairly kind about what your brother & you have done for them. Obtaining information about you was very easy. It also helps that Rita spoke your name as well.

Marth: WHERE IS SHE!

Darren: Who is this that you brought with you? I thought that Star Extractors work alone. Guess you aren't as mighty as they say.

Marth: WHERE IS SHE, YOU BASTARD!

Travis: Marth, calm down. We will reach her.

Darren: Yes, one of you will reach her. I'm not so sure about the other one. My Ice Queen is in place for the Crimson Cannon. Everything is nearly in place. The first ever Crimson Ice user is about to be made.

Travis: Crimson Ice!? I've never heard of such a thing.

Darren: That just shows how little you truly know about Crimson Fire. You can combine it with anything you set your mind too.

Travis: You're wrong. While it is true that Crimson Fire is able to combine with various inanimate & animate objects. It takes a great toll on that object… one that could possibly end that object's existence.

Darren: I know of this negative quality with Crimson Combination but I have a way to negate that negative. I can make it a positive & it will be soon enough.

Marth: I couldn't make heads or tails of where he was talking from or was able to read his signature.

Travis: Yeah I couldn't as well.

*Crimson Fire is slowly seeping out the walls until it attacks Travis & Marth with a barrage of Fireballs. Travis & Marth starts dodging the fireballs*

Marth: Who is throwing these fireballs at us? I didn't read any signatures here.

Travis: (I don't believe it. He really combine Crimson Fire with the walls of this place) Because nobody is throwing them. The walls are throwing the fireballs at us.

Marth: Are you serious? *Travis & him are running separate paths in the room continuing to dodge the endless fireball barrage*

Travis: (If I can find the source of the Crimson Fire that he place then maybe I can disrupt the flow of Crimson Fire along these walls) Marth, let me handle this. You go onward.

Marth: But how can you combat something like this.

Travis: Don't you worry about me. Let me handle this & you go for the lady who has so much trust in you.

Marth: *He glances at Travis & loses his footing. He slides a bit with multiple fireballs hurling towards him. Travis makes the save by rushing over to Marth & kicking the Crimson Fireballs* Travis, your leg.

Travis: I said go, already. *His left leg is burned from blocking the fireballs*

Marth: Don't be stupid in here. *He runs towards the exit but Fireballs are hurling towards him once again*

Travis: I would appreciate it if I was given the respect that I deserve. *The Fireballs hurling towards got destroyed by a bright light. As Marth glances back, he sees lightning around Travis' body* I'm not sure just how long that I can hold this but I know what has to be done.

*Marth runs out of the large room into a narrow hallway*

Marth: (Rita, where are you) *He is running through the narrow hallway*

*Darren is watching Marth's progress through cameras within the hallway*

Darren: It seems that you have a follower, My Ice Queen, Too bad that their efforts will be for naught because it is time for the task to commence.

*Darren looks at a glass tank that has Rita submerge inside a light blue liquid*

*Marth continues to run down the hallway until he enters a large room*

Darren: Welcome swordsman. You definitively were not the one I expected to come through that hallway but nonetheless you are here. *He is on a higher platform looking directly at Marth*

Marth: So you are the one was talking to us earlier.

Darren: The very same, Darren Jax at your service.

Marth: Darren, where is Rita?

Darren: For you to cry out to her so often, you obviously can't be just a mere friend of hers. She shuns her family for more than a year now but yet she allowed someone to stay with her during that time. I guess you are that someone.

Marth: Just who are you? What are you after that has to do with Rita?

Darren: As I said before, my name is Darren Jax & I'm a fire user of the Crimson discipline. You see little swordsman, I'm about to become like no other with the help of My Ice Queen. *He shows Marth where Rita is at* Her symbol with the help of my technology here will ensure that her ice combines with the Crimson fire I have store in this device already. That will create the power known as Crimson Ice. I will become the first & only user of this new power.

Marth: Not if I have anything to do with it. *He uses his Nbsolute blade's power over the ground to have the ground to thrust him high into the air* You're done for. *As he rises towards Darren, he unsheathes his blade & holds it above his head*

Darren: How disappointing. *Just as Marth was about to reach him, Darren jumps towards Marth & grabs his arm that has the blade. Darren punches Marth in the face. It sent Marth hurling back to the ground* I thought I was done for. How come I stopped you so easily? *He says as he land on the ground*

Marth: Shut up. I'm taking Rita back & there's nothing you can do about it. *He says as he stands back up*

Darren: I understand your role now. You're her lover. Well lover boy, I think you should know the truth about the one that you love so much. The reason why Rita left Hyrule is….. *A cannon rises from the higher platform that he was standing at*

Marth: What in the world?

Darren: It's time for my enshrine moment. *Marth launches a ground attack at Darren as the cannon fire at Darren*

Marth: Did I get him? *Marth looks down at his legs & sees something impale both of his legs* Damn it.

Darren: Now I'm a Crimson Ice user. *When the smoke cleared, a light red ice went through the risen ground & attack Marth* This power is greater than I thought it would be. *He starts to laugh* There is nothing that I can't do with this power of mine. *He retracts the crimson ice from Marth's legs & Marth falls to his knees* Look at you now. Just a minute ago, you were saying how I'm done & now you bow before me. You're a pathetic sight. I'm about to show this world the power that I've just acquire by leveling this entire city.

Marth: No, don't do it. *He tries to stand but he cannot with his legs being injured*

*Darren starts to levitate off the ground. He uses his Crimson Ice to create a hole then he exits the center through that hole. He turns his back to the center & looks at Extron*

Travis: Obtaining that power is one thing but maintaining it will be the death of you. Your body won't be able to withstand the force combination of Crimson fire & Ice. You won't live to see tomorrow.

Darren: That is where you are wrong. Of course, I know of the negative quality in Crimson Combination. That is why I negate that quality with my Crimson Cannon. I stored a great deal of Crimson fire some time ago within that device. Ever since then it has been purifying my Crimson Fire & now I have that purified Crimson Fire along with the Ice that I extracted from my Ice….. *laughs* that lowly little girl. She was so easily used to my ends. *He turns around & sees the front half of the center destroyed. He also sees Travis using lightning to levitate. Travis is a short distance from Darren* I see you found out the secret in the Crimson walls.

Travis: I knew from the start there wasn't a source point like normal Crimson Combinations. You made the entire wall itself the source point. That must have taken a toll on you.

Darren: Concern for me? I'm the Crimson Ice creator; I don't need any pity from a mere fire user.

Travis: That's where you are wrong. As you can see for yourself, I control lightning. I don't believe your average fire user can do such a thing.

Darren: It makes very little difference in what you use against me because as long as I have Crimson Ice, I can't be defeated by anybody.

Travis: Let's see about that.

*Travis & Darren glide towards each other. Darren shields himself, with a Crimson Ice arm shield, from Travis' lightning bolt. When they got in striking distance of each other, Darren created a large Crimson Ice gauntlet & tries to punch Travis but he dodges it. Travis delivers a heel kick to the back of Darren's neck. The force of the kick sent Darren hurling through the air but he was able to catch himself midair. Once he regain himself, Darren lost sight of Travis until it was too late. Travis suddenly appeared delivering a massive dropkick to Darren's torso that sent Darren crashing into a building below*

Travis: This is the first time that I've used this in battle before. *He says as he breaths heavily* I don't think I can manage anymore.

Darren: So I guess you're done now. *He says as he suddenly is behind Travis. He back elbows Travis in the back of his head &, as Travis is flying through the air, delivers a punch to Travis' stomach* I'm going to enjoy this. *He starts to throw punches & kicks at Travis. Travis unable to wield his lightning is defenseless in midair*

*Rita begins to crawl out the device that she was captured in. Marth is using his Nbsolute blade as a cane to walk closer to Rita*

Marth: Rita, are you okay?

Rita: No, I was made a fool out of by that guy. *She climbs out the device & sees Marth's injuries* Marth, you're hurt. *She looks deeply at his wounds & Marth looks at her eyes*

Marth: I want to know….. I want to know why you left Hyrule.

Rita: They wanted me…..

Marth: Please tell me, Rita. Don't you trust me.

Rita: Of course I trust you, Marth. I just don't know what you will think after I tell you this fact.

Marth: I trust you as well, Rita. No matter what it is they wanted you to do. I will always be there for you.

Rita: They wanted me to be the counter-measure against Kayto's direct interaction with the Tri-Force.

Marth: Counter-measure!?

Rita: If he were to lose control of his power, I am to kill him by freezing him.

Marth: I see.

Rita: I couldn't believe that both of my parents would come to such a conclusion. WHY ME… WHY DID THEY ASKED ME TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? Why *She starts to cry*

Marth: Rita, I don't think that the King & Queen were telling you to do so. I believe they were merely letting you know that if there comes a time in which that occurs then would you be willingly to do so. We know about Kayto's power & how it can do horrific things. They ask you because of your power. You are the Ice Queen of Hyrule & if anybody knows that about you is me. *He says as he reaches Rita & wipes her tears away* Rita, you are my Ice Queen. *He kisses her*

Rita: *Travis' body falls to the ground & Rita breaks away from her kiss with Marth to check on him* Why is Travis here?

Marth: He helped me reach you. *He falls to one knee*

Darren: Aww look at that. I can end all three of you here & now. *He says as he is high in the air* In fact, I'm taking the whole city down. *He starts to gather energy*

Rita: Travis, do you think that we can use Crimson Ice?

Travis: *He is face first on the ground. He turns his head to talk* I won't do it. It will hurt you….. maybe even kill you.

Rita: That's all. *She smiles* I can deal with that. I have to protect the one that I trust with my life. *She glances at Marth* Please do this for me. Let me use your Crimson fire.

Travis: Marth, are you okay with this?

Marth: This is what she wants to do. I trust her decision.

Travis: FINE, I don't like this. *He creates a glow of Crimson fire in his hand*

Rita: I'm sorry that you don't but this is the only thing we have to combat his Crimson Ice. *She grabs his hand & the glow of Crimson Fire goes over her body* Here I go!

Darren: Goodbye city of Extron! *He shoots a giant ball of Crimson Ice*

Rita: So that is what I have to beat. *The glow of Crimson Fire quickly transforms into Crimson Ice around her body* Marth…. Travis, thank you. *She shoots a wave of Crimson Ice*

*Darren's Crimson Ice ball is massive in size. Rita's Crimson Ice wave is fairly small*

Darren: My Enshrinement of Crimson Ice is about to…. *He spits out blood*

Rita: Got him.

*Rita's wave pierces Darren's ball & it connected with his chest*

Darren: But how?

Rita: You may be a fire user but you are no ice user as I am. The bigger you make ice, the less concentrated the outer rim becomes. I attacked that outer rim to get to you.

Darren: Damn. *His massive Crimson Ice ball dispels & he falls to the ground hard*

Marth: Rita, you did it.

Travis: *He turns over on his back* Wow there. You sure know how to make a first impression on somebody.

*They all laugh. Darren is running towards them & Rita is the only one who sees him. She pushes Marth out the way*

Rita: (Marth, I just couldn't image my life with you. There was no way that I wouldn't want you around me. I'm glad that I finally told you the truth about why I left) *She is looking at Marth as she is heading towards Darren*

Marth: *He grabs her wrist & he throws himself pass Rita* You're my Ice Queen, Rita. I won't let you do this alone. *He parries Darren's attack & impales him* The one thing that you don't want to happen when fighting against a Nbsolute wielder is to not get impale by the blade itself.

Darren: Because of the different elements that the blades got…

Marth: *Grins* No, that's not it. It's because you have a freaking blade inside of you.

*Darren falls to the ground upon Marth's removal of his blade*

*Inside the Hyrule Castle*

Marth: And that is how Rita & I met Travis.

Fox Jr.: That was quite a story.

Zelda: I had no idea that mother & father asked you to do such a thing.

Sonic: I'm glad that everything worked out.

Samus: Not too soon after that, My sisters & me came around because of the damage done to Extron.

Sa'mus: Yep, we didn't know of the great details until now but they told us a little about it.

Shippo: So it is no longer a problem, right?

Rita: What do you mean?

Shippo: Do they….

Rachael: *She walks inside the room* Rita, come quickly. It's Kayto.

Rita: Alright. *Rachael & her quickly leave the room*

Shippo: You can't be serious. *He follows them*

*Rachael, Rita, & Shippo rush to a room*

Kayto: Hyrule Seal Number 4. *He extends his blade outwards & begins to spin at a high rate*

Hugo: Bring it, little bro. *Kayto's attack meets Hugo's blade*

Rachael: He just unlocked Hyrule's 4th Seal.

Rita: He is quite the kid, isn't he?

Rachael: A kid that we all are responsible for not just one of us.

Shippo: Go Kayto!

Frank The Narrator: That concludes Fantasy Brawl The Movie I: An Enshrinement of Crimson Ice. The movie series will immediately pick up from here with Fantasy Brawl The Movie II: A Lie Within Itself. Trinity Allure's past will be revealed & how it relates to her present.


End file.
